


The Brown Eyed Man

by MLSummers17



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Whisperer, Emotional/Physical Abuse, F/M, Kidnapping, Lies, Race To The Edge, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLSummers17/pseuds/MLSummers17
Summary: Marianne has been haunted by one nightmare since she was a mere child and it will lead her on a path of finding a man whose been plaguing her mind for a while now. Things turn out even worse when she finds out that the only family she has left is on the other side of the board. And with the upcoming war between tribes, she finds herself in a pretty shitty situation.*Takes place before the events of Snow Way Out and afterwards





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first ever fanfic so for some parts it might be a bit occ

_The loud thunders._

_The sound of the waves hiting the shores and the docks unfaithfully._

_The powerful wind blowing without mercy._

_The dragons roaring ferociously._

_Vikings shouting what sounded like battle cries._

_The storm started._

_I was in a tent. Afraid of the powerful storm... I was crying and I was so scared of the storm and the beasts._

_Suddenly I heard someone enter in the tent and saw a figure grabbing me and running out of the place where I was hidden. He was holding me like a baby, close to his warm chest. He tried to cover me at least a bit more with the cloth that I was wrapped in while he kept on running._

_I tried to talk but it was all mumbled and I couldn't even pronounce the words..._

_There was another big thunder and I kept on crying. The man seemed not to stop and he kept on running while holding me the same way... close to his warm chest and I felt protected._

_I started to calm down and slowly stopped crying._

_Now I was just trying to hide my face from the cold waterdrops that were falling from the dark clouds._

_„Johann! Wait!"_

_He suddenly stopped running and I started to hear better the waves that were crushing into the docks._

_I heard him and another voice talk but I didn't understand what they were saying, it was all covered up by my sobs and small cries that came back as a loud thunder echoed through the expanse, the wind started to blow harder and the roars of the dragons grew louder._

_Suddenly I didn't feel the warmth anymore. I cracked my eyes slowly and saw a man that was looking at me with gentle eyes. I couldn't make out his face. It was all so blurry... I just remember those eyes... Brown, sever, cold yet carrying and so... sweet._

_I glanced a bit around and saw almost all the ships destroyed, on all the vessels there was this weird insignia but I saw it just for glimpse because I shifted my eyes back to the man as I felt someone else grab me._

_I started to cry. I raised my hands towards the brown-eyed man like wanting to stay with him. But he just stroked my cheek with a thumb._

_"You're gonna be okay little valkyrie... We'll meet again someday" his voice was gentle and held a pang of sadness._

_He kissed my forehead softly and his eyes turned glassy, they looked almost like he was smiling. A sad smile. Then he started to step back. Putting distance between us. I was crying so hard, sobbing uncontrolably._

_The roars of the beasts came closer and closer like the thunder that grew louder and louder._

_It felt like we moved, the one that was holding me, and myself. I looked once again back towards the man, just to see him fighting with a dragon. I wanted to reach for him and help him but we were distancing._

_I didn't feel the warmth anymore... I felt cold and empty..._

_Like someone just ripped a part of me away._

_The cold raindrops were falling on my face and on the cloth that I was wrapped in._

_There was another powerful thunder and a heartbreaking, blood-curling scream along with it..._

„NO!" I shouted as I sat up straight. My body was coated in a layer of sweat and I was gasping for air.

A loud thunder echoed outside, the wind was blowing powerfully and the raindrops were hiting almost violently the hatch of the window. It was dark outside and in the house.

I didn't even know what hour it was. It could be not even past midnight for all I knew.

I got sit on the edge of the bed and lighted up fast the candle sitting on a small chair. It gave a bit of light to the gloomy room and I felt more at ease. Being still shaken up from the nightmare and the thunderstorm really wasn't helping, but I tried to calm down.

I held my head in my hands and started down at the floor with an empty look.

_Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale..._

It was just a nightmare. Even though I had it for so many times. When I got it for the first time I was so little. I literally cried the whole night, silently, and I was scared to get out of bed. Plus I was afraid to tell my parents about it since I thought it would come true. It was a stupid belief, but at that time I was ready to belive in almost anything.

It was the same thing every time. The thunderstorm, the dragons, the brown-eyed man, the insignia, the heartbreaking scream. It always ended with that scream, and it always broke my heart to pieces.

I was about to drift off into my own thoughts when I heard some footsteps coming upstairs and the door creaking as it was slightly opened.

I raised my head and my eyes shot towards the door. There was a woman silhouette walking slowly towards me.

„Sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked as she walked to me and got sit next to me.

„I am fine mom..." I replied sotfly, a bit ashamed though since this was repeating every other night. I was starting to feel already like a burden to my parents.

Her gaze was on me „Again nightmares?..." she questioned with a bit of a worried voice but still there was a small hint of tiredness.

„Y-yeah..." I replied slowly as the nightmare flashed in front of my eyes.

It was awful and it wasn't awful in the same time. But for sure it was heartbreaking.

I always believed that it was my father in it because of his brown-yellowish eyes, like the honey. I was keen to believe it, but there was a no. I didn't _feel_ like it was my dad. If that even made any sense.

Actually, I shouldn't even be caring if it was him or not. It was just a nightmare. Nothing important.

I got a bit lost in my thoughts, then felt something warm wrap around me and realized it was my mom hugging me.

„Shhh... It's okay darling... We all have nightmares sometimes. They reflect the things that we're afraid of or the memories that certainly shocked us... It's alright" she said as she stroked my hair softly with one of her hands.

I hugged her back tightly „Yeah... It's not big deal... Just an incubus"

She pulled away slowly after a couple of minutes and cupped one of my cheeks in her palm "We're always here for you. Okay?" she asked as I nodded slowly and gave her a small smile. I was so happy that I at least had them, they would always help me.

She smiled back as she got away her hand. I looked in her blue, carrying eyes. Same as mine, just mine were a bit more blue-gray while hers were deep blue like the ocean.

„Now go back to sleep, alright?" she proded gently as she got up slowly.

„But..." I replied with half voice as I laid back in the bed and rested my head on the pillow.

„No buts. You have to rest" she stated firmly as she covered me with the blanket that I was sleeping under.

She bowed down to me and kissed my forehead „Think about something good and you won't get nightmares anymore" she said as she straightened up and walked towards the door „I'll let the candle and we're downstairs if you need anything" she looked over her shoulder „Good night"

„Good night, mom"

I pretended to sleep, while I waited for her to go back downstairs. When I heard the little creak sound as the door got slowly shut, I shifted a bit in my bed and pulled the cover off slowly as I heard the soft footsteps distancing while she descended.

When I didn't hear them no more, I got sit carefully on the edge of the bed without making lots of noise.

I wouldn't go back to sleep. Especially during a thunderstorm. I wouldn't even be able to fall asleep, so what's the point.

A loud thunder echoed through the night air and I swear my heart skipped a beat. The sound was so close and shook me up. I pulled the blanket around me and stared at the cracked window hatch.

I think I would never stop being afraid of thunderstorms. Same would have applied to dragons if it wasn't for Phantom and the bond that we shared. Bond that was pretty strong since I could understand him.

Yes, a Dragon Whisperer, how original.

Anyway. I haven't told anyone about it though. It's just, I really don't want people to treat me like I am different or like I am insane, and maybe even outcast me because of this. Because of what I am.

I had heard and read stories about Dragon Whisperers. They all ended badly, fatally I would better say. People hated them because they were against dragon killing, because they could ‚manipulate' dragons, make the beasts attack others, about their bloody red eyes and how they turned against humans and stood by the dragons.

Half of that had to be bullshit. I'd rather say that I was pretty much always bickering around with Phantom and I certainly couldn't get dragons to do what I wanted. Not even my own sometimes.

Another reason why I didn't tell anyone was because I didn't want to get separated from my parents. The only persons I trusted. Even though I haven't told them. But I loved them and I didn't want to make them sad or disappoint them.

I just didn't know how they would feel about this, because I had no idea how I felt about it.

I shook off the thoughts and got up slowly. Walked to the crate that was right in front of my bed and opened it as carefully as I could. But the damn thing creaked and I muttered some curses under my breath. I couldn't let my parents hear me.

I stilled a bit after I opened entirely the lid and listened, just to make sure no one was coming upstairs. There was a mortal silence. Good.

After I grabbed a pair of black tight pants, a white long-sleeved shirt, a dark grey corset, a black vest with a hood and a pair of long black boots, I got dressed and then tip-toed towards the place where Phantom was sleeping near my bed.

„Psst Phantom! Wake up!" I said and started to nudge his side. He wasn't such a big dragon, smaller than a Night Fury. His head was flatter and more pointed-like, his skin looked rougher and imitated sand, but was really soft at touch. His eye color was much like mine, blue-gray, but lighter, almost like ice.

 _„Hmmm... Marianne let me sleep..."_ he replied sleepily as he rolled on the other side, pushing me away with one of his wings.

„Phantom! Wake up! C'mon! You wanted a night flight yesterday when I couldn't get out of the house. Now I can. So get up and let's go!" I yelled quietly as I tried to push him off his flat stone.

 _„Urgh fine. Fine"_ he groaned as he got up lazily and stretched like a cat to awake himself.

I grabbed a stachel and stuffed some sheets from my desk, a journal and a charcoal pencil in it fast along with a map.

Someone nudged me from behind and when I turned around I saw it was my lazy ass friend. He made a step back and looked at me _„So we're going or not? Because I can go back to sleep in any moment"_ he stated as he started to walk back to his stone.

I trotted to him, grabbed the saddle and secured it on his back. Then I hopped on it and petted his head.

I leaned closer to his ear and whispered „Let's get out as always and we're going to search for Trader Johann, alright?"

He nodded and opened with the tail a wooden hatch that was above my wooden desk and we flew out of the house right through it.

The storm stopped but it was still raining slightly. I pulled the hood on my head and looked forward at the dark sea.

As we glided above the water, it seemed pretty quiet and peacefull.

We didn't talk at all. I was still a bit lost in my thoughts.

Then after a while Phantom broke the silence and asked _„Marianne, maybe it's not a really good thing to keep disappearing like this.. You know that your parents are worried about you. And why searching for Johann? What you dreamed this time?"_

I glanced down at him „I know, but I can't keep staying in the house, doing literally nothing, and I can't really get sleep. You know why" I let out a breathe and then continued „As about Johann. I thought that maybe, maybe I could talk to him about it? About all of it. I know it's going to be dawn soon, but I really need to talk with someone about it. Besides you" I scratched my head a bit „And I think that maybe, just maybe, he could help. I've got this weird feeling about it. I don't know how to explain"

He glanced up at me with the corner of the eye _„How about Stoick? He forbid you from leaving the island and you know that"_

I let out a tired breath and shifted my eyes back on the horizon.

"I'll deal with that after. I want to trust this feeling and I am pretty sure that Johann will keep the secret. He's a good man"

Phantom sighed and shook his head in dissaproval.

Then we both fell in silence.

_„You know, maybe you should better talk to your mother. Johann is Johann, your mother is your mother. There's a pretty big difference. And I know that you think that maybe Johann might help you, but that's not likely and anyway, it's just a nightmare, Anne. It's not real. Maybe it's just what you're afraid of? Thunderstorms duh"_

It all felt too surreal to be just a nightmare. And in a twisted way I _knew_ that it might have been true. I had no clue how to explain it but this man had to be somewhere.

In the last few days I had gotten the brilliant idea that maybe, if I told Johann about it, and it was true, then he would remember what happened and who was the man.

"Yes, but why I would be afraid of dragons. Okay, I am afraid of the storm, but the dragons? Makes no sense. And whatever you say, we still go to search for Johann and that's all" I stated firmly and heard Phantom sigh a bit disappointed, and if he could I was sure he'd make a facepalm, or paw. Facepaw. Whatever.

We glided above the blue ocean for an hour or two already. The sun was already up since half hour I guess and I was so happy we made it this far without anyone noticing and no one to turn us back to Berk.

But my happiness was short lived. There was a dragon flying towards us.

 _Great... Just great..._ I thought to myself while furrowing my eyebrows.

As we got closer to the dragon it turned out to be a silver Razorwhip. Ingrid. Great. That's the only thing that I was missing right now. Someone to get me back to Stoick and the worst was that it would be a bit hard to sneak away from her since her dragon was way older than Phantom, who, by the way, was only like two years old.

We both stopped flying. Couldn't it be anyone else. She's one of the best at dagger throwing, also at swimming and of course she trained a Razorwhip, which all were in awe from. The reasons why I mostly hate her.

Like I couldn't train a Razorwhip. I've never actually trained a dragon due to the fact that all the dragons are just simply became my friends after they realized who I was. Well, not all of them, but you get the point.

„Hey! Where in Hel are you going now?!" she exclaimed a bit angrily.

"It's none of your concern where I go or what I do!" I bit back coldly as I kept my gaze glued to her dark hazel one.

 _„I told you last month that we didn't have to go to that island, where waters were full of Scauldrons, but of course you didn't listen to me"_ the sand wraith said as he looked up at me.

I leaned close to his ear and whispered „We'll talk about that later"

I straightened back up and glanced at Ingrid who was staring at me „Why are you always whispering something to him? Looks odd"

I stared at her coldly "It's my deal what and when I do. Do you have a problem with it?"

She kept that look of disgust plastered on her face and then replied with a devious smile „No. Not at all. But I know someone who's going to be very 'happy' to see you"

She said the last part in a sarcastic way and I got that she was talking about Stoick, or maybe Hiccup, but he was mostly at the Edge so the chief it was. Not like I have gotten in enough trouble with Stoick till now.

„Let's go!" she shouted as she petted her Razorwhip and flew back towards Berk.

„Let's go boy..." I said softly and scratched gently the scales from the top of his head.

He purred in satisfaction, then turned around and flew back to the island we came from.

We didn't actually have much of a choice then to follow. We could try to sneak away the next day.

We arrived at the Great Hall in like twenty minutes or so because someone, Ingrid, wanted to get there as soon as possible. It was a bit weird from her, but I didn't mind it. The faster I was done with this, the faster I could go to search for Johann again. After we landed at the entrance of the Great Hall I hoped off my dragon just to get shoved inside of the Hall by the Razorwhip's rider.

I gave her a long look and then started to walk through the long chamber aligned with long oval tables with a line of fire in their center. There were torches on the walls and big wooden carved columns that had two meanings: a decorative one and to hold the stone ceiling if something happened, because the whole Hall was carved in the so said mountain from the island.

As I walked closer to the platform where Stoick was standing I started to feel kind of pity and my mind was racing searching for a good excuse as to why I left this time.

I stopped a few good feet away from him and saw the girl with brown hair stopping a bit in front of me „Chief, Marianne was about to leave the surroundings of Berk even if you did forbid her to do so"

I suppressed a groan and the urge to roll my eyes and just looked at the man in front of me. He turned towards us and glanced at me for a moment before he looked at Ingrid „I have it from here, you can go"

She inclined a bit her head and walked fast to the big doors of the Great Hall and not even in half a minute she was out.

After I heard the doors close, I saw the chief break his gaze from the door and he looked at me „What happened this time?" he asked as he rubbed a bit his face. The age was starting to show up bit by bit on his face and especially on his beard that had a white bit of hair.

I sighed while I looked down at my feet.

„Well, I... It was beautiful outside and I wanted to go on a flight around the island"

He raised a brow „Oh really? A thunderstorm is beautiful for you, aye?"

I mentally slapped myself in that moment. Why couldn't I come up with something else? No, I had to ‚enjoy' the nature.

I scratched a bit my nape, then shook my head softly and looked back up at Stoick in defeat „I wanted to go to search for Johann"

He raised a brow „Why? He would be back here in a week or so"

I bit the inside of my cheek a bit while trying to find something fast to say „I needed some ink and some charcoal" I trailed off and then glanced back at Stoick's eyes that seemed to soften.

„Marianne, I know how close you are to Johann and that he cares about you a lot, but may I remind you what happened last time when you left Berk?"

I looked down slightly ashamed but mostly to hide the fact that I was annoyed by him reminding me again about what happened months ago.

„Not really..." I took in a deep breath and glanced up at his green faded eyes „But it's been months already... Maybe I could g—"

„No. That's the last time I tell you, stay on the island. One more time you try to go away to fall in some danger and I am going to forbid you to even fly with your dragon. Understood?"

Okay now that got me angry and the worst was that he was serious and had that stone like mask back on his face.

I clenched my jaw slightly „Yes" I replied shortly through gritted teeth and then stormed out of the big chamber as fast as I could.

Who did he think he was? I didn't care if he was the chief. I was a viking and I could do whatever I wanted. And I would, do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted, wherever I wanted and with whoever I wanted.

I didn't even notice Phantom trotting beside me as I was heading towards my parents' house through the village. I had to walk a bit because our house was placed near the docks since my dad was a fisherman.

It was a simple viking wooden two story house like the others. Even though my dad decided to get off the dragon head since we made peace with the dragons. I walked in and shut the door behind me after the sandy dragon walked in.

After I got into the kitchen to grab something to eat I noticed that my mom was gone so as my dad.

Damn great.

I had enough time to pack some stuff for tonight when I would leave to search for Johann and then, maybe, go to the Edge? I was still not sure but if not, I would probably search for an island where I could live. I didn't want to stay more on Berk.

Maybe it was a bit because of the restrictions I had, maybe it was because I was still infuriated and I was thinking like this, but in that moment I didn't really care.

After I finished I went upstairs to my room and saw Phantom laid on a side, his chest rising and falling slowly while. Guess he noticed I was soaked up in my thoughts and decided to take a nap.

So I grabbed a two leather bags that I hid under my bed and started to pack my stuff, folding the clothes and placing them in one of the bags. Then I placed it back under my bed so my mother wouldn't notice it and ask what I was doing.

I went to my desk and grabbed all my journals and maps that I had, I even kept some different dragon scales and teeth that I found, in a wooden carved box that my mom thought was a box where I kept crystals since I liked those as well.

After like an hour I was done packing and I decided to write some stuff on some papers and spread them across my table so it won't look like I just wiped all clean from it.

While writing and sketching some nonsense, the idea of leaving a letter for my parents popped up in my mind. So I began writing. I just wanted to assure them that it was the best for me and that they didn't have for what to worry.

The day dozed off pretty fast, mostly because I fell asleep eventually and woke up just in the evening. It was a good thing though, I would be rested and it won't be hard for me to stay awake through our search.

During the dinner I was pretty much quiet while I was watching my parents talking and joking around. I couldn't even really bring myself to laugh. And for sure I wasn't hungry.

I was more anxious than anything. So many thoughts were eating away at my mind and I was about to let them take over when I felt someone's eyes on me. I shot up straight in my chair from the laid back position I was some seconds ago in, and glanced at my dad and then at my mom „Sorry, but what were you saying?"

My dad shook his head slowly and then locked his gaze with mine „Are you alright Marianne?"

I nodded my head once and plastered a smile on my face as real as I could in that moment „Yeah... Just. Tired..." I trailed off while yawning and stretching my arms a bit above my head „I'll go get some sleep" with that said I got up and went to hug my parents and wished them good night before I trotted back to my room.

All was ready and I just had to wait till my parents would fall asleep so I could sneak out of the house. After shutting the light from the candle I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours till I heard the soft snors of my dad.

I got up without making any noise and woke up Phantom, then grabbed the bags from under my bed and secured them on both sides of his saddle, they weren't big so he would do pretty much fine.

I looked once more around my room not wanting to forget anything and after I made sure I grabbed everything I needed I hopped on the dragon's back, pulled my hood on and we took off as the last night, into the dark sky above us. Hoping that no one would spot me and we could actually leave already.

Leaving...

It made me cry that I had to leave my family.

But it was for the better.


	2. Ship Graveyard

It was almost sunrise.

It had been already like six or seven hours since we were flying away from Berk. If we made it this far then we could make it further.

We had to fly one or two days more to get to Johann if he was following his usual route, from the far north-eastern islands to Berk. And I was sure that this days would go by faster than I would think. The only thing I had to be worried about was the food, water and being stealthy enough. I couldn't risk us being seen again by someone we knew.

Thus the reason we were flying above the clouds and pretty close to them. If something seemed off we could just fly in them.

I raised my arms up and then laid back on Phantom's spine. It was such a good feeling to be free to fly again where and when we wanted. We would keep flying till around sunset and then we should find a shelter to stay overnight.

I scratched a bit the scales from his side while my eyes lingered on the sky. The stars flickering faintly on the still slightly dark expanse. There was a breeze coating us in the salty scent of the sea and I felt content.

No nightmares to bother.

No storm.

Not a restriction.

Just me, Phantom and the nature.

„Just some more hours and for sure no one from Berk is gonna find us" I let out a breathy chuckle „Still can't believe we didn't bump into anyone till now"

Phantom stayed quiet for some moments and then started to slow down slightly.

„What is it?" I questioned in disbelief as I straightened back up.

 _„You might want to swallow back your words"_ he growled out and kept his gaze fixed on something in front of us.

After following his look I swear I was about to scream in agony.

„How in Hel?!"

I furrowed my brows and clenched my fists. How in the name of Thor did she even get here? I was definitely cursed or something.

„Am I going to get in this stuff for the rest of my life or what?" anger and bits of desperation filled my voice.

_„Maybe let's just try on another day then? I don't think we're going to be able to slip away from her"_

I glanced down at Phantom as I grabbed tight the pommel of his saddle and pulled on it a bit „No. We're going to dive straight to the water and then try to lose her in that fog" I said sternly and pointed at some thick fog in front of us.

We could make it there in like five minutes at full speed.

 _„Marianne, I don't think this is such a great idea"_ he replied slightly doubtfully.

I glanced again at the Razorwhip that was flying towards us, getting closer and closer.

We had to do this fast.

„Just trust me, alright?" I said and petted his neck.

He sighed in defeat and started to fly faster towards the silver dragon.

We were on full speed so as the other dragon and when we were not even fifty feet away I pulled on the pommel „NOW"

Phantom dove straight down to the water, leaving past us a bit of a confused Ingrid shouting from behind.

The Sand Wraith flew as fast as he could towards the fog.

I heard the metallic like sound from the flaps of those wings and turned around to see the Razorwhip following us still, almost catching up.

„Okay, we have to go faster and find a place to hide" I replied hurriedly as I turned back.

The muscles of the dragon tensed up some more and with some last powerful flaps we entered the fog.

I scratched his head and leaned forward, pointing to the left with one of my hands. He flew in that direction fast and soon enough we started to see some sea stacks and small ship wrecks.

I looked around frantically, searching for Ingrid. But I couldn't see anything through the thick fog. I could neither hear the metallic sound from the wings of the Razorwhip. The only sounds where coming from the Sand Wraith's wings, the slight breeze and the small waves that were hitting the stones and wrecks.

„Phantom, slow down a bit" I said slowly as I looked around once more to make sure we lost the duo.

He slowed down and now we were just gliding between the sea stacks. Here and there were scattered sunken ships that surfaced and putrid wrecks. The fog was starting to dissipate slightly, just to reveal more rock formations and ships bestrewed around.

„What is this place...?" I asked quietly as I kept on looking around and Phantom flew slowly between sea stacks and ship wrecks.

 _„I don't like it. Let's get out of here"_ growled Phantom with a voice full of awareness and slight grim and slowed down some more.

As my eyes roamed around the place, I spotted a bigger wreck. At least it looked bigger than the others from a bit far behind.

Curiousness shot through my veins and I suddenly felt this urge to take a look. I couldn't explain what it was, but I _needed_ to see something, find something there. It was like some sort of pull, a nudge to go and look.

I raised my hand fast and pointed it „No, let's go check that one"

After Phantom grumbled something under his breathe, he flew slowly towards the front of the ship.

My eyes shifted down and looked at the deck. There was a big, fainted, red pattern drawn on it, like a fist. Some cages made out of a weird green-bluish metal were scattered on the deck. It looked nothing like all the vessels I saw before.

As Phantom started to hover on one place, I moved my gaze to the rotten sail.

Instantly I felt my jaw drop as I stared at the insignia on the old sail. It was the same insignia I had seen in my nightmare, on one of the ships from the docks. It wasn't similar. It was the same.

My mind was racing.

If this was the same insignia then the nightmare wasn't just a nightmare. But it didn't make sense, how could it be even true. I... I didn't understand. I always felt like there was more to that nightmare but I never paid much attention to the feeling. Now that I was staring at the same symbol I started to realize that my subconscious wasn't lying.

There was more to the nightmare and to all of this. But what?

I was so soaked up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the dragon approaching us. Suddenly I was thrown off Phantom. I screamed as I plummeted and landed hardly on my back, on the putrid wooden deck, which surprisingly didn't break.

I groaned and rubbed a bit my forehead as I started to get up slowly. The next thing I knew I was tackled back down by someone.

„Get off me!" I shouted and tried to push the person off me but froze when I felt something cold on my bare throat. I gulped a bit and moved my eyes up just to be met by a pair of hazel ones staring down at me.

„Are you kidding me?!" I spat out annoyed.

„Nope" she replied and pressed the dagger a bit harder, almost cutting my skin.

„You don't mind get that thing off? You know, I am going to die if you slit my throat" I trailed off quietly. To say that I wasn't worried about my life was an understatement.

She chuckled a bit darkly and spoke in a mocking tone „And why would I get it off in the first place? Stoick forbid you from leaving the island and here you are, at the Ship Graveyard searching for trouble as always. Well here you got your trouble"

I shifted my gaze to look behind her and saw Phantom arguing with Ingrid's Razorwhip. I moved my eyes back to hers „You aren't going to kill me" I stated as fiercely as I could but my voice was still slightly shaken up.

„You really think I wouldn't if I had to?" she asked in a challenging tone. Her expression was cold but her eyes looked amused.

I cocked an eyebrow not understanding why she could've been amused. My confused expression became even more bewildered when she got up and extended her hand to me to help me get up.

I glared at it and waved her off „I can get up myself"

She gave me a shrug and tucked her dagger back in the small sheath in her boot while I got up. I glanced at Phantom and the Razorwhip and noticed that now they were chatting normally.

Okay?

I moved my gaze back to Ingrid's „Mind explaining what the hell was that?"

„What? You're going back to Berk anyway" she replied simply and chuckled a bit.

I groaned inwardly and furrowed my brows „Again? Come on! I just got away from Berk and I want to fly around for a while, explore or I don't know. I am sick of staying on that damned island and feel like someone locked me in a cage. I want to feel free, not like a prisoner"

„Oh don't start with that" Ingrid complained and I felt a smirk tug at my lips.

„BUT PLEASE MOM. I am not going to do anything bad. I'll be a good kid" I whined and made the best puppy eyes I could.

She stared at me blankly for a moment „Don't look at me like that, and I am not your mom" she averted her eyes from mine but then glanced again at them for a few times.

„Ugh fine. Just quit doing that thing"

I let out a breathy laugh as I started to walk towards the entrance to the main deck while gesturing for Phantom to follow.

„Wait"

Suddenly I felt someone gripping my am. I looked back just to see Ingrid looking at me in disbelief as she let go of my arm.

„You're going into the Reaper? Seriously? You've got nothing better to do with your life?"

„The Reaper?" I raised one of my brows slightly confused „This ship is called the Reaper?"

She nodded her head as I mused for a bit then shrugged „Honestly I don't care. I want to see what's down there" I replied and pointed to the hatch, then marched towards it.

Ingrid groaned annoyed and followed me.

I turned back once again to look at her a bit more confused „You're coming too?"

„Of course. If you end up dying I want to see it" she said cheekily and winked at me.

I clenched my jaw and one of my fists. I wanted to punch her so badly in that moment but reminded myself that I had to stay calm and took a deep breath in to chill.

Then I turned around and opened the hatch. I started to step slowly down on the old ladder and noticed a cramped trap coming out of the wooden floor at the bottom of the stairs.

Someone had been already here before us. It was good and bad. Good because it was most likely that all the traps had been triggered and it pretty safe now. Bad because whatever was on the ship could have been taken already.

I got off the ladder and walked past the trap and further into the gloomy corridor. The wood was creaking quietly under our feet. It was a pregnant silence. Putrid wood. Dark corridor and I had this weird feeling that any moment someone would jump from one of the corners. It was quit scary to be honest.

We kept on walking forward carefully and got in a big, gloomy chamber. On both sides were cells, the doors were made out of the same green-bluish metal as the cages on the deck.

At the end of the room we saw some long, sharp spikes coming out of the decking. Several crossbows were placed between the cells. The door that led into another chamber, right in front, was wrecked.

I started to walk onward when the vessel suddenly shook and I almost fell.

From above we started to hear some loud hissing along with angry roars.

„What in the name of Thor..." Ingrid mumbled out before she started to rush to the ladder then climbed up fast. I followed her hurriedly and what I saw outside shocked me.

Giant eels.

Freaking giant eels.

My eyes searched around for Phantom or Ingrid's dragon but found none of them.

We were almost surrounded by the giant eels. With none of our dragons around. Hooray.

„We're doomed" I commented as I looked back at the hissing beasts.

„Oh really? I haven't noticed" Ingrid snapped back and pulled out one of her daggers.

I looked fast around for a weapon and noticed a nog lying randomly on the deck. I grabbed it and then whacked one of the eels hard. The eel stumbled back and feel into the water.

„Never thought you could even lift a stud" Ingrid exclaimed a bit surprised but mostly sarcastically.

„Thank you kind" I replied annoyed and rolled my eyes.

The dark haired viking pulled out quickly one of her daggers, aimed it at one of the eels and threw it right in its head. The beast let out a small hiss and fell down on the wood with a big thud.

„Bull's eyes. Nice shot!" I cheered. I always knew she was good at dagger throwing, but not like that.

„Well thank you" she retorted while throwing another dagger with the same accuracy „Three down, three more to go"

„You have to teach me to throw like that"

We fought off the rest of the eels and in a couple of minutes all three were down.

Ingrid was cleaning one of her daggers while I was looking around for our dragons. To my disappointment I found nothing. They surely got pretty scared of the eels. I would've too.

I tried what I saw Hiccup do once, the dragon call and noticed that Ingrid looked at me like I ate worms.

„What?" I asked confused.

„Nothing. You sound more like you've got some problems with your head, not like you're calling for the dragons"

I rolled my eyes at her and tried again.

At first there was nothing. But I was patient. After a while I heard two roars. I looked up to see both dragons flying towards the ship and land with two loud thuds.

„Phantom!" „Sekweya!" we both exclaimed at once and hurried to our dragons.

I hugged Phantom tightly and felt relieved, I was more than happy that he was alright.

 _„I am happy to see you too"_ he replied a bit out of breath and I pulled away.

He looked at me, guilt feeling his eyes _„Sorry that I flew away like that... Especially when you needed me. I got scared because of the eels, you know"_

I fixed my eyes with his and scratched his muzzle softly „It's alright. I am sure I would've flew away too if I was in your place. I know how afraid you are of eels. It's fine"

He sighed _„Well if you say so"_

„Of course I do. You haven't done anything wrong and you shouldn't be blaming yourself. Sometimes we have to face our fears and you just weren't ready"

I felt someone's gaze on the back of my head and turned around just to see Ingrid and Sekweya staring at me oddly.

„What?" I asked confused.

„You just were... It was like you were talking with your dragon" she replied with a bewildered expression on her face „We can't understand them. It's not like we can have a conversation with them. So why do you keep talking with your dragon like you actually understand what he's saying?"

I glared at her coldly „What's your deal? Does it bother you somehow or I don't know? That I treat my dragon like an actual person and just like a pet as many others do? Have any problems with it?"

„No" she replied shortly and hopped on her Razorwhip. Sekweya spread her wings and they were about to fly up.

„Wait. Where are you going?" I asked not averting my gaze from her.

„Away from creeps" she snapped back and with that they shot up in the air and disappeared into the clouds.

I was bubbling with rage. How could she call me a creep? She should look at herself when she's hurrying away or when she's mumbling something to herself or whenever she's sneaking through the village.

I took in a deep breath to calm myself down and turned back to Phantom „Did you see that?! She thinks she's the perfection itself or what? Creeps pff"

_„She just doesn't know that you can understand dragons and from her point of view it looks strange that you're talking like this to me. You know it yourself already. Maybe tell her?"_

„I am not going to tell her anything about this. What if she tells someone else and they'll kill me? Catch me? Torture me or whatever. Or what if she's going to think that I am gone? A psycho, nuts, crazy, mad, shall I go on?" I snapped back and then felt a hot fume shot right in my face.

I coughed a bit „Hey!" I shouted and the next thing I knew I was on Phantom's back „Wait. Where are we going?"

 _„After your future friend"_ he replied and flew up fast into the clouds.

„No! Not going to happen! I can't be friends with such a moron!"

He sniffed a bit the air, not paying attention to me and flew quickly into a direction. Obviously following the duo.

 _„Stop complaining already. You did a great job together when you got rid of the eels. I am sure of it. If you wouldn't have... then... well..."_ he looked in front, not wanting to look at me because I knew how he felt. Guilty that he just flew away when I needed him.

I shook my head a bit in disapproval „She thinks I am a freak and if she hears that I can understand dragons she's going to think that I am totally gone"

 _„Well, you don't have much of a choice now"_ he said calmly.

Then I noticed the Razorwhip in front of us „There's no way I am apologizing for being ‚weird' from her point of view. _She_ should apologize because she called me a creep" I stated firmly and crossed my arms over my chest.

Phantom flew closer to them and now we were gliding next to Sekweya.

Silence.

Neither me or Ingrid said anything or exchanged glances.

After a while I was done with the silence and decided to say something otherwise we would fly like this forever.

„So? Want to apologize or I go fly away?"

She gave me a long look and rolled her eyes annoyed.

„Ugh fine... I am sincerely sorry for calling you a creep because you're talking to your dragon which is actually pretty odd" she scratched her nape a bit „I don't even get why I am apologizing to be honest"

I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes at her „Whatever. Apology accepted"

And we fell back in silence.

As we kept on flying, we started to hear some arrows whistling through the air, dragon roars, splashes and explosions. I didn't even get time to ask where we were going that suddenly some arrows flew up right in front of us.

Our dragons came to a halt and then dove down and out of the clouds.

There were some ships like the wreck we've been on today. Men firing arrows, chains, boulders and spears from them.

Some dragons were blasting the ships and freeing the caged dragons. It was a Nadder, a Gronckle, a Monstrous Nightmare and a Zippleback.

Suddenly I heard a high pitched sound then saw a purple blast shooting in the side of the ship that made the vessel start to sink.

A Night Fury! It was Hiccup and the gang!

Me and Phantom kept somewhat of distance and followed Toothless with our eyes.

All of them were our idols since I got to know about them and for Phantom since he started to fly and I told him about all of them. He never got to see any of the riders but he was surely more than giddy to meet them and their dragons.

Both of us weren't even paying to attention to what was happening around us.

„ANKER!"

I snapped out of my ‚trance' and my eyes shot to Ingrid who was looking at something to my right.

I looked fast in that direction and saw a big boulder flying straight towards us.

„Oh no..." 


	3. Toothless...?

My eyes were glued to the boulder that was getting closer and closer to us. My body was just like frozen. My breath was caught up in my throat and I felt like my heart stilled.

The boulder was not even fifteen feet away from us when I snapped out of it and tugged hard on the pommel of Phantom's saddle.

„Phantom!"

Before he could do anything we got hit by the cobble and I was shoved off the Sand Wraith's saddle during the collision. We were both plummeting towards the dark ocean bellow.

"AH! PHANTOM!" I shouted on top of my lungs and raised my hands towards my friend like wanting to grab onto him.

Suddenly a net shot from behind him and wrapped around him.

„NO!"

He fell into the water and the men from the deck started to drag the net up.

I looked under me and realized I was getting closer and closer to be submerged in the cold embraces of the waves. My heart was racing. I had never been so scared before. Fear flowed through my veins and I felt paralyzed.

I closed my eyes as I was about to collapse into the sea.

But I felt nothing. Like... nothing. Literally nothing. Nor cold, nor the water. Just something holding me by my shoulders.

I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes slowly. I was gliding above the surface of the water.

I wasn't dead... _I am not dead!_

A relieved sigh left my mouth and my lips tugged into a small smile. I moved my head to the side and saw a black paw. I furrowed my brows and looked up slowly.

Black skin.

Well better said black scales.

A Night Fury.

"T-toothless...?" I asked quietly, still shaken up by what happened few moments ago.

Toothless looked down at me and gave me a gummy smile.

"You got her bud?" questioned a male voice from above and in a glimpse I recognized it. It was Hiccup.

_Oh Thor. Oh Thor._

He bowed down to the left and looked at me. And I looked at him.

Those forest green eyes were so alluring and his auburn hair flowing and shinning slightly in the morning sun.

His lips tugged into a small smile and then he spoke softly "Well hello"

I think I was blushing because I felt my cheeks warm up a bit.

I smiled back a bit shyly "Hey and umm thank you for saving me..." I trailed off and suddenly it hit me like a yak. Phantom. I had to save him.

My eyes searched around fast for him and turned dark when I saw some men dragging him out of the water and onto the deck of one of the ships. As I looked a bit closer I noticed that his saddle was gone, so as all my things along with it.

_Great._

I pushed it aside though and balled my fists „We have to get my dragon back!" I shouted, anger feeling my body.

"Okay. Let's go bud" is all I heard before I noticed that we were speeding up towards the ship.

In no time we were above it, after we avoided some nets and chains.

I glanced below at the ship and saw the men trying to get Phantom into a cage. I had to do something. I couldn't just stay here and wait with crossed arms.

So I released myself from Toothless' paws and fell down towards the deck. I landed on one of the guards, knocking him out. The other men stared at me and started to approach.

I gulped and got up slowly.

"Alright, this wasn't the best plan" I said quietly as I looked behind at Phantom and glared at the two men that were in front of the Sand Wraith, blocking my way to him.

I had to act fast.

I quickly grabbed the axe of the unconscious guard and ran towards the two.

"AH!" I shouted as I kicked in the shin of the first one, then hit him square in the face. He fell on his side on the wood with a thud.

I shifted my gaze to the other one and stared at him coldly. I then ran towards him and attacked.

It was all like in slow motion. I swung the axe at him and he managed to block it with his sword.

The sound of metal colliding.

I gripped the wooden handle of the axe tighter and tried to send the opponent's sword flying away.

The man grinned and chuckled darkly. It pissed me the hell off.

With a last effort I pushed him backwards and hit his sword hard, making it fly out of his hand. I punched him hard in the face and ran to Phantom.

"I am here boy" I said hurriedly as I cut the net with the axe.

He got out and I hopped on his back fast. He shot a blast at the other folks and flew off the ship.

I petted Phantom's head and pointed one of the other vessels. He dove down towards it and blasted the side of the ship. Water flowed in the ship through the hole and it started to sink slowly.

I looked around and saw a big explosion next to the last ship.

"Hahaha yeah!"

_The twins. Duh._

We flew to Sekweya who was hovering in the air next to a blue Deadly Nadder. I glanced at the blonde rider. She looked at me with narrowed eyes like she suspected something. As if I cared.

"Who are you?" she suddenly asked.

"Um I'm Marianne and that's Ingrid, my friend"

"I know her. I never saw you before. What are you doing here?"

She definitely had something against me. Mostly trust issues for sure. I guessed.

"We were flying around and got the Graveyard and then after we fought off some eels we heard the explosions and roars and flew here to find you all"

She wasn't satisfied at all.

_What the hell did she have against me?_

I heard some wing flaps from my right and saw Hiccup and Toothless.

"What's wrong Astrid?" he asked calmly.

"Nothing, Hiccup. Everything's alright" Astrid said. Her eyes never leaving mine. Her frown not leaving her face, anger and coldness in her eyes. As she gripped tighter the pommel of the saddle, her dragon let out a growl that perfectly expressed what her rider was feeling. Hatred.

She looked at the others and then they flew away. Ingrid as well.

_Oh well._

I knew that Astrid had something against me, but I couldn't figure out what for now. One thing was certain, I wouldn't mention it to anyone, even though I was sure the others noticed as well.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Hiccup speak.

"She has a bit of trust issues sometimes"

"Can't blame her. I have the same, usually" I replied as I kept my gaze glued to the group flying away in the distance.

He chuckled lightly "Think you two will get along pretty soon"

"Hope she won't kill me till then" I said and laughed a bit. He joined me happily.

"Alright. Let's go to the Edge" Hiccup replied after a bit and flew in front.

I followed him and Toothless with my eyes and completely forgot that we had to fly after them.

_„Someone's in love, hm?"_

I shook my head slightly and hopped out of my daydream. I looked down at Phantom and rolled my eyes "No, I am not"

He chuckled in his own way _„Sure? You're looking at him like he's a chicken and you haven't ate anything in a month"_

"Yes, I am sure" I replied as I crossed my arms other my chest. Then the thought of him stole me again and I felt my cheeks warm up.

I didn't even realize when Phantom started to fly after them and soon caught up.

 _„You should talk to him. Oh and by the way, I think he's looking at you now"_ Phantom said and snickered a bit.

I glanced to my left and saw those forest green eyes again. I tried to stay chill and act normal, but I felt like a little girl who's got a crush.

"Hey"

"Hey you"

_Haha he replied. Okay, I am losing it already._

"Oh um so how's the Edge?" I asked with a smile and slapped myself inwardly.

_Stopped making a fool out of yourself._

"It's a beautiful place. You'll like it" he thought for a moment and then spoke again "You didn't tell me why you want to come there with Ingrid actually"

I was expecting to hear this question.

"Well actually I got on you by mistake. I was searching for Johann but I guess that could wait now. Who the hell where those guys?"

He looked straight forward and mused for a bit before answering "Well, they are dragon hunters. We are aware that their leader is Ryker Grimborn"

"Oh... Then I guess I could help you with them, if you don't mind of course and the others too" I stated firmly. It wouldn't be so bad to help them, especially since I could find more information about the hunters like this. Two birds with one rock.

"Hm yes, we could use some help I guess. Well anyway, wouldn't mind telling a bit more about yourself?"

_He wants to know more about me oh sweet Thor._

I wanted to slap myself.

_Snap out of it damn it._

He could want to know more about me for no reason, not that he likes me or something like that. But maybe... I mentally slapped myself again at the thought.

_Bring yourself together damn it._

"Haha I am not such an interesting person to be honest. I grew up on Berk like Ingrid and all of you. If you heard about the Ankers, not such an old family but still" I chuckled slightly and then bit the inside of my cheek.

"Yeah, I heard something about it. Think your father is a fisherman, right?"

"Yep, he is and my mother helps Gothi around. I didn't really have any friends back on Berk so I felt kinda lonely. But when I've got Phantom on a Snoggletog from Trader Johann I was extremely happy" I said as I scratched the scales from the back of his neck making him purr.

"Never saw this dragon in real before. Just some notes in the book of dragons" he replied a bit to himself as he glanced at Phantom.

"Well the egg looked a bit weird but I thought it was one of a Deadly Nadder, just dark brown and at the texture like the sand" I petted Phantom's side "He's like my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without him" and with that said I leaned forward and hugged his neck.

"That's awesome" Hiccup said with a smile.

"Yeah... He's the best" I replied and chuckled a bit.

 _„What's that? Don't like him anymore? Always knew you love me"_ I heard the dragon say in a playful tone. I wanted to whack him with something in that moment.

"Oh shut up you" I replied without even thinking twice. I froze slightly as I realized that Hiccup had heard me too for sure.

"Did you just address to your dragon or..." Hiccup trailed off in disbelief as he looked at me confused.

I felt so awkward in that very moment. It usually didn't happen. I should have been more careful... Stupid stupid stupid.

Now I had to tell him or deny it. But in both cases I didn't know how he would react. But one thing was certain, I would look like a freak in both situations. So what was there to loose...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, she's got a little crush on Hiccup, but no, I am not ruining Hiccstrid


	4. Promise

I was doomed. Like literally doomed, in both cases. Even if I told him the truth I wasn't sure if he would believe me, and what would I tell him? _Oh you know I can speak to dragons and I understand all what they say_ or _I assure you I am not out of my mind but I sometimes talk to my dragon_. I slapped myself inwardly and looked up at his confused gaze.

"I... It wasn't meant to you...!" I lowered my eyes a bit as I felt even more awkward and stupid "This is a disaster..." I mumbled under my breath and raised my eyes back to his "I just... I am... Ugh... I really don't know how to explain this so it won't sound like I am insane"

Hiccup cocked a brow and kept looking at me with the same bewildered look "Just relax and say it. I am sure it won't sound that bad" he spoke softly and gave me a small smile like an encouragement.

I let out a breath and nodded slowly then locked my eyes with his "Just please... Promise me you won't tell anyone about this... I am not sure how someone else would react or what would happen if wo—"

"It's alright. I get it. I won't tell anybody" he replied as I kept my gaze glued to his.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

I still wasn't actually sure if it was the right thing to do, to open up to someone. All my life I kept this part of myself hidden from others, even from my own parents. But there was something in me, a feeling, a nudge, I don't how to describe it, but this _thing_ told me to trust him and tell him. So I went on with this 'whisper' if you will.

_"Come on Anne, you haven't told anyone, at least try and see how it turns out"_

My gaze moved down to Phantom who was eyeing me hopefully with the corner of the eye. I groaned and rolled my eyes "Fine you"

I looked back to Hiccup whose face was even more confused now "I swear it's like you understand what he's saying" he mumbled.

"Um... Well... Do you know those stories about vikings who could understand dragons? Whisperers?"

"Yeah? I remember some that Gobber told me. Why? Wait..." he paused for a moment as his eyes widened slightly, realization settling in "You...? But I thought it was just some fairy tales"

"I am pretty much true I guess" I chuckled a bit nervously and continued "I do understand dragons and it might sound a bit crazy and all of that, but, I am a Dragon Whisperer...?"

Hiccup stared at me for the longest time, still shocked and confused. The silence was making me feel even more awkward and doubt started to slip in my mind. What if it wasn't such a good idea to tell him after all? Maybe now he really though I was gone.

I looked down and bit the inside of my lip slightly "I understand if you think I am not actually in my right mind or that I am making all of this up... But it's all true. I do understand dragons. It was always easier for me to be around them instead of other vikings, hence why I never had friends and—"

"—You've got one already"

I snapped my eyes to his "What...? Wait... You...?"

He chuckled a bit and nodded "Well there's no one else besides m— oops, Toothless and Phantom too"

I was slightly taken aback but smiled a bit "Thank you" I turned my head and looked forward as a sigh left my mouth "I just... No one ever wanted to be around me or really talk to me because all thought I am gone and stuff like that. It was always like this after we made peace with the dragons and worse since I got Phantom. I've had a friend before, we were almost tied to the hip but then it all changed, we just kind of parted ways since I discovered I could understand dragons..."

"I am sorry" he was quiet for a bit and then spoke again in a cheering voice "You don't have to stay alone now though and I am sure the others are going to be more than happy that you join us" I raised my head and saw him glancing at Phantom as he continued "Especially Fishlegs since we never saw a Sand Wraith before"

I burst out laughing and he joined me in "Yeah, I guess my dragon will be the next star of the Archipelago"

Hiccup nodded with a breathy laugh "Definitely"

_"Are you serious? Hello! Night Fury over here!"_

My eyes flew to Toothless "Come on Toothy, you're not the only one who's one of a kind"

The black dragon rolled his eyes at me as I heard Phantom laugh _"That's right"_

_"Even though I think there should be more Sand Wrai—"_

_"Whatever"_

"Please don't tell me you two are going to be like this the whole time" I groaned out and bit back a laugh.

_"No"_

_"Maybe"_

Toothless growled lowly at Phantom who returned the warning with a growl of his own.

I rolled my eyes then looked up to Hiccup who was glancing from Toothless to Phantom and then his gaze moved to mine as he cocked a brow, mystified while he looked me in a mix of confusion and curiosity.

I shook my head slightly "Obviously someone's not feeling okay about being taken the place of the 'unique' and 'one of a kind' around here" I chuckled a bit as I looked at Toothless and Phantom "They're just bickering around"

"Are you jealous big baby boo?" with that said Hiccup leaned on Toothless' back and hugged him.

_"I'll give him jealous. Just wait for when we get back on the Edge"_

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off fast by Toothless who was looking at me intently _"Don't you dare telling him about my 'plan' "_

I bit back a laugh while Toothless chuckled in his own dragonish way.

_"You know, I really want to take a long nap when we get there. So no questions or any researches. Just some damn peace and quiet"_

I chuckled heartily "Yeah, yeah, you'll get your nap" then I looked back at Hiccup "Phantom said that he wants to take a nap when we arrive and that he doesn't want any 'researches' from the first minute we land"

Hiccup laughed a bit and then added "Knowing Fishlegs he's already giddy about seeing Phantom"

I laughed with him for a bit more, then silence settled in. Both dragons were having a casual talk while I fiddle mindlessly with the pommel of Phantom's saddle.

For a bit I couldn't actually take my mind away from the way he chuckled while he looked and down and shook his head. That silky auburn hair, those forest green eyes, that smile. I shook my head a bit and glanced at the sun that was starting to set already then I moved my gaze to Hiccup who seemed in deep thought.

So I decided to lean on Phantom's back and rest a bit. I closed my eyes and ended up taking a nap. I didn't get any sleep in the past day and I was a bit tired.

Curious thing is that I didn't have any nightmares and I woke up when someone shook me by my shoulders gently. I cracked my eyes slowly and looked at the person in front of me.

"Hey..." I said sleepily and covered my mouth as I let out a yawn.

"Hey. We arrived and you were asleep, so I woke you up" Hiccup replied with a smile and then took a step back to give me my space.

I heard Toothless scoff from behind his rider _"You wouldn't have done it if I didn't nudge you to her so you would wake her up"_

I bit back a laugh and smiled at Hiccup "Thank you"

As I hopped off Phantom I noticed that it was dark already outside. We were near some sort of construction that looked like a half globe. When I looked up I saw some huts placed on high stones, connected with wooden bridges and ladders. From one of the huts that was placed higher, came some slight light and I heard some laughter coming from inside.

"That's the club house" Hiccup pointed out "and I am guessing the others are having a great time. Let's go get something to eat and maybe get Astrid to be your bestie after all" he chuckled and started to walk as I followed him.

"Yeah, maybe, if he doesn't kill me first of course"

We both laughed some more as we continued walking. On the way to the clubhouse Hiccup had told me more about the Edge and mentioned the Dragon Eye which sounded like an interesting artifact. Also we both were more than curious and excited to see what projection would Phantom's fire make.

"I think that we're going to learn some more about him. More than I know anyway" I chuckled out as we got on the platform of the clubhouse.

He gave a nod "Yes, can't wait to see what Fishlegs can make out of that projection"

We were already at the entrance of the hut "Yeah, bet he won't be able to sleep knowing that there's a new dragon and he has to wait till tomorrow to learn more about him" I laughed a bit and Hiccup joined me in until we both saw the others staring at us.

"Who's the young lady?" questioned Tuffnut blankly and looked at his twin who had a devious smile plastered over her face.

"Astrid is definitely gonna kill her" she snickered before she eyed me up and down then looked back at her twin with the same grin.

"Oh no, no, no and no. I don't want to become that Nadder's next snack" I groaned and heard the others laugh.

"Good luck with that" chuckled out one of the twins.

I opened my mouth to speak when I heard Hiccup "Where's she by the way?"

Till he asked I haven't even noticed that Astrid and Ingrid were missing. Interesting.

"Well future miss Lout went on a night patrol with the other new girl"

"Snotlout I am pretty much sure she's future miss Haddock"

"Oh really Fishface? With..." he looked at me "what's your name?"

I cocked my brow at him and replied reluctantly "Marianne, Marianne Anker. Why?"

"Ya can already forget about the Anker thingy. So as I was saying, the chances of our dear Astrid to become my wife are increasing since Marianne here could become a Haddo—"

"Snotlout!" I let out a breath and glared a bit at him "Hiccup and Astrid are a couple made in Valhalla. And I am definitely not into Hiccup and neither he in me, so just calm the hell down folks"

All of them but Hiccup looked at me a bit warily.

"Um... I'll go fly a bit with Phantom" I spoke quietly after eyeing all of them "Good night" with that I rushed out of the clubhouse and back down to the dome where Phantom was laying, trying to take a nap.

I shook him slightly "Phantom, let's go"

He let out a breath and got up slowly _"Where? Why?"_

"Just let's go see the island a bit?" I insisted and hopped on his back.

_"You sure you're alright?"_

"Yes, I am. Now let's go"

With that said we flew up into the night sky and above the Edge. It looked stunning from up here. Peaceful. But I couldn't really stand the impression that the others made about me. I kind of... liked Hiccup. A bit. But it wasn't something that would last more than a few days and I wasn't going to ruin whatever was going between him and Astrid. It wouldn't be fair. I couldn't do that to him or her.

As we were gliding above the island I looked up at the full moon and couldn't help but remember about those brown eyes... That damn thing was killing me, mostly because I didn't know if I should believe it was true or not.

I leaned on Phantom's back and kept looking up at the glittering stars on the dark expanse.

The good part of this 'search' was that it lead me to finding a friend.

A friend.

I chuckled to myself slightly.

I finally made one.


	5. Glacier Island Part I

_"Marianne..."_

I cracked my eyes open and looked around. The coast was clear so I assumed that I imagined the whisper and got up from under Phantom's wing.

After we flew a bit more the previous day, we landed here and watched the stars until I think we both drifted into sleep. A sleep without any nightmares. But I didn't mind it though, a dreamless night was better than that nightmare.

We didn't talk at all in that morning as we flew a bit more around the island which looked awesome in the morning. Terrible Terrors singing sweetly in the morning air, Gronckles and Nadders playing through the shades of the trees, the sea was calm with the waves lazily hitting the beige shore, the sun was shooting warm arrows of light through the puffy clouds, the sky was blue and there wasn't even a breeze.

Yesterday was kind of odd besides the embarrassing first impression that others made about me. Astrid had been missing and I wouldn't have minded it if Ingrid didn't go as well. There was something in me telling me that something was off, that the blonde was hiding something. Maybe it was the fact that she hated me that made me assume things now but I just shrugged it all off and just relished the feeling of flying.

We went like this through half of the day, just flying around as I was trying to push away the plaguing thoughts that wanted to eat at my mind. Eventually we also went to eat and drink, then stayed the whole afternoon in a clearing in the forest on the opposite side of the island.

It was already past sunset when we landed on the platform of the clubhouse to see the others talking hotly about something inside.

I hopped off Phantom and walked inside.

All quieted down and turned to look at me as I leaned against the wall at the entrance "What?"

As I looked around I noticed that once again Ingrid was nowhere to be seen. This was getting weirder.

"Um—"

"This is actually not a conversation that you will be part of so do you mind, I don't know, getting the hell out? We don't need someone to ruin our plan"

I snapped my eyes to Astrid's furious ones and crossed my arms "You don't even know anything about me and you can't just go and assume that I not good enough or things like that"

"That's totally right. We don't know anything about you, so why don't you grab your dragon and go back to Berk?"

I scoffed "So Ingrid doesn't count as a stranger, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes slightly "Ingrid is a trustworthy viking who doesn't get her nose where it's not her deal. Unlike you, she doesn't cause trouble wherever she's going and certainly she doesn't talk with her dragon. Any more questions?"

 _Ouch._ That one actually stung. I clenched my fist a bit but didn't move from my place.

"Astrid, what's gotten into y—"

Hiccup didn't even finish his sentence that I marched over to Astrid and grabbed her arm firmly as I stared at her in the eyes "I know you're hiding something and don't even try to deny it. I can't prove it but I know it. Your deal what, when, where and with whom you do. I don't give a shit" I whispered tightly and then continued "But I didn't come here to talk about this or get kicked from the second day. I love dragons and if I do talk to my dragon sometimes it's because I spent a lot of time with him and I kind of understand what's on his mind. Don't even say that you don't sometimes 'talk' to your dragon. Also, I want to help, alright? So just—"

She got my hand off her arm and gave a tight nod "Let's do it this way, we wait for when we finish with the discussion and then we see what we do with you. But believe me when I say that I am going to make this as hard as possible for you" she whispered back and I came back to my original place.

The others looked at the scene bewildered.

"Uh what was that?" questioned Tuffnut blankly but Astrid ignored him and continued with what she had to say.

"As I was saying..."

I didn't actually pay attention to the whole conversation, but apparently Astrid found out from Johann that the hunters were heading to Glacier Island. Which was not possible. Johann wouldn't be around here for at least a few more days. I shook off the thoughts as I saw Hiccup heading for the door.

"Get a good night sleep gang. We leave for Glacier Island at first light" he said as he walked out of the clubhouse with the Dragon Eye, leaving the rest of us to ourselves.

The others wished good nights to each other and were about to leave to their huts when Astrid spoke "Guys, I think we need solve another small problem here"

They turned to look at her with blank expressions "I talked with Marianne here, well we didn't really talk but that's beside the point. So she wanted to be a part of the riders, right? I say that we test her first to see if she's actually on our side. After the incident with Heather I really don't want to risk anything" all the gazes moved to me and I felt kind of awkward to say the least.

She still didn't trust me, it was all in her tone: small bits of hate and trust issues, but all covered up by her calmness.

"We have this mission and I think that she should come with us and we see how she's doing, her skills and bonding with her dragon and so on. If she helps us and doesn't make it harder, then when we get back, we vote for her to stay or not. I know Hiccup won't like this, so we do it without him knowing and if Anne doesn't manage she'll just leave by her initiative" she finished as she looked at me with a devious glimpse in her eyes.

Of course she wouldn't want to tell Hiccup, he would say it's ridiculous and he already treats me like a part of them, well almost part of them. And me leaving by my own accord? Seriously?

"Sounds good to me" replied Snotlout a bit annoyed "Now can we all just go to sleep?"

The others nodded in agreement and walked off. All besides Fishlegs who gave me a warm smile "You'll do fine. Astrid can be a bit edgy sometimes but I am sure you'll do great"

A small smile tugged at my lips "Thank you Fishlegs"

I mused for a second then spoke again "Have you seen Ingrid?"

To my disappointment he shook his head "No. I didn't. She headed to Berk with Astrid and since she didn't return I guess she made her way back home"

I gave a small nod and "Thanks anyway"

He wished me good night and walked out to his own hut.

I looked at the small fire crackling in the fire pit in the middle of the round table. It was pretty calming.

A yawn erupted from my mouth and I found myself looking around for a place to sleep on and something to cover myself with. On a chair in the far corner or the clubhouse I noticed a folded blanket and went to grab it. I spread it on the floor in that corner and laid on half of it, then covered myself with the other half. It was cozy and warm and sleep found me fast enough.

The next morning I woke up because Toothless was licking my face. After that I chased him down from the clubhouse to the dome and around the camp. The others almost choked on their laughs when they saw me trying to catch the black dragon.

Eventually I did catch him, to my surprise, just to find out that he slowed down so I could catch him. I was about to kill him when Hiccup came to me chuckling and told me that we had to go. I would have my revenge later though.

The flight to Glacier Island took like three hours and I was more than happy when I saw the island peeking out in the horizon. The twins had been driving me up the wall the whole flight and I couldn't be more happy than to land on that island. I've had enough of the twins for an entire lifetime.

The island was actually looked pretty much the same everywhere: ice, ice, ice and again ice.

As we landed a blizzard started and we couldn't see a damn thing. Hiccup assured me that it won't be a problem as long as I stay near them though, since, apparently, Toothless could use echolocation like a bat as he explained to me.

We didn't find anything though. No sight of the Snow Wraiths. No sight of the hunters.

We were all freezing and I was sure I would turn into an ice cube soon enough. So I went to where Phantom was staying and got under his wing. The others were talking about something and then I saw Tuff and Ruff hug Snotlout from both sides. I almost laughed my head off when I saw it.

I glanced at Hiccup and saw him gesture to me to come and I complied. Then the three of us went to scout the island: me, Hiccup and Astrid.

It was almost impossible to see anything in the damned snowstorm. I cursing under my breath the whole way through while I was looking down for any sign of the hunters or the Snow Wraith, who, ironically was white as well and it was basically impossible to see such a dragon through the blizzard.

"You see anything down there?" shouted Hiccup through the wind.

"I can barely see _you_ half the time!" replied Astrid.

"Same here!" I added as I looked to my left at Hiccup and I didn't really see Astrid, just a blue blur from her dragon.

"Maybe, we should split up, cover more ground" she suddenly asked and I could barely hear it. Was she insane?! We'd get lost if we would split up with this weather and we didn't know when the blizzard would settle down, the whole thing would turn into a search mission, not a relocate mission.

"No! Stay together! It's safer! Okay?!" Hiccup shouted and I saw the blue blur disappearing in the white curtain of snow. She went on a damned suicide mission and I was going to follow her and see what she was up to.

So I petted Phantom's head and we flew the way she did hearing Hiccup shouting our name from behind but we went faster. As I turned around the only thing I could see was the white snow falling.

"Let's what the hell is going on here" I whispered in Phantom's ear and he let out a breath.

_"Are you sure?"_

I scoffed and nodded sternly "Of course I am sure"

He groaned in his way and flew faster forward. After a bit we saw again the blue blur and Phantom kept his distance, enough so we could still see them but not enough for the Nadder to smell us out. Not like she really could with this storm.

Soon enough they landed and Astrid hopped off her dragon. After they took a few steps, we landed as well and followed quietly behind. She turned a corner with her axe in her hands and her Nadder following.

I hopped fast off Phantom and sneaked to that corner. As I looked around the corner I saw a small light coming from a fire pit and silver dragon sitting on its hind legs with the wings opened, covering the fire and a figure from the snow and the wind. It looked like Sekweya. Could it be Ingrid? But what would she do here?

I barely heard what Astrid said but I heard the name 'Heather' between lines, so maybe that was Heather. Damn the wind.

The other viking got up as her dragon turned around. That definitely wasn't Ingrid.

The Razorwhip got into a fighting pose as Heather unfolded her axe in a swift movement, axe that turns out was double-headed. Great.

Both of them were standing still, staring at each other so as their dragons. I was about to jump out of my hiding place when I saw Heather pull her hood off and they both hugged.

What. The. Hell.

I gawked at Astrid and Heather as they got sit on the place Heather had been sitting previously and they started to chat as their dragons calmed down.

I just couldn't believe my eyes. How could Astrid do that. Wasn't Heather sided with the hunters?

My mind was racing and I just acted on impulse in that moment. I walked out from behind the corner with Phantom trailing behind me. He tried to make stay back but I didn't listen.

When I was like not even ten feet away from them I spoke loudly "So that's how it is after all? And I thought you were the honorable one of the group, Astrid"

Both of them stilled for a split of second before they turned around. Astrid had a blank expression on her face as she got up and marched towards me "Anne, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with Hiccup!" she hissed out.

I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest "I was actually worried about you going missing in that blizzard. I didn't expect you to be on the other side of the board after all"

Her eyes widened slightly "What? No. This isn't what you think. Heather's on our side"

Heather was now standing beside Astrid and she looked at Astrid warily. The blonde turned and glanced at Heather as she sighed "This is Marianne, she's with us. Joined not long ago"

The raven haired girl nodded as she moved her gaze to mine "Come on. Let's get sit and talk it out"

I reluctantly nodded and followed them back to the camp fire. After they explained me what was actually happening, I felt somewhat of ashamed for assuming that Astrid went against her own friends. She wouldn't do that. Both of them asked me not to tell Hiccup though, just for a bit longer, Astrid wanted to tell him herself but she didn't find the right time still. He was pretty overwhelmed from what it sounded like.

After a bit Heather had to get back to the hunters since she apparently went just to 'scout' the island. She couldn't blow up her cover now and neither Ingrid's, they had to get more information. Astrid proposed that we show up from different sides so it would look like we didn't see each other or something like that. Just as a precaution.

_Whatever._

After she flew first into the blizzard, I hopped on Phantom and flew after her but in a slightly different direction. As the storm started to settle down I realized that I actually had no freaking clue on which side of the island we were.

I glanced around a bit confused, searching for something that might help me get back to the camp when we started to hear the faint footsteps and the sound of metal. We landed fast behind a big chunk of ice and I heard some low male voices further from where we were.

I hopped off Phantom and looked around the corner to see the dragon hunters down the hill. We were on the top of some sort of hill with Phantom, which was a pretty good thing, we could watch them from here. I dropped on my belly and inched closer to watch.

They were walking away and I would lose them soon, so I walked off the so said 'hill' and followed them from a safe distance. Maybe I could stop them from catching the Snow Wraiths before the gang even got here.

That would be something.


	6. Glacier Island Part II

After they walked some more, I suddenly saw them stop as Heather pulled out a map and Ingrid pointed a spot on it. Both of them looked like they were arguing with the bald man.

He looked taller than the others and was better built comparison to the other hunters. He was wearing a sleeveless olive tunic that was made out of dragon skin... a shoulder pad that I bet was also made from the armor of a dragon, wristbands with the same type of armor as the pad. A leather belt and a dragon skin skirt. Pants that looked like they weren't out of dragon skin and Zippleback boots.

I wanted to rip his head off just for wearing those. How could all of them be so heartless towards dragons? Damn hunter.

Then he pointed towards the mountain and he said something about it but I didn't hear it. He had an accent of some sort and he's voice was gruff and low. They argued some more and then started to move again as, I supposed, Ryker walked forward.

After like an hour of walking it started to snow again. It wasn't so bad now, it would provide us more cover and we could maybe get closer to them.

I almost ran into them when they suddenly stopped. Phantom grabbed me by the tunic and dragged me behind some big ice formations that stood close-by. I looked through a crack in the big ice chunk just to see Ryker get down on one knee near something in the snow. It looked like some footprints. Then he looked up towards something and as he got up he glanced to where I was hiding.

I got away fast from the crack as if it burned me and felt my heart still. What if he saw me or saw our tracks...

Nothing happened though and when there were gasps and growls I inched back to the crack to look through it. I saw Ryker throw himself to the ground as Nadder spines landed near his form, one just a few inches away from his head.

He got up fast and turned towards something, or better said someone. There was a silver tail and I was ready to bet it was Ingrid or Heather.

I couldn't see more and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to look around the corner so I leaned my back against the ice and waited for something to happen, anything. There were some more roars, growls and shouts but I stayed still in my spot until I heard the hunter shout "Hiccup Haddock! Let's talk this out! Like men!"

I got closer to the corner and looked around and noticed that Heather and Ingrid were outside the cave and I suppose Ryker was inside. I heard a familiar voice but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Then Heather walked in and I heard the metallic sound of the Razorwhip's spikes and Astrid screaming "Hiccup it's a trap!"

There were roars, blasts and the sound of arrows cutting through the air. Heather walked out of the cave, hopped off her dragon and pretended that nothing happened. After some moments Ryker walked out, grabbed her wrist tightly and yanked her forward "I saw that. You did that on purpose" he growled out as she yanked her hand back.

"Of course I did! How many times do Dagur and I have to tell you that Hiccup is more valuable to us alive than dead?!"

He seemed to be thinking a bit while he straightened up and rubbed his scruff "Shoot the cave"

I had heard enough. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't even realize when I pulled out my dagger and ran out of hiding. I punched a hunter hard in the jaw and kicked his shin. He fell down and I heard Phantom roar from behind.

As I ran towards Ryker I let out a battle cry but as he turned around I almost stopped in my tracks. His eyes looked familiar... now that I was staring in them. I shook off the feeling though and as he was about to say something I punched him as hard as I could. He stumbled back a step or two, then looked up at me with a murderous look.

I realized what a big mistake I made as he easily grabbed me by my arm and smashed me against the ice wall behind. I groaned in pain and debated a bit but he wouldn't loosen his grip on my arm. I tried to stab him with the dagger so he would let go of me but he grabbed both my wrists in one bear like hand of his and made me drop the dagger.

He looked at Heather and Ingrid who were staring at me concerned "Have your animals shoot the cave"

Both of them were about to protest but he cut them off "Just do it!"

They did as they were told as I tried to wrestle my way out of Ryker's grip. I debated, kicked in his shin and tried to pull my wrists away but he was like made out of stone. I heard the loud thud the ice made as it fell and sealed the entrance of the cave but that's not what actually got my attention.

A distressed growl came from behind and I saw Phantom lying on the frozen ground with an arrow stuck into his front paw and another in his shoulder.

"Let him!" I yelled as I saw three hunters toss him in a cage and lock him. I was about to try to run to him when Ryker yanked me back a few feet away into the snow and I fell on my back.

I stood up slowly as I tried to look as fierce as I could, even though my limbs ached so as my back.

Ryker walked to me casually and I was about to lunge at him when he pushed me back into the snow and I landed on my ass again.

"I am going to kill you and every single one of those damn hunters" I snarled out as I glared up at him.

The man chuckled heartily "I can put you on your ass just by pushing you and you say you're gonna kill me?" he placed his hands on his hips and kept laughing as his men joined him in.

I got up once again and clenched my fists tightly, but before I could do anything he grabbed my arm firmly and leaned forward "Someone's gonna be happy to see you" he said in half voice.

I wanted to ask what the hell he meant but found myself tossed in a cage "Hey!" I shouted.

"If you so much as make a sound I am slitting that pretty neck of yours and you'll be the Snow Wraiths next meal" he paused for a moment and then continued with a big grin "Even though Viggo wouldn't agree, but who the hell says I am gonna tell him"

With that they started to move, a hunter pushing my cage forward.

Viggo? As in Grimborn? As in the actual head of the hunters according to Heather? I furrowed my brows as I chewed on the idea. What would _he_ have against killing _me_?

After a while we stopped and I tried to see what was happening but all I saw was the other cages and the hunters walking with some gear forward. I waited and waited for them to start moving again but the only thing I heard was ice breaking and metal.

In like half hour or so I heard some roars and then the men. One came to my cage and yanked me out as I saw two others dragging a dragon in a net towards the cage I was in.

The dragon was white like the snow and its eyes where blue like the ocean with a weird white slit in them. It had a long bone on it's under chin like the horn on its snout. The tail had white spikes on it like the edge of the wings and there a slight bit of fur on the place where would be its armpit. Damn Snow Wraith.

They tossed it in the cage and locked it. I looked around and saw another two Snow Wraiths, one smaller stuck in a net that a hunter was holding by the ends so the dragon couldn't escape and the other one they tossed in another cage. I decided that this was my chance to escape and find the others so we could save this dragons after that and Phantom as well. So I stepped hard on the foot of the man who was holding me and hit his side with my elbow multiple times before he let go of me with a groan.

I ran away from them as fast as I could through the now starting blizzard. I didn't stop for a long while before I hid behind and ice formation.

My chest was rising and falling fast as pants left my mouth and my heart was racing. I waited for a good few minutes till I caught my breath. Then I walked out of my so said shelter and looked at the sky, searching frantically for any of the guys, but found nothing. I let out a long breathe and thought that maybe I could try to free the dragons myself. I ran back towards the place where the cages where.

I got back fast but found nothing, just footprints and the prints from the wheels of the platforms the cages where on. I walked slowly forward and noticed a giant hole in the ice. Pickaxes and hammers tossed on the floor.

_So this is how they caught them..._

I started to walk again, on a fast pace so I could catch up to the hunters before the traces would disappear.

After a while I heard the faint growls of the Snow Wraiths and saw the figures of the hunters and the cages. Further I saw a bigger blur that I supposed was their ship. I kept my distance until I noticed the silhouettes becoming more and more clear as the snow storm was starting to settle down. Perfect damn time.

Fast I ran and hid behind a tall hunk of blue ice.

Suddenly I heard some flapping and when I looked up I saw Hiccup and the others. Relief washed over me as I started to move my hands above me from side to side in hope that they would see me. And to my luck they did. They stayed on the same place though.

I looked towards the hunters, they were about to get the cages on the ship when there was an explosion just above them, which caused an avalanche.

Ryker swiftly stepped out of the way of a big chunk of ice as it almost fell on him. The other hunters were running frantically from the snow and ice that was falling upon their heads.

I ran out of my hiding as Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs landed and started to free the Snow Wraiths. I ran to Phantom's cage and opened it. I got it fast and hugged his head gently "I am here... I am so sorry I let this happen... I should've stayed where we were hidden..."

He looked up at me tiredly _"You're a mutton head, you know?"_

I chuckled a bit "Mutton head is an understatement. Stubborn as a damn boar? Yes"

He laughed a bit in his way as I got up slowly and took the arrows carefully out, then helped him get out of the cage. He was pretty weak still so I guess I would have to ask one of the riders to take him back.

Heather, Ingrid, Hiccup and Astrid where nowhere to be seen but as I thought Hiccup and Astrid appeared back soon. Hiccup didn't look as happy though, he looked rather angry.

None of us said anything as we flew back to the Edge. Not even the twins.

Hookfang ended up grabbing Phantom and I flew back with Snotlout.

When we arrived back it was already dark outside. The others walked to the clubhouse but I stayed some more with Phantom as I nursed the two wounds he had. After that I headed up to the clubhouse just to hear Hiccup's voice "We're supposed to be a team, Astrid"

"I know... I... I should've told you... I wanted to... I really did"

"But you didn't"

I walked in and looked at the scene. Astrid was staying in front of Hiccup who was looking at her with hard eyes. The others were staying across the table, all quiet.

"I am sorry... But without Heather, the Dragon Hunters would have a key to the Dragon Eye right now and those Snow Wraiths would not be safely hidden on another island" she said as she took some steps towards Hiccup.

"That still doesn't explain why you wouldn't let me take her and Ryker down. We could've captured the head, of the dragon hunters" he replied with furrowed brows.

I let out a breath and walked towards the table "Ryker isn't the head of the hunters"

All looked at me with questioning looks, all but Astrid who knew it as well as I did.

"It's Viggo Grimborn, according to Heather" I stopped for a bit and then continued as I looked at Hiccup "I am sure Astrid actually meant to tell you about all of it, she just didn't find a right time to do it. Also if it wasn't for Heather and Ingrid we really wouldn't know any of this. Both of them are risking their lives, but how otherwise would we get information?"

Astrid gave a small nod after she looked at me with a small tired smile "According to Heather he leaves in the shadows and everyone's afraid of him, even Ryker. She hasn't met him yet but she's our best shot, so as Ingrid"

"And both of them integrate pretty good in there. Ryker didn't have any suspicions as Heather said"

Hiccup looked at both of us and shook his head "And from where you know Anne?"

"I found out just today when we were on Glacier Island"

He let out a breath and gave a nod "Let's just hope they won't fail... For all of our sakes"

I looked around at the others who nodded slowly in agreement.

All wished each other good night like the past evening and then headed for their huts.

I followed Hiccup though because I wanted to discuss with him about what Ryker had said. It wasn't such a good time now, but I needed to talk with someone about it.

"Hiccup! Wait!" I whisper-yelled out as he turned back and looked at me tiredly.

"What is it Marianne?"

I bit my lip, slightly hesitating but still spoke "It's about Ryker... and Viggo"

His jaw clanked a bit as he visibly tensed "What about them?"

"Well... When we were back on Glacier Island, when they sealed the cave I attacked them. Foolish, I know. But I couldn't stand there and do nothing. Ryker caught me and he said something like 'someone's gonna be happy to see you' and then he said, and I quote 'If you so much as make a sound I am slitting that pretty neck of yours and you'll be the Snow Wraiths next meal. Even though Viggo wouldn't agree to that but who says I am gonna tell him'.

"Like what the actual hell. Why would the head of hunters be against killing me? I am just another rider..." I looked down as I continued quietly "And... I sort of recognized him... I don't know how or why... But when he looked at me I felt like I should know him..."

"Well guess it's a good thing that it stopped him from killing you... But yes, it's weird and how did you recognize him?" he asked and I could hear the insecurity in his voice. He was suspicious?

I looked up at him in the eyes "I have no clue. Like literally none. His eyes looked familiar, in some way. They looked like..." I trailed off and stopped as I remembered the nightmare. They weren't those that I had been seeing but they did look a hella lot similar.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked with a questioning look as he eyed me like he was about throw me in a damn cage.

"Like in a memory I have..."

He was intrigued now and even more confused "Marianne, what memory? Just spill it out already"

And with that I proceeded to tell him the whole thing. Then how I went to the Ship Graveyard because I wanted to search for Johann and how I ended up seeing them.

Till the end I bet I looked like a crybaby, my eyes were watery and it took all I had not to cry in front of Hiccup.

Arms pulled me into a hug and rocked me slowly "It really sounds too real..."

I hugged him back and sniffled softly. He pulled away after a few moments and looked at me tiredly "We'll figure it out"

"Thank you" I mumbled out as I hugged him again to his surprise. He hugged me back softly "No problem. Now I suggest we go to sleep. It's been a long day" he said as he pulled away.

I looked at him a bit hesitantly but the words let my lips anyway "Can you... Can you stay with me till I fall asleep? I know it sounds silly and childish... but please..."

I was freaking seventeen and I was asking for someone to stay with me till I fell asleep.

I was a walking shame.

He chuckled a bit and gave a small nod "Alright"


	7. Thump

I felt something moving under my head, up and down, like breathing and there was a steady thump coming from my right.

_Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

I cuddle closer to whatever it was since it was so warm and soft. Something, an arm perhaps, was wrapped under my back.

It was a blissful feeling until...

"Shall we wake them up?"

The voice sounded familiar, in some way, I couldn't pin point it but it was certainly a male.

"Nah" replied a female voice.

I cracked my eyes open slowly and squinted them a bit before they adjusted to the light. Raising my head I saw the twins looking at me deviously "H-hey..."

A smirk spread on Ruffnut's face "So, how was yesterday with Hiccup?" she asked in a sweet voice.

I rubbed my eyes a bit, still sleepy "We just talked for a bit..." I went to get up but to my surprise I was pulled back down by my waist and I heard a disapproving hum from my right. My eyes snapped in that direction to see Hiccup sleeping peacefully against the wall as I felt him reposition his arm a bit, now higher on my back.

I blinked hardly and stared at him with slightly widened eyes. This was definitely wrong. So, so very wrong. I didn't even remember falling asleep like that... We were talking and it seems that we both were tired and drifted off into sleep. I slapped myself inwardly and turned to look at the twins "A little help? Please?"

They both exchanged glances "Bro, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Tuffnut gave a nod "I think I am thinking about the same thing sis" then he turned to look at me with a giant grin "Just give us a moment" he snickered out as they got up and rushed out of the clubhouse.

What had I gotten myself into...?

I glanced back at Hiccup who was sleeping peacefully and sighed. He looked so calm and placid. Then I noticed a small smile appearing on his lips. It made me wonder if he was dreaming and what it was about. I yawned a bit and leaned my head back onto his shoulder. As I closed my eyes and was about to drift back into sleep I felt something cold and wet splash over me.

I shot up straight while I gasped for air, so as Hiccup.

"What in Thor's name?! Tuff! Ruff!"

The twins just snickered "No need to thank us dear Hiccup" Tuffnut said before both of them marched towards the entrance.

"Yeah! You can do it another time" Ruffnut added then they were gone.

My shirt, my pants _and_ my hair clung to my skin and I would be lying if I said I didn't mind it. I hated it. I felt like a drowned rat like this.

"Great..." I grumbled as I stood up.

"Don't even say" mumbled Hiccup then he got up too.

My eyes locked with his "At least you didn't lose the bag with your clothes when your dragon got caught by the hunters"

He let out a sigh as he started to walk to the entrance "I could give you a sweater or something and maybe a pair of pants till your clothes are dry. I don't Astrid or Ruffnut will be willing to share right now"

I gave a small nod and we headed to his hut. When we got there he rummaged through the chest at the foot of his bed until he found a long sleeved dark green tunic and a pair of brown pants, then he walked out so I could change.

The tunic was kind of big on me, since Hiccup was taller than me, it was better than nothing though. The pants were also slightly big but they wouldn't fall off anyway. After I braided my hair fast, I fixed a bit the tunic, got on my boots and grabbed my wet clothes.

I opened the door just to be met by a chuckle "They fit you, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I replied as I rolled my eyes playfully and walked back to the clubhouse as Hiccup got in his hut.

I had to put my clothes to dry and the back of the clubhouse seemed like a pretty good idea, also I was hungry and, really, I didn't want to have to go too far from the clubhouse now.

After I placed the clothes on the platform in the back of the clubhouse I walked in and went to get myself something to eat. I didn't even actually pay attention to the others that were staring at me with eyes as big as the damn moon. I grabbed a plate and got myself so scrambled eggs, then sat down at the round table next to Fishlegs.

It was kind of neutral ground in my opinion. I still wasn't sure if Astrid was still put on strangling me but I didn't want to risk.

I was about to take a mouthful of the creamy goodness when my hand froze in the air as I noticed all still looking at me.

My eyes shot up to theirs and I cocked a brow, confused "What?"

Astrid was eyeing me dangerously but she said nothing. It seemed like she was in some way calm but still hated my guts. Which... well... I guess it was good?

"Why, why are you wearing Hiccup's old tunic?"

"And pants"

I looked at Fishlegs then at Snotlout "Well, those two mutton heads" I started as I gestured to the twins "Woke me up by throwing a whole bucket of cold water on me. Hiccup noticed and lend me this tunic and pair of pants till my clothes get dry on the platform in the back of the clubhouse" I replied simply and started eating.

The three nodded and continued eating. The twins though, frowned and looked at me with disappointed gazes. I looked at them pleadingly. Both exchanged glances then gave me a nod with two devilish smiles.

I rolled my eyes and kept on eating.

Hiccup joined after a few moments and sat between Fishlegs and Astrid. The breakfast went on with some small chit-chat but overall it was nothing about me. Which was literally like a blessing.

After all finished I helped Astrid clean the dishes. We exchanged some words here and there and it seemed like she was coming around. As slow as it was, it was better than nothing.

I was looking now at my still wet clothes spread on the wooden platform. A sigh left my lips as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Um, Marianne?"

I turned around to see Fishlegs "Yeah?" I asked as I took some steps towards him.

"Could you and Phantom come so we can check the Dragon Eye projection?" he questioned with enthusiasm, but still slightly cautious.

I chuckled a bit and nodded "Of course"

We walked to his hut where Phantom and Meatlug, Fishlegs' Gronckle, were playing. Fishlegs walked in and we followed. His hut was pretty organized, with maps, notes, notebooks, journals and books placed in a certain order on his desk along with a charcoal pencil and some ink. There were some dragon figurines sitting on the top of a shorter bookshelf near the window. In the opposite corner sat a big bookshelf fully packed with books of different sizes and widths.

_He must have read all of those._

Fishlegs grabbed the Dragon Eye and placed it on a chair, the dragon like mouth facing a partially empty wall. He looked at Phantom then at me "He just need to make a low flame"

I nodded and petted Phantom's head who opened his mouth while he made a low fire in it. In some moments there was a bluish projection on the wall. I looked at it astonished as Fishlegs took some steps closer and started reading.

"Okay. Sand Wraith. So he is a Tidal class dragon that buries itself in the sand to avoid sunburns and to surprise its prey. Interesting" he scribbled something in a notebook and continued "Habitat, around water or in water, usually on sandy shorelines or beaches"

I hummed and petted Phantom's head.

"Fast, extremely agile and maneuverable. It's considered to be the most intelligent dragon of its class"

"Did you know that? Huh, smart pants?" I chuckled out as I looked at Phantom.

He laughed in his own way _"Of course, I am genius"_

I glanced back at the projection as Fishlegs told me some more. Apparently Sand Wraiths can sense vibrations in the sand which allows them to judge the rough size and weight of what is above them.

Their vision isn't the greatest since they spend their time under sand but it came with time, so Phantom was pretty much fine. They have this pouch, like Gronckles, and they can expel blinding sprays of sand and dirt. And they are hard to find.

After we talked some more, Fishlegs ended up giving me some books saying that when I finished those I could come back to grab some more. I guess I had to read now.

When I got back to the clubhouse, I went to check on my clothes just to see that they weren't there. I left the books inside and came back to the place I put my clothes to dry and started to look for them.

Nothing.

Nada.

Zero.

How the hell did they disappear? If I give it a second thought it could be just the wind and maybe they fell down, but when I looked down from the platform I didn't see them. I groaned inwardly and decided that maybe I should check right down, maybe they got somehow there.

I looked literally everywhere around the huts. I was already going too far. They couldn't just have gone missing like that because of the 'wind'. It easily could've been a wild dragon or maybe a Night Terror that thought it would be great to make a nest from them... I rolled my eyes and entered the clubhouse.

It was already around afternoon and I was drinking water like it was the only thing that would keep me alive. Outside was pretty hot, this summer was a damn pain.

I didn't even notice when Fishlegs walked in. After I finished drinking all the water from the lamb skin, I putted it down on the round wooden table and glanced at Fishlegs who looked at me slightly worried.

"What?"

He relaxed a bit, but still had this worried expression like a mother's whose child got a bruise and she already imagines herself the worst that can happen.

"Are you alright?"

I gave a nod and a reassuring smile "I am fine. It's just way too hot outside and I've been out most of the day"

"Oh, alright. What were you doing though? If you don't mind me asking"

I waved him off "Of course I don't mind. My clothes disappeared from the back of the clubhouse so I've been searching for them" I let out a long breath "Thought that maybe the wind somehow got them off but now I am keen to think that a dragon took them" shrugging I continued "I'll go later to take a walk through the forest, and who knows, maybe I have luck"

He nodded with a small chuckle "Okay. We are going with the others to a island nearby, we need to get some supplies from there and we'll be back before sunset I guess. If you need us, send a Terror mail, okay?" with that he headed out of the clubhouse.

"Yeah. Thanks!" I replied as he turned back and gave me a smile before he left.

Great. Just great. They were going without me. How great. They could do anything though. It wasn't like I had feelings and someone could hurt them. No. Not at all.

Maybe I was overreacting though...

I shrugged it off and decided to read while it would cool off outside. So read for the next few hours.

It was still too hot outside so I fixed my hair into a loose bun instead of the braid I made that morning. I rolled the sleeves of the tunic before I walked out and headed into the forest.

There wasn't anyone around as they already left hours ago, which made me more than happy.

I walked into the forest that was pretty much peaceful and pretty quiet, guess most of the creatures that lived here were already heading to their homes to rest over the night. A slight breeze combed through the green leaves of the trees and the needles of the evergreens. Here and there were scattered different small flowers. Even through the soles of my boots I could feel how soft the grass was. I couldn't stand the urge to feel it with my bare feet so I got the leather boots off.

It was such a good feeling to have this connection with the nature, to touch it and sense it under my feet. I felt genuinely free in those moments, like when I am flying with Phantom or when I swim. It's so good, like all the worries vanished so as the world they come from.

I hid the black leather boots between some rocks and started running through the forest on my bare feet.

The small wind was rushing through the loose ends of my hair and all over my skin, caressing it like the sweet fingers of a mother stroking her newborn's cheek. I took in deep breathes of the fresh pine air that filled my whole body with the life needed oxygen that fueled my legs.

I even forgot slightly why I was in the forest. I just didn't care what was happening. I lived the moment.

After a bit I stopped shortly at a creek to wash my face and drink some water that tasted so good in that moment: sweet and refreshing.

Then I laid for a while on a big stone that was still warm from the rays of the sun, which were very faint now since it would be dusk soon enough.

I guess I drifted off into sleep because when I opened my eyes it was already dusk and the stars were starting to pop up on the dark blue-purplish sky. I got up slowly and looked around.

It was nothing like it was some hours ago. As I began walking on the now cold grass, I started to be a bit scared. It reminded me somehow the darkness from the storm, how alone I felt and fragile in comparison with the nature.

After some minutes of walking I realized I was lost in the forest "Why in the name of Thor I had to run here..."

I wanted to yell for help but then thought about the wolves that maybe were here. If there were wolves... And maybe wild boars... And who knows, maybe a wild dragon who won't listen to me even if I would show it that I am no threat.

I was trying to tip-toe through the trees, carefully stepping around so I wouldn't get on a twig or something and make some noise.

I heard some leaves shuffling and turned back fast to look in the direction the sound came from. It could be everything.

A squirrel? Too late for them to be out. A dragon? Too big to hide behind those bushes or in the trees. Maybe a wolf? I shuddered at the thought and took some steps back.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a rag.

I screamed but it was all muffled by the cloth that was tossed in my mouth. I tried to get free as I elbowed the one that was holding me and stepped on his feet but it was no use since mine were bare.

The man just chuckled at my attempts as another bulky man walked out of a bush holding a sack. I couldn't figure out his face because it was way too dark so I guess both of them couldn't see mine either.

I debated once again and tried to get free from the one who was holding me but he just held me tighter, almost squeezing the living out of me. I squeaked behind the rag as my eyes turned watery.

The other one raised the sack above my head and before all went black I saw his smirk. That shit eating grin.

I attempted to escape once again but it was futile. The man turned me around and the other tied my wrist tightly behind my back, but when he got to my ankles he hesitated a bit "Wasn't he missing a leg?"

"No. I don't think so. By the description it's him so let's get back faster"

So they were after Hiccup.

But I looked nothing like Hiccup... Except the clothes and the dark auburn hair... Damnit. I had boobs though, like come on, how could one not notice that? Even in the dark.

One of them grabbed me up on his shoulder like a bag. I wanted to debate but it would be useless since both my ankles and my wrists were tied and I had a damn sack on my head.

They started walking and I just had to wait and see where they were taking me.

So much for a walk in the forest.


	8. Disappear Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a bit of violence in this one and the next two

The sack was still over my head and I couldn't see anything through it and neither smell since it was coated in this strong scent of fish and salt.

I was hearing the waves though. We had to be close to the water, so on the shore or a rocky step. I felt it in my gut. It was like a soft whisper telling me we were close to the sea, a hunch.

Suddenly I was thrown into something that rocked a little as I landed, a boat perhaps. I got sit as best as I could and moved my knees closer to my chest as the boat was pushed and rocked once more as the men jumped in.

The men stayed in silence, the only sound I was hearing were the oars hitting the water. I tried to talk but it was useless with the rag in my mouth. Damnit to hell.

After a while there was a thud and I almost fell on my side at the bump.

I could hear the rambling of men coming from above and their heavy footsteps. So we must have reached a bigger ship.

Before I could assess my situation further I was grabbed by the waist and tossed over someone's shoulder. A muffled cry erupted from my mouth at the sudden pain jutting through my abdomen. This had to be the other man since the one that grabbed me before didn't have shoulder pads.

Soon enough I was off the man's shoulder only to be grabbed by another one. He cut the ropes holding my ankles tied, grabbed me tightly by the shoulder and started to lead me somewhere.

I felt some relief knowing that now I had my legs free but my hands were still tied, the sack was still over my head and I had the rag in my mouth. Plus to all of this I supposed I was in the middle of nowhere, on a ship crawling with man that surely didn't wish me any good.

After a few more steps he grabbed me by my arm, turned me around and pushed me back so I landed on my ass and bumped my head against something.

For a while no one touched me and all the sound seemed distant. It was like I had been left alone. I was sort of grateful for that but it didn't make it any easier, I couldn't escape like this and they knew it. They knew it oh too well and it was infuriating.

My eyes were searching frantically for a little whole through the sack that was covering my head when I heard footsteps approaching. More than a pair. Then an angry, high pitched, male voice boomed through the air.

"Hey! That's not Hiccup! He's missing a foot and this folk here has both of them!"

I frowned at the piercing sound and the next thing I knew I was staring angrily into deep green eyes.

"Oh, hello there" the man straightened up and turned to look at the men who, apparently, kidnapped me "Does this _girl_ look to any of you like a _one legged boy_? Because I think I am blind or something and I just can't see Hiccup there" he trailed off as he chuckled madly.

He wiped his face a bit then went straight to one of the men and pushed him over the board. He gave the other a glare and the man jumped without any side thoughts.

As I looked around my gaze landed on Ryker who was staring at me blankly. I cocked my brow while I watched him carefully. There was something about him that I couldn't quite catch.

"So what do we do with her?" the red haired man asked as he approached Ryker and eyed me up and down, lingering his gaze in some places.

The bald man was quiet for a bit before he shook his head slightly and looked at the other "She might know something, so why don't ya question her, Dagur?" he stated and started to walk away "Maybe more than Hiccup Haddock" he chuckled out.

The red head, whose name was seemingly Dagur, approached me with a giant smirk plastered over his face "Let's see what you're hiding in that tiny brain of yours then"

The moment he untied the rag from behind my head and pulled it out of my mouth I head butted him as hard as I could. I was dizzy but at least I knew it hurt him twice worse.

I got up fast and ran to the back of the vessel while yelling for help on top of my lungs. I didn't even have a plan and no one could actually hear me out here... I didn't even think I'd get that far.

I was near the railing when suddenly I was tackled down. I tried debating just to freeze as I felt something cold and sharp press against the bare skin of my throat.

"Remember what I told you back on Glacier Island? Huh? One more attempt of yours to escape and I am going to do it. I am a man of my word after all"

I gave a shaky nod as I felt the rest of my body paralyzed by fear. Well, also because of the man that was crushing me with his weight.

Ryker removed the sword, got up and yanked me up by my arm. Then he led me back to the place I was initially sitting on and pushed me back on my ass with the back to the mast.

Dagur strode to me with a murderous, slightly crazed look painted on his face. When he was right near me, he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back.

I let out a yelp at the sudden pain.

"Spit it out, where's the Dragon Eye?"

I tried to shake my head a bit as a no but he just pulled my hair harder. A small cry broke past my lips and my eyes turned watery.

"I don't know..."

"How pity" he replied as he tugged a bit harder "I think you do"

I bit the inside of my cheek hard "I don't—" a scream tore through my lips as he loosened his grip then yanked my head back harder.

"I know you do and I am going to get it out of you. It doesn't matter if you're a willing participant or not, you'll break in the end" he said rather calmly then lowered his voice to a wicked whisper "And I am so going to enjoy breaking you"

My heart was beating ready to break out of my chest, my breath became short and ragged and my eyes were slightly wide.

He trailed his fingers down my neck and I wanted to flinch away but couldn't "So where is it?"

_Think. Think. THINK._

"It's..." I didn't know what to say when suddenly an idea flashed in my mind "It's with Hiccup!"

Dagur loosened a bit his grip "And where is he now?"

"I don't know. They all left this afternoon. I have no idea where— AH!" he was literally about to rip my scalp off.

"And they didn't take you?" he asked mockingly "Doesn't seem like Hiccup at all. He wouldn't leave behind any of his precious friends, so I guess you're just not as important as you think" he chuckled completely amused by the situation.

I glared at him over my head "It's none of your concern"

Suddenly he let go of my hair and I straightened my neck as the pain started to vanish slowly. I was full on glaring at him while he was seemingly thinking. I really had to get my ass out of there and going to Valhalla wasn't an option. After a few moments an idea popped in my head. It was risky but I had nothing better than that in that very moment.

Taking in a deep breath for courage I spoke "Hey, _dwarf_ "

Dagur looked at me with a look that turned fast from confused to murderous "What did you just—"

"Are you going to stay there and think all night with that tiny brain of yours or what?" I asked as a wicked grin tugged at my lips. Out of nowhere I started to feel bold. It was like an impulse; like someone was driving my actions, coordinating them.

"What happened, _dwarf_? The cat ate your tongue?" I giggled a bit, which, normally, would have scared the crap out of me; though it felt like it wasn't wrong "Oh, wait, do _dwarfs_ have small cats? Because I think the normal ones would... you know... eat you whole, not only that tongue of yours"

Guess I was the gone girl now. A gone girl with a giant smirk plastered over her whole face.

I stood up slowly as I kept my gaze glued to Dagur's infuriated one. He was about to say something but I cut him off with laughter "So this is why your voice is sometimes high pitched like a little girls, those lungs can't even hold enough air" I took some steps forward and eyed him mockingly "Are you going to stay there the whole night, trying to think of something that tiny brain of yours? Or are you going to do something? Besides screaming, you're pretty good at that"

As I looked around at the crew, half of the men had shocked expressions while the other half was amused. My eyes moved back to Dagur's who was full on glaring at me. Which pretty much amused me.

Before I could say more I felt a white pain in my right cheek. I took some steps back and the next thing I knew I had my head yanked back once again.

"Want to play like that? Alright", I tried to debate but felt something sharp slice the bare skin of my neck.

"And here I am, thinking with my tiny brain of the most painful way to kill you" he cut again slowly above the first cut "What were you saying there? That I am a dwarf?" he pressed the blade deeper into my skin.

I clenched my jaw tightly so as my fists "Just do it already. What the hell are you waiting for? Huh?! Afraid to kill an innocent?" I asked challengingly and I wished I didn't.

Dagur let go of my hair and snaked his arm around my torso, pressing my back against his chest armor. He drew another line across my neck as he spoke lowly "You know, I've been aching for a good bone. Comes hardly to get a woman around here"

My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched as his fanned over my ear "Gonna get you down in the deck, tie you up, gag you and bang the brains out of that pretty head of yours" he trailed off in a low whisper as the dagger sliced my neck once again "You're going to be begging for more. And believe me when I say that you're going to crack"

My mind was racing as I felt my body flush. I wanted to slap myself in that moment for that. I seemed to not be able to even form any sorts of words. It was like someone silenced me.

Before Dagur could say anything else, he was cut off by Ryker who apparently grabbed the red head by the collar.

"Dagur, let her" he growled out coldly.

Dagur was about to protest but decided not to when, I assume, Ryker glared at him.

"Alright, alright" and with that the red head let go of me.

I straightened my neck and looked at the two men just to see Ryker toss Dagur to the side, then he looked at me with hard eyes. He muttered something to himself before he hoisted me over his shoulder in a... careful manner? As he started to walk I couldn't help but wonder what would actually happen to me out here.

After a bit we were down in the deck and he put me down on my feet. He turned me around and gripped my shoulder as he led me through the corridor.

The ship was exactly like the Reaper. A creeping feeling crawled up my spine and I couldn't help but shudder as we walked through the chamber they held the dragons caged in. How could they do such things to the poor dragons...?

I felt an urge to stop in front of the cage of a Deadly Nadder but I couldn't do it, it would definitely worsen my situation. As we passed through the chamber and continued walking on towards the end of another hall I felt a wave of fear wash over me.

Okay.

So maybe being questioned by Dagur wasn't such a bad idea.

The bald man was literally leading me to the captain's quarters and I felt my heart drop in my stomach.

Now I was really dead.

This, right here, was a situation that didn't even cross my mind when I left Berk basically four days ago. I left Berk for just four days and I already managed to get kidnapped and possibly killed or... well...

I wanted so badly to go back in time and smack my past self across the face for even thinking of trying to leave Berk. Now I actually understood why Stoick didn't want me to leave the island.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we came to a halt in front of a big wooden door. Ryker opened it and pushed me inside the room. I skidded a bit but regained my balance fast.

The chamber was pretty empty; in the center sat a big carved wooden desk with a chair behind it, on the wall behind the desk two axes were suspended and near the table laid a big chest.

I heard a click from behind and as I looked back I saw Ryker turning to face me. His face was unreadable with its stone cold façade. It scared me to not be able to make out what he was thinking about.

He took a step towards me and I made a small one back. He let out a breath, grabbed me by my arm and turned me around. I tried to debate. I couldn't just give up like this. I would fight. I would—

I froze as the rope that held my wrists loosened and was removed.

For a glimpse I didn't get what just happened. Why would he untie my hands... I pushed the thought aside though and ran to the door swiftly. I grabbed the knob and tried to open the door but it was locked. I shook it frantically, hoping it would open.

A scream tore through my lips as I was snatched away by my waist. I tried to debate but it was useless, he wouldn't loosen his stone like grip.

"Let go of me!" I shouted as I kept debating, not really paying attention to the cuts that reopened.

Ryker held me a bit tighter "Stop trashing, you're reopening those pretty gashes of yours"

I stilled.

Why would he say that?

He let go off me, gripped my arm and made me get sit in the chair behind the desk. I blinked hard and stared at him with a cocked brow, utterly confused.

He then grabbed the chest and placed it on the desk with ease. Opening it he started to search for something before he pulled out a flask and a white cloth. He uncapped the flask and poured the non-colored liquid on the cloth.

It looked like water but when the strong scent of alcohol hit my nose I realized it was nothing near water.

The man turned to me and raised my chin with his free hand. I flinched a bit and before I could do anything else he spoke "Don't keep moving, you're making those worse"

Silence fell in between us as I stood there frozen in place.

"This is gonna sting" he said after a bit before the cuts felt like they were caught on fire. I clenched my jaw tightly to not let out the cry that wanted to break free. After a bit he was done cleaning the cuts. My eyes darted to the cloth he threw on the table, it was half crimson red which made my insides churn.

I didn't know what to say in that moment. Why would he clean those cuts in the first place? It just didn't sit right with me.

"So, little valkyrie, what's your name?" he asked in a pretty calm voice as he tossed the flask back in the chest and put it back down.

I furrowed my brows and looked at him weirdly. Little valkyrie? That... No. It was just a coincidence.

He glanced at me and raised a brow "You don't have a name or what?"

"I do, but it's none of your concern"

He muttered something under his breath while he shook his a bit, then he faced me again "Girl, I asked you a question. Don't think that if I cleaned those cuts of yours I can't make it even worse if I am willing to"

I huffed in frustration and kept my gaze glued to his as I spoke "Marianne Anker"

"Bitter grace, huh? And I am guessing your father's a sailor or fisherman, aye?"

I gave a small nod.

It was true. I mean, you could get it by my family name, it literally meant 'anchor'.

"Well, I don't think he or your mother will be overjoyed to find out that their seventeen years old daughter died before she even lived a bit"

I froze. How could he know... I shook my head slightly and stared at him "How did you—"

"Girl, you look like that. There's no denying"

I glared at him before he grabbed an ice block from a wooden cup resting on the desk "Hold it to that bruise" he said and pointed to my right cheek.

After I stared at the piece of ice for a few moments, I grabbed it and held it to my right cheek. The coolness was making it feel better.

"So that you won't disappoint them or make them sad, you better tell me where the Dragon Eye is and you're free to go"

I groaned inwardly "I told that dwarf already that Hiccup has it and I don't know where they are. Can I go overboard now?"

He let out a breath "I am not playing games here, where is it?" he bit out impatiently.

"I've got no idea where they went. I just know that Hiccup took it" I stated and flinched as he slammed his fist on the wooden surface.

"I am not going to ask again. Where is the Dragon Eye?"

"I told you already, I don't—" I didn't even finish the sentence that he grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me upwards. I dropped the ice from my hand in the motion and the next thing I knew I was facing the wall while he tied my wrists back.

At least I didn't have my throat slit though. Actually... it wasn't such a bad idea.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when he pushed me to the door. After he opened it he made me walk back to the chamber where the cells were.

We weren't even five feet away from the chamber when I saw Heather and Ingrid walk towards the captain's quarters, I assumed. Both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me: bare feet, in Hiccup's damn pants and tunic, hair ruffled, with cuts on my neck and let's not forget about the lovely bruise I've got on my right cheek.

Ingrid was looking at me with concern feeling her eyes, which, Ryker must have noticed because he stopped and his grip on my shoulder tightened. My eyes widened a bit and I knew I had to do something fast before her cover would shatter to pieces.

"Ingrid...?" I asked in disbelief and tried to muster the best confused look I could, which changed fast into anger "You traitor!" I tried to lunge at her but Ryker held me back "How could you?! Do you even realize what they're doing to those poor dragons?! They kill them! They—"

I was caught off by her laughter "Oh I know what they are doing to them. You think I would come here to enjoy the weather?"

"Such a nice reference, thank you for reminding me" I muttered out through gritted teeth as I kept glaring at her.

"Hope you're going to enjoy your stay" she said mockingly.

"You two, grab those animals of yours and go scout the islands nearby. Find the riders, lure them in and I'll take care of the rest" Ryker barked out and the two left without a second thought.

Ryker muttered something under his breath as he pushed me towards a cell. When we got in front of it, he cut the rope that held my wrists, tossed me inside and shut the door.

"If she escapes you pay with your life" he growled out to the guard before he walked away.

I glanced around. It was an empty cell with a little square window facing outside. I looked through it at the dark horizon and hoped that the gang would come faster to get me out of here.

Even though, they better stay on the Edge. If they get here and get caught as well in an attempt to save me, then there won't be anyone to save _us_. We would have to wait for someone from Berk to notice that we weren't around for too long, then the A team to find us.

We could be dead till then.

It was better if it was only me.


	9. Disappear Part II

A week.

It had been already a week. More or less, I've literally lost track of time after the first four days.

A week since I had been brought here because the men that kidnapped me thought I was Hiccup.

A week since Heather and Ingrid were supposed to find the riders and lure them in.

A week since dark thoughts and nightmares kept plaguing my mind.

A week since I started to wish I never left Berk in the first place.

And a week since I've been waiting for the riders to show up and get me out of this Hel hole.

Part of me wanted them to stay on the Edge though, if they got caught as well then it would be _awesome_. Feel the sarcasm?

Anyways, it's not that bad around here.

Okay.

Who in all the nine realms am I fooling? It's horrible, the routine being the worst, oh Thor... waking up because someone kicks you in the back, then the so said _breakfast_ , like honestly, can you call water breakfast? Oh but that's not even the worst, the two interrogations per day are, interrogations in which I've been whipped, punched, kicked, slashed and once waterboarded. And I wouldn't even have enough time between them to recover and the night was the worst, I couldn't get any sleep until morning then it would all repeat. Again and again and again.

After I've been in the captain's quarters the first night, I saw Ryker only a few times while he passed by my cell. He never said anything and neither did I. It was like I didn't even exist, which, was good? I guess?

I looked up to the door of the cell and whimpered quietly as my stomach grumbled. I was curled up in a corner, hugging my knees close to my chest with my blood coated arms. My whole body ached with dull pain, my back had been whipped and slashed pretty good, my arms and legs were full with bloody cuts, my torso was full of purplish splotches and my insides hurt from being starved and from Dagur forcing himself into me.

A shiver ran through my whole being as the horrid images flashed in front of my eyes. The worst was that a little part of me liked it, being taken like that, pain and pleasure bounding together, the feeling of— No. It was wrong for so many reasons. Odin's beard... to what I've come...

I blinked hard and pushed it aside, trying to think of something else.

But all that came to my mind was that the guard would come soon to take me again. Back to that damned chamber and back to that psychopath.

Why couldn't they understand that I didn't know anything? No. They thought I was just hard to break. That I was just a toy _he_ could play around with. The thought alone was frown in disgust.

I just wished that they would kill me already.

Instead of all I've been through this week I'd rather be dead.

I wouldn't wish this to anyone. To be so exhausted, starved, beaten up and to feel this helpless and weak. So hopeless that you start to even doubt your own self and your own sanity at some point.

One night I swear I've heard someone whispering my name. At first I thought that it was just the exhaustion and I was imagining it until I heard more whispers. In those moments I really thought I was going insane with all of what was happening to me and I started to wish the riders would come faster.

But what if they wouldn't come? What if Dagur and the other men were right? What if the riders didn't care? What if I really was just nobody for them and they would leave me for dead? And Phantom? Did he even notice I was missing? Did he search for me? Was he just going to let me down...? He was my friend for now over two years. He was like a brother to me. He couldn't just... leave me...

My eyes turned watery and hot tears trickled down my cheeks as quiet sobs and sniffles came along.

Those questions kept eating away at my mind and the interrogations weren't helping at all. After reassuring myself that it would all be alright and they would come, I was taken back to that torture and my own thoughts, doubts and fears were resurfacing.

As I was staying there, crying as quietly as I could, I heard some explosions then I was tossed to the ground as the vessel shook.

I scrambled up as fast as I could just to start seeing stars in front of my eyes, my head felt light and my limbs heavy. The blood loss, the starvation and the exhaustion took a toll on me.

Suddenly there was a high pitched sound and as I snapped my gaze to look through the little hatch I saw a purple blast hit a ship.

My eyes widened as realization settled in. They were here. They came.

Without thinking twice I rushed to the door of the cage and grabbed the bars tightly as I looked towards the hall from where one of the riders should come.

But instead there was Ryker.

My face dropped at the sight of the frown on his face and angry gaze as he marched to my cell. My hands flew off the bars and I took two small steps back when he unlocked the door and opened it. Then he grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the cell.

I almost tripped and fell as he pushed me forward. He didn't even bother to tie my arms. This, here, could be a nice chance to escape and help the gang. So I quickened my pace.

Even if I was tired as Hel, I ran. I ran to the end of the hall, to the hatch, the exit, my saving. There were heavy footsteps from behind me but I pushed it aside as I was getting closer and closer to the ladder.

Adrenaline flowed through my veins, dulling the pain from all of my wounds, getting me to keep going, keep going until I would be safe, away from this Hel.

I climbed up the ladder as fast as I could then skidded a bit as I ran towards the edge of the deck but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw all the hunters firing arrows and spears at the riders who swiftly avoided them. Both silver dragons were in the air, and from down here it looked like they were trying to stop the five riders but never succeeded in their task.

Wait.

Five? Where was Phantom?

I shook off the thoughts as the ship rocked violently from another shot. I fell onto a hunter who glared at me but I hook punched him as hard as I could, then stood up and kicked him in the face just to be sure.

Pants were coming out of my mouth but I couldn't waste even a second. I grabbed the crossbow and arrows that fell from the man's hands and aimed for a hunter on the other ship, then pulled the trigger. The arrow flew through the air and got straight into the hunter's chest, making him stumble back from the ballista and fall.

I couldn't even believe I managed that shot without even knowing how to properly use a crossbow in the first place. I shook the thought away and grabbed another arrow, reloaded the crossbow, aimed and fired again, this time hitting a man's shoulder.

It was better than doing nothing. Suddenly I noticed the twins staring at me as they flew past the ship I was on. I waved at them fast before I reloaded the weapon again.

Soon enough another ship was down. Then another one. And lastly the only one that remained was the one I was on.

The crossbow fell from my hands as my feet carried me to the railing, towards Toothless who was diving to the edge of the ship.

My happiness was short lived though.

Someone snatched me by my arm. I tried to get away but suddenly froze when I felt cold metal on my bare neck. I swallowed a lump in my throat and glanced up at Hiccup who was glaring at the one who was holding me.

"Hiccup Haddock!"

I clenched my fists tightly as anger poured through me. I would kill him some day.

"Ryker! Let her go!" Hiccup shouted angrily as Toothless kept hovering in the air near the ship.

"Then give back what you've stolen from us! It belongs to the hunters!" Ryker boomed then he leaned forward and I shivered inwardly as his breath fanned over my ear when he spoke lowly "Girl, I hope that father of yours taught you how to swim"

He removed the sword from my neck and the next thing I knew I had my wrists tied behind my back, the rope not even tight. The hunter grabbed my shoulder and pushed me right on the edge of the ship.

My heart was pounding hard in my chest and a series of heavy pants came out of my mouth as I looked down at the dark water. I wasn't actually very fond of swimming right now.

"The Dragon Eye or she goes overboard!"

My eyes shot up to Hiccup's. He was debating on what to do so as I was. I let out a breath and shook my head slightly. At first he didn't understand what I had in my mind but then I guess he got onto the idea.

If I got into the water and they dove fast enough then I would be saved and we won't have to worry about the Dragon Eye.

"Oh, I guess I just, don't have it with me" Hiccup retorted smugly with an innocent shrug.

"Very well then" and with that I was thrown overboard towards the cold embraces of the water. I screamed at the motion and it settled when I hit the water and started to sink.

I gasped for air but inhaled water instead and started to cough. I was panicking and it certainly wasn't helping. After some attempts to break the rope, it loosened and I was able to get my wrists free.

My lungs were burning and my limbs ached but I pushed towards the surface. As I was enclosing to the surface my vision started to swirl and I felt light headed. I tried once again to breathe as I felt my lungs collapsing but it was all water.

Suddenly I was snatched out of the water and started to cough out the water from my lungs as we soared up in the sky. I was definitely not getting back into water any time soon. After I managed to regulate my breathing, I peered at what was holding me and saw some red paws with some big, long claws.

"What in the name of..." I trailed off as I looked up "Hookfang...?"

The Monstrous Nightmare glanced down at me and smiled _"Yep. You alright there?"_

I gave a small nod and averted my gaze from his.

"Well, Hiccup, turns out me and Hookfang are faster" stated someone from above.

"Wow Snotlout, maybe you truly are. We'll have to change the stats in the Book of Dragons" replied Hiccup sarcastically.

"Really?"

"Of course not. Now I'd ask you to put Anne on Toothless"

I bit back a laugh as I heard Snotlout grumble something under his breath before Hookfang placed me carefully behind Hiccup. I wouldn't have thought I would miss that.

I winced a bit but pushed it fast aside and petted Toothless' side "Thanks..."

Hiccup chuckled "Anytime, and I didn't know you could use a crossbow"

"Learned just half hour ago" I chuckled out a bit weakly and saw Hiccup turn his head to look at me. The smile he had on his face faded as he now saw better what condition I was in.

"What happened there?" he asked with concern feeling his voice.

"I don't want to talk about it, but I wouldn't wish such thing even to my worst enemy. Dying is way better" I hissed out and huffed "It's just some wounds... they'll heal. Most important is that _you_ didn't get caught instead of _me_ "

He arched a brow and looked at me confused "What do you mean?"

"Well, they actually wanted to kidnap you, not me. The men that took me thought I was you since, you know—" I glanced down at the ripped bloody tunic and pants "—and it was dark then so..."

He stilled for a moment before he visibly tensed up a bit "I am so sorry. It should have been me in your place" he sighed and rubbed his face "We found out the next morning that you got kidnapped by the hunters from Heather and Ingrid, but both of them said that the hunters were expecting us to come so they could catch us. We had to wait a few days for them to settle.

"Then after like three days we get a Terror mail from Johann, saying that he got attacked by the hunters. I went with Snotlout and Fishlegs to get Johann out of the trouble. When we got there, turns out that there was a pack of wild dragons, not dragon hunters. We had some trouble with them but in the end we got back to the Edge only to see Ruffnut on top of Windshear, Heather's Razorwhip, urging us to hurry because the hunters attacked the Edge.

"Ingrid, Heather, Ryker and Dagur got away and we followed them on a safe distance until we got to another four ships. And here we are"

"Whew" I spoke softly.

"I know right, the good news is that Astrid and Tuffnut somehow managed to keep the Edge safe. Which is—"

"Astrid... and Tuffnut? That's like... the worst team possible" I chuckled out but winced at the sudden pain that shot through my back.

"Yes, but hey, the Edge is safe so I think they did a great job"

"You've got a point" I admitted and moved a bit to get more comfortable but instantly regretted it as pain jutted through my entire body and I started to feel the stinging sensation the salt water caused on the cracked cuts.

Now I was starting to feel the exhaustion and weakness from the blood loss. The adrenaline was slowly vanishing, giving space to the pain to come back. My breath hitched as I glanced down at the now bleeding cuts.

"Just hold on. We'll get to Gothi soon. You just have to hold on and try to stay awake. Alright?"

I looked up at Hiccup and gave a small nod, trying to catch my breath. He flashed me a small worried smile before he turned around and whispered something to Toothless. We sped up and I wrapped my arms around Hiccup's chest to hold on, just to cringe at the hurt came back.

"Where's Phantom?" I asked quietly after a while.

He stiffened a bit before he spoke softly "Phantom— well, he's gone... I don't know what happened—"

"He's gone...?" I forced out as my voice cracked.

"Yes... When we got back he wasn't on the Edge so I assumed you went on a flight, then the next morning Heather comes and tells us that the hunters took you. I am so sorry... You both should've come with us, we didn't have to leave you whole alone on the Edge. I am really sorry, Marianne.

"Maybe, maybe he just wondered around...? Let's not be pessimists and hope he didn't get caught" he finished as he turned around and gave me the best reassuring smile he could. But even he wasn't believing what he was saying.

Phantom couldn't just wonder around...

What if went after me and got caught? What if he's trapped? What if he's in trouble? What if they killed him? What if they were killing him _now_? Or worse?

I shook my head slightly in an attempt to clear it. There were too many questions swirling in my mind and I couldn't let them cloud my thinking entirely. But it was clouded already by the pain and fatigue. I just wanted to sleep...

"We'll get him back, I promise. Now you just need to stay awake a little longer. Okay?"

I gave a small nod and let my head rest on his shoulder. My eyelids felt heavy and it was hard to stay awake with the darkness tugging me in softly.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I escaped, that I even helped the others from the ship. It was, honestly, a miracle. And the weirdest thing was that Ryker sort of helped me that night before he tossed me in a cell... He called me 'little angel', like what on Odin's beard... It had to be just a coincidence.

But now? The rope was loose. It didn't make sense.

I blinked hard and shook my head slightly as I tried to stay focused on the horizon, on the setting sun, but it was getting harder and harder. The darkness was starting to embrace me, calling to me and I didn't even try to fight it.

Hiccup said something but it was all mumbled. I think I heard someone whisper my name but I couldn't be sure. I just gave a small a nod as I felt a presence stir in my mind.

I eyed again the horizon, the big orange fiery ball that was still illuminating the sky, then let the exhaustion get the best of me as I closed my eyes and fell into the dark. 


	10. Red

_"You're gonna be okay, little valkyrie. We'll meet again someday" he spoke softly before placing a kiss on my forehead._

_I looked at him desperately as I started to cry once again._

_The roars were getting closer and the thunder was booming louder and louder through the air._

_Then he started to back away and it was like we were moving. I raised my hands towards him but we were distancing too fast for my liking._

_"NO!" I shouted in agony, trying to kick away the one that was holding me tightly by the waist. Suddenly I wasn't the small child anymore as I kept debating against the stone like grip of the one behind me._

_I trashed and kicked but it was all useless. Then I was turned away as the thunder echoed through the expanse along the blood-curling scream._

I was gasping for air as my eyes shot open, wildly searching around the room I was in.

It was gloomy, only slightly illuminated by the dim light of a candle placed on a small wooden chair. My arms felt sore and I could barely feel the ground under my feet but I was still caught up in the turmoil of emotions after the nightmare.

I let out a breath and raised my head up, eyes closed, trying to regulate my breathing and racing heart. I've never seen that nightmare like that, I was always a baby in it, and now...? I shook my head a bit in disbelief and cracked my eyes slowly just to see ropes holding my arms above me.

My heart dropped right in my stomach at the sight, dread settling in as fear crawled up my spine. I gazed down at myself just to see that my tunic and wrappings were missing.

Sucking in a breath I eyed again the ropes and room, searching for something that could help me or for a way to get out of this situation.

A dark chuckle came from the front and my eyes snapped in that direction to figure out the source of it.

"If you could only see yourself now, so pity and helpless" the voice taunted and I froze.

It couldn't be. I got out of there.

No. This couldn't be happening.

My mind was telling me to try to find a way to get out but all I could do was stare at the faintly lightened face coming towards me. Three claw mark-like blue tattoos running from above his left eyebrow down to the middle of his left cheek. A scar slicing his right eyebrow and uniting with the other end coming from his right temple.

Aquiline nose.

Red brows.

Red hair.

Red scattered beard.

Green emerald eyes.

My heart was hammering hard in my chest, ready to break out; pants came chaotic out of my mouth while I tried to get away but with no avail.

"I escaped! They came for me!" I cried out, trying more to convince myself than the man walking towards me.

He scoffed "And people call _me_ crazy" with a few last steps he was in front of me, eyeing me deviously "Wake up girl, it's all real. Just look around" he said and gestured around with a dagger, my eyes fixed on it.

I let out a whimper "No... no, no, no, no...", tears started to cloud my vision as the dagger petted my cheek.

"Oh yes, would've been so much better for all of us if you would cooperate..." he trailed off while he moved the poniard to my neck "And when I think that it would take only one deeper slice—" the sharp tip stopped right where the vein should be, pressing slightly into the skin "—right about here, to end your miserable life"

I swallowed hardly as I was trying to pull away from him but with no use. A small sob came out of my mouth and tears were trickling down my cheeks.

"Please..."

"Aww, look who's crying like a wimp, begging, and I was sure you were tougher than this when I first saw you" he mocked and I felt the dagger being removed.

My gaze moved to his wicked one and I could swear the color of his eyes turned red for a second.

He stepped behind me and I could feel the dagger glide down my waist "So tell me again sweetheart, where's the Dragon Eye?"

I shivered and shook my head once then closed my eyes shut, wincing as he grabbed firmly the other side of my waist coated in bruises, pressing my back against his chest armor.

"Tell me, baby" he demanded and I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, making my skin crawl.

"I... I don't know..." I croaked out.

"So whipping it is" he simply concluded as he strode to the front.

The color drained from my face as I snapped my widened eyes to his "Please... I don't want—" whatever I was starting to say was cut off by a scream when the whip slashed against my bare back.

I looked up pleadingly to the green eyes that were watching me from a few feet away.

The man just chuckled and looked at the guard behind me "Make it twenty" then his wicked gaze was back to mine "Can't get enough of those screams. Music to my ears" with that he started to walk to the door as another scream erupted from my lungs when I was lashed once again.

I closed my eyes shut and the next thing I knew I was laid flat on something, covered in something, soft.

I stayed frozen for a couple of moments, trying to calm down and get a hold of my own mind.

"What in Thor's name..." I tried to move my arms and surprisingly could, then I rubbed my face confused as to what was happening.

All of it had to be just a nightmare... I couldn't have been just whipped and then the next second it's gone, and I am laid on something, I can move my limbs and there's no rope holding them.

Which begged the question... Where was I?

Slowly I opened my eyes again and took in the space I was in as I got sit, pushing away the furs above me.

It was a gloomy room but I would recognize it every time.

 _My_ room.

Furrowing my brows I got up slowly and looked around. It was the same as two weeks ago, before I left. My gaze shot to Phantom's empty stone slab.

"Okay...?" reluctantly I walked to the door and cracked it open. There was a complete silence in the house, which meant my parents weren't home or at least my father wasn't. At this hour at night they'd sleep already and my father always snores.

Something was definitely off but I pushed the feeling aside and started to descend the wooden steps as quietly as I could.

When I got to the first floor I did a look over through all the rooms; nothing was out of place and it was all just like before I left, minus my parents and Phantom.

I was about to walk out of the house when I heard the wood creak further behind me, then two pairs of footsteps approaching leisurely. My heart stilled. There wasn't anyone in the house just half minute ago.

I didn't even wait to see who it was, I just bolted out through the front door and towards the Great Hall. I had to find someone who could help me or at least explain me what was happening; I wasn't even supposed to be here.

Shouts, battle cries and roars echoed through the air as I was coming closer and closer to the town's square. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight.

This couldn't be real.

Vikings trying to catch dragons, trapping them, fighting them, killing them. I blinked hard in disbelief, not believing my eyes. We made peace with dragons four years ago, how did all turn upside down so fast? I shook off the thought and decided to get faster to the Great Hall or Stoick's house.

As I was about to start running I almost got knocked down by a Deadly Nadder fell right in front of me, tangled in a net.

It looked up at me scared, eyes in slits _"Please... help me... I have a—"_ it didn't even finish what it was saying that it got beheaded. I watched horrified as the man grabbed the horn of the dragon and raised its head with a cheer, followed by others around him.

I stumbled back and ran away through the houses and to the Hall.

When I got there, I rushed in fast and pushed the door shut then I turned around and wished I didn't even come here.

The whole chamber was decorated with dragon skulls and skins of all sizes, forms and colors. The base of all the columns were wrapped in red hides and the craniums hung on chains on the walls.

When did all of this happen...? _How_ did all of this happen? It was unlikely that all of this happened out of the sudden and it was even more unlikely that it even happened. Something was definitely wrong with me and my mind.

I looked around and when I noticed the row of skulls attached to the big wall behind the throne I almost gagged. I had to get out of there, it was like the air itself got thicker and I could feel the stench of death.

I hurried out of the Hall, stumbling here and there, then ran towards the forest. I needed to clear my head. This _had_ to be the _worst_ nightmare I've ever had. And if it wasn't a nightmare then... then I am officially going insane.

When I got to the line of the forest I kept on running deeper and deeper into the forest. I didn't know where I was going but one thing was certain, away from the village.

The slightly cold breeze was combing through my hair as I darted between trees, jumped over fallen branches, stumps and rocks.

After a bit I ended up on a cliff, breathing heavily from the mad dash I've made.

I shook my head a bit as I took in deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Okay... Get your shit together..." I mumbled under my breath and rubbed my face "First the nightmare, then the interrogation... and now Berk... I couldn't just pop out of nowhere in my house, even though it was like I had just woken up... But we made peace with the dragons and— UGH!" I tugged at my now cropped hair as I began pacing "Nice job Anne, now you're talking to yourself"

I kept on pacing back and forth while I was thinking and overthinking what had happened till that very moment until I heard a snap.

My head shot into the direction the sound came from as I started to hear the crunch of twigs and footsteps approaching.

The first thing I saw in the darkness of the forest were red glowing eyes. They tilted to the side as if the person or animal cocked its head and I mirrored its movement. It was like I was absorbed by their color alone, it was so unusual and entrancing.

But as they started to get closer and closer I snapped out of it and took some steps back, nearing the edge even more.

"Stay away from me!" I shouted and took another small step back.

A chuckled came in response before the eyes moved even closer "Oh, child, I've been trapped here for almost two decades, I want to have some fun"

"What...?" I asked bewildered and shook it off fast "Who are you?"

"Who _you_ are?" came the reply and before I could say anything I found myself screaming my head off as I was falling off the cliff. Soon I was engulfed in the dark of the water and I couldn't breathe, my lungs were burning as water seeped into them. I tried swimming to the surface but my limbs felt heavy and I could barely move.

Then the next thing I knew I was gasping for air while I shot up straight from the laid back position I was in, instantly regretting it as pain shot through my whole body.

Someone pushed me back down by my shoulders and I went to get back in a seated position but the person wasn't having any of that.

"Let me! I don't want more!" I cried out and snapped my eyes up just to see green eyes.

Fear took hold of me only for a moment before I heard Hiccup's voice "Hey, hey, you're okay, you're safe"

I let out a shaky breath and tried to sit up once more but he pushed me back down gently, making me wince a bit when my back touched the surface underneath me.

"Anne, you have to rest" he said more sternly.

"You don't understand, I need to go check on something. I... I really need to go" I stammered out, eyes wild.

"No, not until you're better"

I blinked hard and looked at him straight in the eye "Is this real?"

Hiccup furrowed his brows confused "What do you mean?"

"Like, is this real?"

He was still bewildered by the question but answered nonetheless "Uh yes. It's real"

Letting out a breath I spoke again "When did I tell you about the nightmare?"

"What...? Anne, are you alright?"

"When?" I demanded.

"When we got back from Glacier Island, why?" he sounded pretty concerned and looked towards something to his left then back to me.

I went to rub my face a bit but winced when my arm and shoulder began aching.

"Ow..."

"Better don't move, Gothi said that you should try to move as less as you can so the wounds can heal properly" Hiccup said while grabbing my arm and lying it back down by my side.

I huffed in frustration, not actually knowing if this was another part of the nightmare or reality; it felt like it was all real though so I went on with the hunch.

"For how long I've been out...?" I questioned quietly.

"Well... it's been four days since we—"

"Four days?!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Four days... I had been unconscious for four days since they got me out. _Four_. Damn it.

"Yes, four. You were pretty weak when we got to Berk, after Gothi nursed your wounds and patched you up she said that it would take some time for you to wake up since you were over exhausted and all those wounds... I just..." he shook his head a bit.

"Odin's beard..." I breathed out as images from the week I've stayed on that damn ship came flooding back before my eyes, making me whimper.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a bit.

I blinked hard and looked at him "Like a herd of Rumblehorns stomped over me"

He smiled at me a bit "It's going to be alright. In around two or three months those wounds should be pretty much healed" he thought for a second then continued reluctantly "What happened there? When you were kidnapped..."

I shook my head slightly and looked away, ashamed "I don't want to talk about it... Ever"

"Okay" he said softly and we stayed in silence for a bit "I'll go fetch Gothi, she had been checking on you every morning and evening but she said that it's important that she sees you the first thing when you wake up" with that he got up and headed to the side of the room where I guess was the door or the stairs.

"Alright" I replied quietly.

He turned around right before he went out of the room "And don't go anywhere"

"Not like I can" I scoffed out and rolled my eyes playfully. He chuckled a bit then I heard the sound of footsteps and metal clinking as he descended on wooden steps.

I stared up at the ceiling and let out a long breath.

"This time it better be real..."


	11. Cropped

Soon enough Hiccup was back with Gothi. And Gobber, since he was the one around who could understand what she was writing.

Well.

He usually did.

With some minor mistakes here and there.

Hah, not big deal that he read hawks instead of hands. Not at all. Everyone can mistake forearms for farmers.

The old healer had me get sit carefully and did a full check up on me, and when I say full I mean full; for most of it Hiccup had to leave the room and Gobber was staying in the other corner of the room behind me. I felt uncomfortable and mostly ashamed but Gothi was having none of it.

When she inspected my core she gave me a reassuring smile and petted my hand as if to say that everything was alright. I didn't feel any more pain, the only thing remaining being the awful memories but I was trying not to think about it.

After Gothi was done she nursed my back once again and bandaged me up. Apparently my back was the worst of all the wounds I had; it did feel like it, I could barely move without having the urge to strangle someone.

She gave me a small pouch with herbs and pointed to my belly. I got onto the idea once I opened it carefully and smelled the dried leaves; it was the same tea that Dagur had been forcing me to drink after every time. And in all honesty, I appreciated the fact that Gothi hadn't asked Gobber to translate anything or the fact that she didn't tell anyone.

I don't think I could cope right now with the shame of even more people knowing. It was enough that I was still haunted by images and I knew that soon enough nightmares would follow.

Then Gothi packed the remains of gauze, bandages, ointments and different disinfectant solutions as Gobber told me they were called. Gothi told me— well the blacksmith told me that Gothi would come the next day to check on me again then every two days. She didn't want to risk the wounds getting infected and I was more than grateful for her carrying.

Also she advised— Alright, who in Thor's name am I fooling? She threatened to hit me with her staff if I would even try lifting anything heavier than a fork.

And seemingly I wasn't getting out of the house in the near weeks. Sentenced to boredom in someone else's house. Great. How was I supposed to search for Phantom like this?

The only good thing was that Hiccup promised he would search on the islands nearby with the others next week, _after_ I could at least sit up without that much pain. I almost burst out laughing when he said that but restrained myself from doing so; if he thought that I would spend around two months locked up in the house than he was so very wrong. The moment I'll be able to get up without getting dizzy, I'll bolt out of the house and I'll be searching for my friend.

I glanced at Gothi as she walked out of the room after she gave me a reassuring smile, then my eyes moved to Gobber who was eyeing me with a small smile.

"Ya are 'oing to be alright lass, don't worreh. Gothi might be cranky frohm time to time, but who can blame 'er?" he gazed at Hiccup then at the stack of gauze and new bandages the old woman left "Lad, ya 'onna have to change 'er bandages tomorro' "

Hiccup gave a small nod "Alright"

"Thank you, Gobber" I spoke softly as a smile tugged at my lips.

"No need to thank me, it's Gothi who ya oughtta thank" he headed to the stairs and turned to look back at me before he went down "See ya 'round lassie" and with that he was gone.

I let out a breath and blinked hard, how did I even manage to get in all of this... I could've been flying with Phantom right now if I didn't leave Berk. It would've been so much better and now I wouldn't be lying in a bed, almost all bandaged up and with no idea of where my friend is, with—

"Are you hungry?"

I snapped my eyes to Hiccup's and my stomach grumbled on cue "Thought you'd never ask" I chuckled out and soon we were both laughing with Hiccup.

The next three weeks went on quicker than I had first expected. At first I thought I'd go crazy in the house but as the time passed on it actually turned out that I needed to be locked in the house for a little while, pretty much shielding me from getting in any trouble. And I've had a lot of time to sort things out in my own mind.

Also I've become pretty good friends with Hiccup's Terrible Terror, Sharpshot. He could be a handful at times, but a good friend nonetheless.

The nightmares still continued and they became more and more vivid, sometimes they were just flashbacks from the time when I was kidnapped and sometimes they were just random mares. One thing united all of them, the red eyes. Those bloody red eyes were in all of them and it felt like it was something that shouldn't be there, like it wasn't a part of the actual nightmare or memory, like it _wanted_ to be there. If that even makes sense.

But Hiccup was always there. He slept next to Toothless and usually I woke in the middle of the night because he was shaking me awake, saying that I was screaming or crying again in my sleep. Then he would just hold me and let me cry it out.

I really don't think there was a better friend than him and it made me happy. It made me happy that I had someone like him in my life.

In the morning he would bring me breakfast, then he would leave Toothless to keep me company while he went to the black smithy or somewhere around Berk. At lunch Astrid, Fishlegs or Gobber would show up and after I ate we would talk and talk and talk. I really enjoyed it to be honest, especially Gobber's stories.

Seemingly Astrid was starting to warm up to me. One day she stayed with me and at first we didn't talk, but then she asked me some more stuff about myself and we ended up laughing hysterically about stupid things we did when we were little, joked about Odin knows what and had a great time. Turns out she wasn't as bad as I thought, actually real fun.

Then in the evening Hiccup would come back and we would usually read until the both of us would drift into sleep.

Turns out my parents weren't on Berk though, apparently they went to visit my mother's sister who lived on a southern island out of the Archipelago, near the Mainland, and who was pregnant; my mother wouldn't miss that even for all the treasures in the world. Her and my aunt Gale were practically tied to the hip.

So I was staying in Hiccup's house, which was actually pretty awkward at first, especially when Stoick came back from a trip to Burglar Bog for a meeting with other chiefs from the Archipelago.

Stoick did pretty much lecture me on how what I did was wrong and that I got injured because of it. I couldn't say that he wasn't right, he totally was and now I understood why most of the villagers wanted to keep me around Berk.

The Archipelago wasn't some cute place with sparkling rainbows.

But also he said that he couldn't stop me from leaving, that it was my choice after all and that if it was to go to Dragon's Edge once again after I was good to go, then he would totally support my decision since it was a great thing to do.

Oh well, I've got the chief's approval.

Johann never got to Berk in this three weeks and at first I became worried, but then Hiccup got a Terror mail from the trader, saying that he took a different route this time and would be back to Berk in less than a month. It seemed kind of strange but I didn't think much of it, Johann was much of a traveler and he loved to get to different lands outside of the Archipelago, much further from it.

Gothi came every two days to check up on me and yesterday she said that today I could try to get outside on a small walk.

My back still hurt and the slashes weren't entirely healed, so as the bigger bruises on my belly, waist and arms but it was getting better.

So today was the day when I could go outside and I hadn't been so excited since the Snoggletog when Johann brought me the egg from which Phantom hatched. Finally after a whole week of being captured, four days of being out and three weeks of staying mostly in bed, I was allowed to get out.

I ate fast what Hiccup brought me to eat and gobbled it down with some water, which only made him laugh and say that the house wasn't burning and I didn't have to rush like that. I rolled my eyes at him and swung my legs to the side of the bed, my bare feet touching the wooden floor.

I took in a breath and stood up carefully. My knees shook a bit but soon I took a step then another one and another one. It felt so good to be back on my legs.

Toothless walked to me and nudged my hand with a coo _"What are you waiting for? If you'll stay any longer like that he'll make you get back in bed"_

I bit back a laugh and strode to the stairs, not even bothering to get on boots, then not in even a minute I was on the first floor heading to the door. I didn't even bother looking around and when I got to the door I opened it widely and stepped outside into the cool morning air, warm rays of the sun and soft breeze.

I descended carefully the stone steps and relished the feeling of soft, short-cropped grass under my feet.

_Cropped..._

I reached to my head and ran a hand through my now cropped dark hair, letting out a long sigh I let my arm fall back to my side. I've never had cropped hair in my life, it was always at least shoulder-length. And now it was much like Hiccup's. Those damned hunters cut it on the first interrogation and that alone made me want to kill every single one of them.

_Wondering what my parents are going to say when they see me like this._

I groaned inwardly at the thought and suddenly felt someone nudging my right hand. When I looked down I saw Toothless looking at me with a puzzled look.

"I am alright Toothy, don't worry" I replied and scratched his head affectionately.

He purred and cuddled closer to my belly, making me chuckle. He really was a big cuddly.

_"Short hair doesn't look bad on you, you know? Long was better but cropped isn't as hideous as you might think"_

I glanced down at him and shook my head slightly with a smile "I guess"

Toothless looked up at me and gave me a gummy smile, then he rubbed gently the side of his head some more against my belly.

"You do know how to make people happy, don't you?" I chuckled out and scratched behind his ears.

"Yeah, only he doesn't lick your face to wake you up"

I turned my head to the side to look at Hiccup who was frowning slightly, but his eyes were amused.

_"Oh just you wait"_

I eyed Toothless curiously as he trotted behind Hiccup and let out a hot breath into the lad's hair.

"Hey!" Hiccup scolded as he turned back only to be tackled down by Toothless and get his face licked.

"Toothle— Sto— I am— SERIO—"

I burst out laughing at the sight. This was golden.

After a bit Toothless stepped away from a giggling Hiccup and walked to me.

_"He was asking for it"_

I petted his head "Pretty much"

Hiccup got up slowly "Useless reptile" he mumbled under his breath, thing that got the so said 'useless reptile' to chuckle in his own way.

An idea popped up in my mind and I glanced at Toothless, trying to make a serious face. He cocked his head at me but soon got onto the idea because in the next moment he had a serious look plastered over his face, which was funny as Hel.

Then we both turned to look at Hiccup.

The green eyed lad looked at both of us slightly confused while we tried to muster our best serious faces. Not even a second went away that the three of us were laughing our heads off.

Overall the day dozed off pretty fast. We went inside only to eat at lunch then we went back outside because, apparently, I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be, or annoyingly funny from someone else's point of view.

It was already dinner and for the first time I was downstairs at the table with Hiccup and Stoick. It felt kind of awkward but I pushed it aside.

"I think Johann should be here any day now, Spitelout said he saw Johann when he got back from an errand to the Northern Markets"

I smiled a bit and sipped on the herbal tea Gothi said I should drink every evening. She gave Hiccup a pouch with dried herbs somewhere two weeks ago. It was actually pretty good, linden with something more.

"That's great news" Hiccup replied with a smile "Anne can talk to him and I was running low on ink"

Stoick took another gulp from his wooden pint before he placed it back down and turned to look at me "How are you feeling today?"

My eyes snapped to his concerned ones "It's getting better, all thanks to Gothi"

He nodded slowly "Well, I think you can go see Johann when he arrives then, if you'll feel okay. He might stay over for a bit though if you won't be able to go to the docks when he gets here. He's always had a soft—"

There was a loud knock on the door which made Stoick grumble something under his breath before he walked to the door, from which echoed more knocks.

"Can't get rest, _ever_ " he muttered before opening the door "Astrid, what are you doing here? It's already dark outside"

"Good evening chief, I have to talk to Hiccup. It's important" she blurted out.

Hiccup already stood up and was heading towards the door. I turned carefully around and watched.

"Hiccup this is an urgency" Astrid hurried out.

"What? What is it?" he asked bewildered.

"Heather. We have to go meet with her right away. She will be there in four hours, the same amount of time it takes us to get there. So hurry up" she finished and looked at Stoick then at me "Good night chief! Night Anne!" and with that she was gone.

Hiccup woke up Toothless from his nape then gazed at Stoick "Dad, I am going to be back... uh soon? You don't mind Marianne staying some more, right?"

Stoick chuckled and placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder "No, I don't son. Now go and take care of the others"

Hiccup nodded with a smile and rushed out of the house with Toothless in tow.

_"Night Anne!"_

Then they were gone.

I stared a bit at the door after Stoick closed it. He could have at least said bye or I don't know... good night? I shook my head a bit and turned back to the table, grabbed the cup and continued to drink the tea.

The chief sat back at the table and let out a tired breath "He can be sometimes like that, he wants to stop those hunters as soon as possible. Mostly because he takes as if it's his job to do it. Don't take it at heart"

I glanced up at the chief to see him drink the last of his ale "I know and I understand completely. I want those hunters gone as much as he does. What they do is wrong, they harm innocent creatures"

"Aye, but do remember, it has been only four years since we made peace with the dragons on Berk. There are a lot of tribes that are living out of hunting, killing and selling dragons. It's their own way of life since centuries ago. A lot won't want to change"

I let out a sigh and gave a small nod. Stoick was right from one point of view, the tribes that still killed or hunted dragons did it for centuries, it's their way of living, surviving. But we _have_ to protect the dragons.

"Still, we can't let them slaughter and sell dragons at left and right. Even if it's their way of living, change can be made. Like here, it's better with the dragons, those people just don't know how it is. Nobody showed them"

Stoick chuckled a bit "Don't tell that to Hiccup, he kind of knows it but I don't need him on a spree of changing the mind of different tribes. He'll have to get back to Berk in the next few years to take care of his own tribe"

I bit back a laugh "Well he'd pretty much go around on other islands to do that I guess, but yes, it would be just a waste of time for the most"

"Aye, some people... some people just cannot be reasoned with"

"So... the hunters are that kind of people from your point of view?" I questioned curiously.

"I think you do know the answer to that question" he replied with a smile before he stood up.

We talked some more then I headed back upstairs after I wished Stoick good night.

Sleep was tugging at me and I suddenly felt weaker, my legs were wobbly, my arms felt heavy and my back was hurting.

After I took off my boots, I laid carefully in the bed and stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to go to sleep and scream again in the middle of the night.

But soon enough I found myself closing my eyelids and falling into a deep sleep. 


	12. Johann

The room was slightly lightened by the faint light of the sunrise.

I straightened up a bit and got on the boots that Astrid got me a few days ago, it was one of her old pairs but it was better than nothing and it was just temporary, till Johann would get here.

Slowly I stood up and sneaked down in the kitchen.

After I woke up Stoick in the middle of the night with yet another scream, I felt like I needed to somehow redeem myself. And what better way to do that than preparing breakfast?

So I began fussing around in the kitchen. It wasn't so hard to find all the things I needed, it proved to be harder to keep quiet while cooking or to get the cauldron above the fire. That thing was heavier than the one at home, or was it the fact that I haven't been making any physical effort in almost a month?

I shook my head slightly and stirred the porridge once again, just to make sure the pieces of apple spread through it and it was all homogeneous. I've settled on making some barley porridge with chopped apples, flatbreads, honey cream and apple bacon.

Then I scooped some of the gruel in two wooden bowls and strode to the table, placing them on it. I went back to the kitchen and continued with the preparing as my mind raced.

After I will see Johann, I'll go search for Phantom with the others, then I'll go back to the Edge and I'll continue fighting along the riders while hunting down Dagur. One thing that I wanted to— No, one thing that I _longed_ to see was the damn redhead being eaten by Speed Stingers or me beheading him.

It was something that I _carved_ for. In all these three weeks I got that I wanted blood for what he had done, for what he had taken that was mine to give. At first I felt ashamed, I still do, a bit, but now I just want him dead. There was this bloodlust I had cursing through me and every day it was getting stronger, it came from deep within and honestly, I wasn't going to stop it. Not until Dagur's head was rolling down at my feet.

I pushed it aside though and eyed the table. A smaller bowl with honey cream sat between the plate with apple bacon and the one with the flatbreads. Two bowls with porridge were placed in front of their respective seats, with a wooden spoon on the right side. And last but not least, two wooden mugs with eglantine tea sat near the wooden bowls with steamy gruel.

Heavy footsteps came from the room across and I saw Stoick walk sleepily into the kitchen only to see me. He looked at me a bit bewildered but it faded away fast.

"Why up so early?"

I bit the inside of my lip a bit "Good morning, chief. I... um... thought that it would be good to make breakfast since I woke you up practically in the middle of the night..." I trailed off and glanced at the table then back at him "It's going to get cold soon, so. I mean if you don't mind that I fussed around the kitchen of course and—"

"Marianne"

"—I just thought that it would be a nice gesture. Also mostly as a thank you because it's been almost three weeks since I am here and I honestly—"

"Marianne..."

"—kind of feel like a burden in this situation and—"

"ANKER!"

I closed my mouth and looked up at Stoick. Well, I felt like a child that did some foolishness and got caught.

He shook his head a bit with a smile, it looked so much like what Hiccup would do. Guess Stoick rubbed off on Hiccup pretty good, the young rider was much more alike his father than he thought.

"It's totally fine, and it's nice of you. Try not to overthink things, you are going to kill yourself from the inside if you keep doing it. Just breathe"

"Sure it's alright?" I asked still hesitant and rubbed my right elbow with my hand.

He nodded "Aye, it's completely okay" then he looked at the table "You were saying it would get cold soon, let's eat then"

A small smile tugged at my lips as I gave a nod and sat the table with Stoick.

We talked here and there and overall it was pretty much like when I was home, on the rare days when I had breakfast with my parents.

Turns out my cooking skills were actually pretty great, not that I doubted it, cooking was one of the things I did to pass time when I was 'grounded'. So over the years it kind of became a thing I excelled at.

After I finished doing the dishes, a bit too slow for my liking to be honest, I headed to the door after Stoick. He walked out and strode to his dragon, then turned around to look at me.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Johann in the house? He'd come by anyway"

I gave a small nod "I'll take a walk through the village and head to the docks afterwards"

"Aye, I'll be at the Great Hall or somewhere around the village if something happens" and with that he walked off into the village.

I took the way towards the docks, breathing in the fresh, cold air. After taking a long walk around the village I arrived on the pier and got sit carefully on an empty barrel.

And so the waiting began. The first few hours I think, I had been talking with the villagers passing by, then I ended up playing and chatting with a Terrible Terror after I had a starring contest with it. The little dragon was way better than me at it.

It was around midafternoon and I became extremely bored after the Terror left. After a bit I thought of leaving but then someone exclaimed.

"Trader Johann! He's here!"

My head snapped to the sea and I saw the all too familiar ship with white sail getting closer and closer to the port.

Vikings were already gathering on the pier and I decided on staying on my place until all would leave and I could talk normally to Johann.

It seemed like an eternity till the long-ship sailed in the docks, then wooden platform connecting the vessel with the pier was placed and Trader Johann stepped on top of it.

"Oh Berk, the jewel of the whole Barbaric Archipelago" he said as he opened his arms "Come one, come two, I brought to your eyes beautiful treasures from the furthest lands, spices and dried fruits from the best cooks, fabrics from the finest tailors and books from the wisest men" then hopped back onto the boat.

People were already inspecting the items from the ship, searching for something that they would love to get their hands on. Honestly, no one was leaving Johann's ship empty handed. You can always find something there that says 'take me'.

As I waited for the crowd to scatter, afternoon turned into evening and it was close to sunset when the last viking left clutching some fabrics to his chest with a wide smile.

I hopped slowly off the barrel and walked up to the ship as the trader got off of it, holding a bag with what I guess were some new clothes for me and a new pair of boots as always. He turned to look at me with a smile that dropped when I guess he saw my hair. A lot of people were weirded out by the sudden change.

"What... what happened to your hair...?" he asked bewildered.

"Got cropped..."

He gave a small nod in understanding and chuckled a bit "It doesn't look bad"

I couldn't help but smile and hugged him carefully which he returned; my back was still hurting and I really didn't want to trigger even more pain.

"Well, I guess" I said as I pulled away and he petted my back a bit, thing that made me wince and hiss under my breath.

His hand flew away from my back as if it burned him and he looked at me worried.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

I took in a deep breath and felt the pain subside then I looked up at him "I am fine, my back is still healing and the slashes hurt when touched too much or too hard"

"Still healing? Slashes? What are you talking about?" he questioned with concerned eyes.

"A lot happened in the last month and something..." I let out a sigh as we started to walk up to the village "I went to the Edge, got kidnapped by the hunters because they mistook me for Hiccup. I don't really want to talk about what happened on that ship but I really wouldn't wish it to anyone. Hiccup and the others got there after a week and saved me but apparently I was so weak and beat up that I stayed unconscious for four days. And I've been stuck in the house for three weeks, just got out yesterday even though I am still recovering"

He looked at me horrified "That's terrible! How could they do that to an innocent and above all a girl" he shook his head slightly.

"It's fine. It's in the past now but believe me when I say that I am getting revenge for what they've done, especially what one _redheaded psychopath_ has done" I snarled out the last part and clenched a bit my fist, then let out a long breath "I wanted to talk with you about something actually, before I went to the Edge"

"About what?" he asked intrigued, pushing aside what I had said before.

I ran a hand through my hair, still slightly unsure about all of this but spoke anyway "It's about a nightmare I've been having for a while now" and with that I proceeded to retell him the whole nightmare, then how Ryker told me about how he would kill me even if Viggo wouldn't approve, of how he cleaned my cuts on the first night on the ship, of how he knew my exact age and called me 'little valkyrie'littlevalkyrie', of how the rope was loose when he threw me into the water and of what he said back then, that he hoped my father taught me how to swim.

Johann was perplexed for the most part of my little story, but he didn't ask any questions, it was like he listened while he appeared to be in deep thought.

I eyed him and asked reluctantly "Johann, that nightmare, it's not just a mare, right? I feel like it's not. I just need you to try to remember if it really happened..."

He remained silent for a few moments, then he looked up at me with saddened eyes "I don't even know what to tell you, my dear"

"I want the truth, Johann. I don't care what it is, but I want the truth" I insisted as we stopped walking near Stoick's house.

I eyed him intently as he let out a tired breath "Look, Marianne, it's not my place to tell you... _But_ I think your father will soon enough. I didn't even think you remembered such thing, not talking about having foul nightmares because of it. You were just, so little, not even half a year, I am deeply surprised you do remember that happening"

My eyes widened slightly then I frowned "My father? And why can't you tell me? You just admitted it's true and I can't stay and wait for something to fall from the sky, Johann! You know as well as I do that my parents aren't getting back for another week or two, the trip from the Mainland will take them long enough and they don't even have a dragon to get here faster"

He looked at me with deep concern "I apologize, but I swore to your father that he'll be the one to tell you and I am a man of my word. A week or two will go by faster than a Speed Stinger running across the village" he put an arm around my shoulders as we began walking to the door "You can ask him when he gets back"

I wanted to protest to that but decided not to, it'd be useless if he doesn't want to tell me.

"Guess I'll have to wait for my parents to get back then..." I sighed out and opened the door. I wanted to start telling him about the Dragon Whisperer thing but something in me told me not to; it was like I _couldn't_ tell Johann about it.

We chatted some more then Johann told me some of his great stories and he went on even when Stoick got back. Afterwards the three of us dined and talked. It actually felt pretty good and it was funny to see how careful Johann was around Stoick, it was like he was walking on eggshells. Funny as Hel.

It was around midnight when I went up to go to sleep. I got sit on the edge of the bed and slipped off Astrid's old boots, then laid down carefully and covered myself with one of the furs.

The thoughts about what my father would have to tell me were still nagging at my mind and I hated it. I hated the fact that Johann wouldn't tell me. And what if he swore not to tell? He could just hint me about what it really was and what actually happened.

I let out a breath and kept staring at the ceiling. I could find out sooner though, I'd just need to get to the Hunters. It was just an idea, I could very well get even less answers to my questions, but, since on those ships was the insignia of the Dragon Hunters then it had something to do with them. And maybe, just maybe, I will be able to figure out what happened.

If it won't work then I'll just ask my father when he gets back with mother, which will be in around a week or two since they don't even know in what condition I am because I asked Hiccup not to write them anything about what happened to me. I didn't want to worry them.

Yes. I'll leave in the morning and head to the Edge to get some backup, I was surely not going to an island crawling with hunters without any backup.

I nodded to myself once and closed my eyes as sleep kept tugging at my mind.

 _"Marianne..."_


	13. Little Human

I shot up straight and cursed under my breath for doing so as my back started to ache once again.

My eyes searched the room for anything that could have made the noise, well actually for the someone that whispered my name. But found nothing.

I frowned and got up carefully "I could swear I—"

_"Marianne..."_

I froze and my eyes went wide.

 _"Marianne..."_ it whispered again.

I listened as the whisper kept repeating and repeating itself, while I tried to get from where it was coming which, apparently, was outside.

The next thing I knew I was walking quietly downstairs as to not wake up Stoick or Johann, specifically Johann since he was sleeping on a makeshift bed near the fire pit. I tip toed to the door then sneaked out of the house and closed the door behind slowly.

And I followed the whispers.

I was pretty reluctant at first but I felt this need to go and find out what was with this whisper. Even though now I was starting to pretty much question my own sanity but I pushed that aside.

After a while of walking through the village, following the stupid whisper I got to the docks, to Johann's ship, then it stopped all together.

"What the..." I stared at the boat for a while before I hopped in it carefully, looking around for something but I didn't know what.

I gave up after a while and decided to get sit on a crate and think this through. When I walked to it though, I hit my pinkie against the edge of a wooden plank that formed the deck of the ship, and gritted my teeth at the pain.

How in Hel I was managing to always get hurt was beyond me.

When I turned around and crouched down to inspect the plank, I noticed that it was missing the nails on the end that I stumbled upon and it was also slightly raised. I frowned and grabbed it with both my hands and pulled it up to reveal a small, hidden compartment under it. What was inside perked my curiosity as I grabbed one of the darts and inspected it, then I grabbed the little leather bag and looked through the contents only to find a bunch of letters.

Why would Johann of all people have a small compartment hidden under one of the wooden planks of the deck?

I furrowed my brows and grabbed one of the letters hesitantly. Maybe I shouldn't even be looking at this, for all I knew it might be his personal stuff or just some simple letters, which he kept in a hidden compartment.

I stood up fast and searched for a candle and something I could light it up with. Eventually I found what I was searching for and went back to the letters.

Opening one I began reading. It was a rather short note that left me confused.

"How is she? Who _she_?"

I grabbed another one and read another perplexing sentence.

**_No, Erika stays there, it's safer for her and less trouble for me._ **

After I've read some more of the letters I decided to put all back in place.

In all those letters it pretty much seemed like someone was giving Johann orders or as if they were bickering about this _she_.

I let out a breath and got up slowly, quenching the candle, then I hopped off the boat and scurried off the docks after I made sure no one had been looking.

At first I headed back to Stoick's house, but then thought of going back to the Edge and start searching for Phantom, then maybe I could go to search for the Hunters. I was feeling good enough, I just needed a dragon. So I began walking to the forest.

What better place to find a dragon than the forest?

Soon enough I was strolling slowly between the tall trees and bushes, looking around for a dragon, in the middle of the damn night. How _great_ , right?

Suddenly three sharp spikes shot right in front of me, missing my face just by a few hairs.

My eyes widened and I stumbled back slightly. I snapped my head to my right to see the spines implanted in the thick trunk of a tree. Then I turned around fast as I heard a squawk from behind.

I looked at the purple Deadly Nadder and started to approach slowly.

It snarled and raised its tail as if ready to shoot again.

"Hey, hey, it's okay" I spoke calmly and raised my hands "I am not going to hurt you"

The Nadder squawked again and cocked its head at me, assessing me as it slowly lowered its defense.

"There you go... I mean you no harm" I raised my hand to its muzzle and scratched it a bit, making the dragon purr.

"I need your help" I said and kept on scratching its chin.

 _"I am kind of stuck little human"_ she said.

I looked down at her paws and saw that one was caught in a trap.

"Let's get you out of that then. And I am not that little" I chuckled out and went to grab one of the spines from the trunk of the tree.

 _"Dragon Whisperer?"_ she asked curiously as I came back holding a spine in my hand.

I gave a nod and crouched down carefully. After I placed the spike between the jaws of the trap in such way so it wouldn't harm the paw further and I could get a good grip on it, I took in a deep breath and pushed down on the spike with all the force I had, opening the trap enough for the Nadder to get its paw out. I let go of the spike instantly and the jaws clasped it hardly.

I raised my arm as if to cheer "Hahaha yes!" then I got closer to the Nadder's paw and inspected it. The gash wasn't that deep and from what it looked like he bone wasn't broken, which was a blessing. I just needed to bandage it.

I got up slowly and petted the Nadder's muzzle "I'll have to bandage it up, but I think we should wash it first so it doesn't get infected"

"Alright, there has to be a creek nearby" she said.

"Can you walk?"

 _"I think so"_ she shifted her weight on the harmed paw and squawked a bit _"It hurts a bit, but I can make it"_

"Are you sure?" I asked reluctantly.

 _"Yes, I am. Let's go"_ and with that she started to walk forward through the dark trees with me in tow.

After a bit we got to a small creek that sneaked peacefully through the forest. Then we got into the creek and I washed the wound thoroughly; afterwards we got out of the water, I took off my tunic and unwrapped the bandages around my torso to bandage her paw up. When I was done I got my tunic back on, careful not to disturb the gashes.

The dragon eyed the bandages then looked up at me and nuzzled her snout against my belly. I chuckled a bit and stroked her chin and neck as I strode to her side.

"Can I...?"

She glanced at me and nodded _"Come on"_ she got down slightly so I was able to hop on her back and soon we were in the air, above the forest, flying towards the Edge.

The sky was completely dark now and the moon was hidden by clouds that apparently covered the whole expanse. I glanced back at Berk that was becoming smaller and smaller as we were flying away.

My head snapped back to the front when thunder echoed. The wind began to pick up and I could see lightening striking through the clouds in front.

_Great._

Then the next thing I knew it was raining heavily and I was soaked to the core like a drowned rat, shivering as the wet fabric clung to my injured back.

I wiped the droplets from my face and groaned "Just great! The nature has such an amazing timing!" I shouted and threw my arms in the air.

 _"Oh quiet you, it's not that bad"_ the dragon snapped at me and continued to fly through the rain.

"Fine, fine" I grumbled and looked around to see if there might be an island we could wait the storm on.

At first there was nothing and it was hard to see through the rain and the darkness of the night, but suddenly I spotted a small island in front of us.

"There! We can wait the storm on that island!" I exclaimed and pointed the island.

Soon enough we landed on the beach and rushed into the thick forest of the island. The rain was barely pouring through the thicket.

We walked a bit further into the forest and shortly I was seating, leaning carefully against the Nadder's side. We talked a bit and then sleep engulfed us both.

I woke up screaming again and Liliac, that was the Nadder's name apparently, was so spooked she almost pierced me with one of her spines.

Then when it came to getting back to the beach we both realized that we were, actually, lost. Neither I nor Liliac remembered from which side we came and there were no footprints. Also if she would blast the thick layer of branches and leaves above us, it might catch fire and I was totally against it.

So we settled on walking in one direction and see if it got us anywhere.

After a while we got to a creek and I didn't even notice how thirsty I was still that very moment. We drunk greedily from the creek then rested for a bit.

The forest was starting to give me a weird feeling and I didn't like it, I certainly didn't like that feeling crawling up my spine. The forest was starting to seem endless with all the old trees and flat terrain.

As I was leaning against one trunk with my shoulder, I looked around, assessing the view in front of me. Dread was starting to fill my stomach and my skin was all in goosebumps.

"Liliac, I think we should get out of here faster" I blurted out.

 _"You feel it too?"_ she asked reluctantly and I snapped my eyes to hers.

"Like someone is watching us? Yeah" I chuckled tightly and moved my look to a slightly better lightened spot far in front of us, on the other side of the creek.

She squawked and snarled when I guess she saw what I saw.

Fog was sipping from behind a tree and it became thicker and thicker by the moment, expanding pretty fast.

I hurried to Liliac and hopped on her back when she got down.

"Alright, I don't care if this whole thing catches on fire!" I shrieked and pointed a spot on the layer above us.

Liliac blasted it with a fireball and light pooled in. There was a ruffle of leaves and a growl. I glanced once more at the fog and saw it was just around twenty feet away from us.

"Time to go" I hurried out and Liliac flew up to the hole in the thicket.

We were about to get out when I was suddenly knocked hard off the Nadder's back.

"LILIAC!" I screamed on top of my lungs as I was falling to the ground, and right before I hit it I was snatched by something.

I heard her shouting my name from behind but it was distant. I tried to look around but the fog was so thick I could barely see my own hand in front of me.

I tried to debate but only to hollow when claws poked my sides.

"Let me go!" I shouted and tried to look up at what was holding me but couldn't see a damn thing.

A vicious growl came in response and I shuddered at the sound.

After some moments I felt the paws let go of me and I was falling again.

A scream erupted from my lungs and was replaced by a pained cry as I hit the ground with my back.

My vision was swirling and I felt even worse than when I had been whipped. I let out a shaky breath and stayed like this for a while, until the pain started to dull. Then I sat up slowly, groaning, hissing or howling in pain at almost every move I made.

I looked around, inspecting my surroundings but I stopped shortly when I saw a big stone formation to my left.

The air suddenly became thicker and drier as I stepped closer to it.

_"Marianne..."_

My breath hitched and I swear my heart skipped a bit when I heard the whisper coming from the formation my eyes were glued on.

My palms grew hotter as I got closer and closer to the source of the whispers.

When I got on the other side of the rock formation I felt my jaw drop. There was an entrance in some sort of cave that looked like it was ascending underground.

I stepped closer to it, entranced by the whispers. They intensified and became more demanding as I was enclosing to the entrance of the tunnel.

The moment I put foot inside I felt a blinding white-hot pain on the insides of my palms and let out a pained cry.

I gazed down at my palms just to see some bloody red, matching, spiky lines formed on my palms. Both the marks burned as Hel and the pain was unbearable.

Sucking in a sharp breath I snapped my eyes back to the darkness of the cave and before I managed to make another step, something grabbed me by the tunic and dragged me out of the cave.

It took me a moment or two to snap out of it. I looked back fast at my palms. I prayed to all gods in Asgard that I had been hallucinating. But when I saw the angry symbols on both my palms I wanted to scream in agony.

The thing that had been dragging me stopped and let go of my tunic. I couldn't see the stone formation anymore and as I turned slowly around I was met by a familiar face.

"Oh my..." I gawked at the dragon in front of me and then hugged him fast "Oh my Thor, Phantom! Where on Odin's beard have you been?"

He chuckled a bit and nuzzled my belly _"Anne, I am so sorry that I've been missing. I'll tell you all later, but we have to get out of here now"_ with that he got me onto his back and began flying between the trees.

"Why don't you shoot the thicket above?" I asked confused.

Phantom growled slightly and continued flying _"It never breaks, I've tried before and it just doesn't work. Then after a while I couldn't even shoot fire. It was like I didn't have any anymore"_

I looked down at him even more confused "What the Hel..."

A roar echoed through the forest and behind us as Phantom sped up.

_"How did you get here?"_

"It was a storm and Liliac and needed to wait for it to settle. So we ended up here"

 _"Liliac?"_ he questioned bewildered as he was getting closer to the creek.

"I'll explain later" I said and glanced at the creek, then at the gap above it "There! We can fly out through that hole" I exclaimed and pointed it.

He sped up some more and quickly we were above the forest, flying higher and towards the clouds.

My eyes were searching down for Liliac when I suddenly spotted her near the beach "Let's get Liliac and go to the Edge" I pointed towards the Nadder.

Phantom nodded his head and flew to her.

Afterwards the three of us headed to the Edge.

I've told Phantom everything that happened and to say that he was angry was an understatement. He was about to change direction and go search for Dagur so he could bite his head off. I wasn't against it, but we would be outnumbered and I didn't want to get caught again. He was perplexed about Ryker and mostly about Johann's story and the letters, but he said that he had a hunch that we would find out soon what was actually going on.

He on the other hand, had been stuck on that island for around a month. Apparently, something was lurking on that island and he saw only its eyes but they were so entrancing and hypnotic that for a while he felt like he didn't want to leave. Then when he tried that thing or the fog stopped him from getting away.

Whatever was on that island, we weren't getting back there any time soon. That was for certain.

When I showed them both my now branded palms neither of them knew what it meant, which was just making me more and more curious.

I needed to find out somehow.

_And I will._


	14. Map

It was around afternoon when we arrived at the Edge.

Phantom landed on the platform of the clubhouse and I hopped off his back carefully, then strode inside clubhouse.

"I am—" I looked around the empty room confused "Alone...?"

I looked through the clubhouse once more, bewildered then walked out of it and headed to Hiccup's hut.

Maybe they weren't even here. I let out a breath and when I was about to knock on the door it suddenly opened to reveal a sleepy Hiccup holding a parchment.

"Anne!" he exclaimed and stared at me with a frown "Everyone is searching for you on Berk"

I scratched my nape a bit and smiled sheepishly "Well, I couldn't stay locked up in the house for that long and..." I trailed off while I stepped to the side and motioned to Phantom excitedly "Guess who I found!" I squealed and jumped a bit.

His eyes widened and after he gawked at Phantom for a few seconds he chuckled and shook his head slightly.

"I am not even going to ask where you found him. But I am happy for you" he smiled and stepped out of his hut, letting Toothless walk out.

"Aw I missed you Toothy" I said and hugged his neck.

 _"Me too Anne"_ he purred and licked my cheek, making me giggle.

I glanced at Hiccup "How do you know they are searching for me? And I left for only two days now, like come on"

"Terror mail. Just got it. Johann is overreacting. Like he doesn't know that you tend to disappear then appear" he joked and started to walk to the clubhouse "I'll tell him you're here and that he doesn't have to worry"

I gave a nod and thanked him.

When we got to the clubhouse, I got sit carefully on a chair and gazed at the intricate marks on my palms. They weren't as red as some hours ago and they didn't hurt as much, but there was still the dull ache of the burnt flesh.

I didn't even know what they meant and the whole notion was creeping me out. How could they just appear out of nowhere? There was no one when I stepped into the cave, right? No one to grab my hands and brand them with hot iron. No one—

"Anne? Good to see you here, how are you feeling?"

I turned my palms down and snapped my eyes to Astrid's who gave me a tired smile.

"It's better than before" I said and chuckled a bit awkwardly as I got up "How's it been around here?"

Astrid looked slightly conflicted on telling me or not but she spoke after a bit, telling me the whole thing from head to toe. It was a real mess.

She shook her head slightly as she leant against the wall behind her "So now Heather and Ingrid are missing and the Dragon Eye is gone. We've underestimated them"

"Especially Viggo"

I looked at Hiccup and nodded slowly in understanding. From what it sounded like, this Viggo guy was pretty cunning and he just played them like a bunch of little kids. I frowned a bit.

"But you said that he doesn't have the Snow Wraith key, why would he want the Dragon Eye if he doesn't have a key?"

"That's pretty much the question I've been asking myself since the moment they were gone. Maybe they'll try to unlock it another way, or try to get another key"

My snapped up to Hiccup's "The later would mean that they would try to find and catch a Snow Wraith again..." I chewed a bit on the inside of my cheek

Hiccup gave a nod and grabbed a charcoal pencil "We'll see what happens, but I think that you should go back to Berk in the next days. You're still healing and I don't think it's a good idea to stay around here in your state" he said as he finished writing on a parchment and rolled it up.

"Wait... What...? Come on, Hiccup. I am fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore" I got up slowly and walked to the table "And I'll go crazy if I stay locked up in a house for another week or two"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Astrid.

"Anne, he's right, you're in no state to be out here, not even talking about fighting or anything like that"

"But—"

"No. You're going back to Berk, Anne. It's for your own good" Hiccup stated firmly.

"Just listen me out at least" I bit back "I am alright, I can do it, I just need to find out something and I think we can even retrieve the Dragon Eye like this"

Both he and Astrid looked at me somewhat curious but in the same time ready to say 'no'.

I let out a breath and told them about the whole ordeal with Johann, then filled Astrid in on the nightmare and Whisperer thing, also about Ryker and Viggo. She was startled about the Dragon Whisperer part but didn't make me crazy or something like that. Afterwards I showed them the marks on my palms even if I really didn't want to, but I thought that maybe it would somewhat help my case. Both were shocked and confused. Worse was that neither of them knew what it was or what it meant.

"I'll find out somehow though" I sighed out and rubbed one of the marks with my thumb "And about the Dragon Eye, I thought that maybe, just maybe, we could get it if we use me as bait? I mean, Ryker said that Viggo wouldn't agree with killing me, right? So that means that I am somehow important to them or at least to Viggo, which is pretty unsettling to be honest, but that's off the point.

"What I am trying to say is, that— what if we go there and demand an exchange, me for the Dragon Eye and after _you_ get the Dragon Eye _I_ will escape" I glanced at Hiccup then at Astrid who didn't seem to agree with the plan but I waved them off "Look, I know it's not perfect, but we have to try. I am feeling good enough and I'll have a weapon or something with me. Plus, I can get a dragon to help me. I'll be fine"

They exchanged a look and turned their attention back to me.

"Anne, I don't think this is a good plan at all. It's way too risky and even if the first part would work, you still haven't recovered, the chances that you'd slip away are very, very small. I am sure it's better if we let it be for now and you go back to Berk. We can get the Dragon Eye another time, all our lives are more important. And we don't even know where they went, we checked the base before we left and it was empty, they simply vanished"

I eyed Hiccup and shook my head slightly "I am sure they're still recovering too right now, _and_ I think I might know someone who can tell us where the hunters are or at least where their home island is. It'd make sense for them to go there to wait for the winter to pass. Viggo definitely won't expect us to go there, don't you think?"

He chewed on the idea as Astrid appeared to be in deep thought. I needed them to agree on this, I felt like it would work, I was sure it would work. And above all I felt like I was close to finding out what was actually going on around here, I could almost touch it with my fingertips but it kept slipping away.

"Maybe you're right. He most likely wouldn't expect it. But still, it's way too risky, especially with your back" Hiccup said and looked at me.

I felt a spark of confidence ignite within me at his words, he was almost convinced, I just needed someone to support my idea, like... I snapped my eyes to Astrid's and straightened up some more.

"My back is fine, I can make it" I turned my gaze to Hiccup's "Seriously, I'm okay. This might be a chance that we won't get in a long while, so why not take it?"

Once again they exchanged glances, silently communicating, then Astrid turned to look at me "We could give it a shot, but if it doesn't work out then no matter what, we all get out of there. Our lives are more important than the Dragon Eye"

My lips curled into a small smile and I gave a nod as Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Let's talk first with the others and then we decided when we leave and what's the actual plan beside the so said 'exchange' " Hiccup replied.

"And who's this person you were talking about?" Astrid questioned making me grin slightly as I simply said.

"Johann"

Both exchanged a look but didn't press on the matter, and with that we waited for the others to wake up and come to the clubhouse.

It wasn't long until the twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs showed up and as we ate Hiccup and I explained the whole thing. Of course I had to go into more detail about what happened on the ship when I was kidnapped and while I didn't actually like going on and opening up about it to more people, it did somewhat help with convincing them.

So we left to Berk right after we talked the whole plan out. It was important that we would get there before Johann left, and to make sure he wouldn't I sent a Terror mail to Berk while the others got ready.

Liliac remained on the Edge though because there wasn't anyone to ride her and mostly because she was tired and wanted to get some sleep in.

When we got to Berk it was already dusk.

Phantom flew directly to the docks to make sure that Johann was still here and to our great luck he was. So he should've gotten the message from me. Then we headed to Stoick's house to see Hiccup and the others already dismounting and walking to the door after Hiccup.

We could hear laughter from inside so it was safe to assume that Stoick, Johann and maybe Gobber were having a pretty good time.

Hiccup opened the door slowly and walked in, followed by the rest of us, just to be met with the sight of the chief laughing heartily with Gobber and Johann about something. Their laughter quieted down when they saw us and the trader was the first to stand up and come to hug me gently.

"Don't you ever sneak away like that again. It was worse than that time when you hid on my ship, then snook up on me and almost scared the soul out of me and oh for the love of Thor I thought my poor heart stopped when you jumped off and didn't come out of the water–"

I rolled my eyes slightly and cut his retelling off "Johann, I am fine. And you should know by now that I tend to sneak away and disappear for a few days then appear again. I can't stay locked up in a house for too long, it drives me up the wall"

He chuckled a bit and took a step back and give me some space and greet Hiccup and the gang, like Stoick and Gobber did.

After we all made some small talk, I got my attention back to Johann and asked him to come take a walk. He didn't protest and was actually pretty intrigued by what I wanted to talk about, so we both went out of the house. The ones that remained inside didn't ask any questions about why we would leave just like that and it was actually a good thing to be honest.

I closed the door behind, then went to Phantom and grabbed a map from his new saddlebag.

We walked a bit through the village and were close to the port when I decided to question Johann about the Hunters' Island or whatever it was called.

"Uncle... I actually wanted to ask if you know where the hunters' home island is, it's important" with that I came to a halt and unrolled the map, inspecting it as I waited for the trader to reply.

He stayed quiet for a glimpse then spoke carefully "Anne, I really don't think you should venture to such place. The hunters are cruel men that you should definitely stay away from, not talking about the Grimborn brothers, those two could surely make the demons all around look like they're just playing like some cute children" he shuddered a bit as he said it and rubbed his hands anxiously.

I stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes pleadingly "Johann, please, I've had some questions brewing in my mind for a while and I think that the answers lay within that island. Also I want to retrieve the Dragon Eye, for the sake of all dragons around and ours. Please, only _you_ can help me with this" with that I slowly extended him the map.

The trader kept his gaze glued to mine for a few seconds then glanced down at the map. He didn't say anything for a moment, then grabbed the map a bit hesitantly and exhaled slowly.

"Anne, you have to promise me that if something happens then you're getting out of there, no matter what" he was now looking at me intently "Even if one of the riders gets caught or one of your dragons does. That island is far more dangerous than you can imagine and the people living there are even more so" his tone was grave and it surely wasn't the one of the happy merchant I was used to. _This is serious._

I bit the inside of my cheek, musing on the idea, then I gave a small nod.

"Alright, I promise"

He kept looking at me for another glimpse before he side stepped me and began walking to his vessel.

I gazed at him slightly confused but followed nonetheless, hopping in the ship after him. Then I waited next to the table while he searched through a chest and watched him carefully as he pulled out a map, approached me and unrolled it on the table.

"Could you grab a candle from that crate and light it up?" he asked and I did quickly as I was told.

Right as I set the candle on the table, above one of the ends of the map, I noticed that there were different islands on it that I've never seen before. My eyes roamed over every island drawn neatly on the parchment until I found Berk situated around the middle, closer to the bottom left side. Then I moved my gaze to a further northern island that Johann pointed at. It was a rather large one, bigger than Berk and the Edge. It was pretty far too, further than I had ever flew and judging by the looks of it further than the riders ever flew.

"This one. This is their island"

After he told me a bit more about it, he rolled back the map and handed it to me. I thanked him and grabbed it, then we headed back to Stoick's house. All of us talked it out and decided to leave at dawn, so we could get some sleep before we left, and we would get there around midnight or later on.

Which was... kind of convenient in my opinion.

All of us went to their own houses and I headed to mine after I wished all good night. Phantom was equally tired and we couldn't wait to actually get some sleep.

From what Stoick told me, my parents were apparently back, but when I arrived home it was already pretty late so I decided to just sneak inside my room and not wake them up, then sneak away in the morning.

As soon as I laid down in my bed I fell into a deep sleep along with Phantom, clutching the map tightly to my chest. 


	15. You...?

I awoke right as the room started to be faintly illuminated by the first rays of the sun. After I shook Phantom awake we sneaked out of the house, without waking my parents up, and headed to the middle of the village just to see Hiccup and the others landing there.

We left immediately since, apparently, the sooner we left the sooner we got back. I wasn't complaining.

Hiccup was still not so happy about the idea but he didn't say anything about it, guess because he really wanted to best this Viggo guy. Honestly, I think all felt like that.

The flight to the Hunters' island was pretty boring and quiet, well besides the twins who kept joking and talking about Thor knows what as always. But overall it was calm, calm until it was dusk and we had to be getting closer and closer to the island. You could practically feel the tension and anxiousness pouring off everyone with every passing moment.

My eyes were searching for the island that had to appear soon in the horizon and I was the first one to notice it.

"There!" I exclaimed and pointed the flat looking island with a mountain peaking on the northern side of it, ahead of us.

All turned their attention to where I was pointing and Hiccup spoke first.

"Alright, stay sharp guys" then he moved his attention to me, the twins and Snotlout "We're just _scouting_ first, _then_ we adapt the plan to what we have to deal with"

I gave a nod and bit back the urge to roll my eyes.

As we flew high above the island, observing their defenses and deciding on what was the best course of action, I couldn't help but be awed by how the village– no, town looked like. It was big, bigger than any I've seen before (and the only one I've seen before was my aunt's), with what looked like stone paved streets and alleys illuminated by what I could only guess were lanterns attached to the walls.

Most of the houses looked like they were made out of stone, with some older looking ones made out of wood. In the middle of the town was a larger one made out of a dark stone from what I could tell, it was like one of the mansions my aunt told me about, just smaller than how I imagined it.

There were two ports, one bigger on the southern part and one smaller on the eastern side. The town was concentrated on the southern, eastern and center parts of the island, while the northern and western sides were covered with a dense forest and the snow covered mountain.

My fascination had to end though because soon enough we were flying towards the forest from where we would attack.

We definitely did not expect to find there men who started to fire arrows, spears, nets, chains and boulders at us once they saw us getting closer and closer to landing in the cover of the thicket.

The island was better defended than we thought. But it wouldn't stop us though. We _had_ to do this and there was no turning back as the dragons started blasting the catapults, bola launchers, ballistae, men and outposts.

All was going alright, the catapults and most of the ballistae were destroyed, the men were running for Hel and soon we would be able to land without any trouble.

Phantom dove closer to one of the last groups of hunters and shot some blasts in front of them to scare them off (we didn't want to kill any of them), but failed to realize that it was just what they wanted us to do.

All of the sudden all the arrows, bolas and chains were concentrated on us and when Phantom did some twirls to avoid being hit, I fell off his back and was plummeting to the stony ground screaming my head off.

"ANNE!"

I closed my eyes tightly, almost ready to accept my fate, when suddenly something snatched me by the right ankle. I screamed for dear life as we soared back in the sky and my shrieking stopped abruptly when I heard a familiar voice.

"Oh shut it Anker! You want to make me deaf or what!?"

I struggled a bit to look up but managed to do so anyway. Whom I saw made me smile like a fool, I really didn't think I'd be happy to see her again.

"Ingrid! How in the name of Thor have gotten here!? All thought that you and Heather were gone for good!"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you everything when we get back to the Edge!" and with that her dragon dropped me on Phantom's back as he hovered in the air under them.

I winced slightly but pushed it aside and scratched the Sand Wraith's neck.

_"I haven't thought you'd fall off, you really need to hold onto that saddle"_

I chuckled a bit "It's fine" then I looked up to Ingrid and at the others "Let's get this over with"

We all dove down and blasts the remains of weaponry, scaring the remaining men in the process, then we landed between the trees.

I hopped of Phantom's back and snapped my attention to the front, to the hunter that Phantom was growling at, hunter that had an arrow aimed right at my friend. I stepped fast in front of the Sand Wraith and raised my hands as if in surrender and spoke "We just want to talk to Viggo. That's all. No need to keep on with this fight"

The hunter glared at me and gritted his teeth, not lowering the bow.

I rolled my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose as I stepped to the side "Phantom, if you will..."

He didn't even think twice before blasting the space right in front of the man's feet making him drop the bow, then pouncing on him and baring his teeth in a warning snarl. The guard was now visibly trembling and his eyes were wide with fear.

I glanced back to see the others land and walked to Phantom. I crouched down and petted his neck as I looked down at the hunter with bits of rage coated in overall a calm manner.

"So, as I said previously, we want to talk to Viggo. I suppose you'll deliver that message to him now. Or does my dragon, here, have to leave you without some fingers, maybe an arm?"

The man shook his head fast "No, no! I'll tell him!" he stuttered out.

Phantom looked at me as I turned my head to him and gave a nod. He stepped off the guard who scurried up quickly and was gone in no time.

I got back up and headed to Hiccup and the others "Well, another thing off the list"

Hiccup gave a nod "Now we just have to wait for him to get here"

"Uh, if you're talking about Viggo then maybe we should just go back to Dragon's Edge"

All looked at Ingrid who, of course, didn't know about the plan so Astrid started to explain it to her. By the time she finished the guard came running back to us.

"Just play along" Hiccup told Ingrid and she gave a nod as they hopped off their dragons.

The hunter came to a halt a few feet away from us, caught his breath and looked at the dragons warily then at me and Hiccup "You wanted to see him, then come on" and with that he started to walk back between the trees.

I glanced back at Hiccup who had a hard expression on, then at the others and finally back to the hunter who was walking in front. It didn't feel right in some way, but we followed nonetheless.

After a bit of walking I heard Phantom rumble slightly.

_"Something is off"_

My eyes snapped to him and nodded "I know, I can feel it too" I said quietly and eyed our surroundings carefully as we walked past a row of dragon proof cages.

Suddenly I heard some distressed growls and a few shouts from both dragons and riders, when I turned around to look what happened I saw Barf and Belch, Sekweya and Hookfang down with arrows sticking from their sides or necks.

"What the..." I went to rush to them but all of the sudden I heard another two thuds and with that Toothless and Stormfly were down as well.

"Phantom, go! Get help!" I whispered hotly to him and pushed his side to get him to fly away but he didn't budge. He just growled lowly as he kept his eyes fixed on something in the thicket. I followed his gaze and that's when I saw it.

Hunters started to come out from the shadows and began circling us. There was another roar as Meatlug was caught in a net and the next thing I knew Phantom was falling to the ground with two arrows impaled in his side and back.

"No, no, no" I mumbled as I got down and tried to raise his head "Come on..."

I looked to Hiccup with wide eyes and saw him clench his jaw and fists, then all of them pulled out whatever weapons they had. He glanced at me and gave a nod which I returned.

As I got up I pulled out two daggers and got closer to the others. It would be useless to fight but maybe we could hold them off for as long as it would take for Fishlegs and Ingrid to get Meatlug free and fly away to get help. It was our best shot for now.

We were about to charge when I heard some footsteps and a male voice "I am surprised. I haven't thought that you would ever get even close to this island, Hiccup Haddock the Third" the voice chuckled slightly "However, it wasn't very smart of you to come here"

I almost froze and my insides started to churn. I could swear I heard that voice before. Where though...?

I turned around and gazed towards the place the voice was coming from but couldn't see anything because the others were right in front of me, looking at the same spot I was trying to look at.

I gripped the handles of the daggers as I barely saw two hunters step aside and the man walk forward.

Taking in a deep breath I pushed between the twins and Fishlegs and tripped on one of their feet, almost falling in front of the one that stepped inside the circle but he caught me by my forearms.

To say that it was weird was an understatement. It was more than weird.

I let out a shaky breath and slowly moved my gaze from brown boots to silver poleyns, dark blue-gray pants, dark gray skirt with burgundy scales, silver belt with spikes and the symbol of the hunters on the buckle, black tunic, dark brown almost black beard, thick full lips, flat nose and to large brown eyes.

Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe, like someone sucked the air from my lungs and they didn't know how to work properly anymore. I kept staring at those brown eyes as he did the same while the whole nightmare was playing once again through my mind.

It couldn't be...

How...

No, no, no, no. NO.

It couldn't be...

I tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth as I kept staring at him in the eyes.

There was a distant powerful thunder followed by more as the sky was enlightened when lightning struck.

He let out a shaky breath and spoke "Erika...? How can it..."

Erika? No. That wasn't my name.

That certainly wasn't my name.

My heart skipped a beat as I asked carefully "You...?" 


	16. Dagger

I couldn't believe my own eyes.

It was impossible.

How in all the nine realms Viggo was the one from that nightmare, memory, _whatever_. What I was doing here that night? Or was it even here? And who was he really? Why give me to Johann— oh that bastard of a trader. Erika was the name from all those letters... For the love of Thor... He could have at least said something!

I blinked hardly, trying to push away the turmoil of thoughts, and went to step back but it was like my feet were glued to the ground and my whole body was frozen while my eyes were fixed on Viggo's.

He was looking at me with a mix of emotions I could hardly make sense of, then he spoke quietly but in a careful manner "You'll be okay little valkyrie. We'll meet again someday..." seeing my eyes widen even more he continued "Guess that day has come after all"

My heart skipped a beat and I was suddenly pulled back to reality when I heard a distressed growl from far at left. I snapped my head in that direction just to see some hunters drag Stormfly in a cage, then Astrid shouted after her and Hiccup was trying to calm her down, telling her that it would be okay and that they would get Stormfly out of there.

When I looked back up at Viggo I saw him eyeing me with what seemed like a mix of curiosity, sorrow and hurt but I could be wrong for all I knew. I frowned and all of the sudden pulled away, taking two or three steps back while I kept my gaze glued to his.

Viggo furrowed his brows slightly then regained his composure and nodded to one of the hunters.

The next thing I knew all the riders were on their knees with their hands tied behind their backs and they were held down by hunters; the dragons were all in cages and I almost ran to Phantom but knew that it would be useless so I decided to let it go, for now. He was in no state to even walk, it wouldn't do me any good if I even managed to free him.

I glanced back at Hiccup and the rest who were all looking from me to Viggo with confused, almost angry expressions. I didn't know it would come to this as much as they didn't.

I turned on my heel and glared at the head of the hunters "Let them go"

"And why would I do that?" he smirked slightly "All those dragons are valuable and a Night Fury isn't a creature I am giving up on easily"

I clenched the daggers tighter in my hands and glared at the man in front of me. I had to do at least something. I got all of the riders in this mess... If it wasn't for that stupid plan... Wait... The plan! I guess an exchange will be made after all.

I dropped one of the daggers and in a fast movement brought the other one's tip right to the middle of my chest, slightly closer to the left.

"Let them go or I kill myself" I growled out and held the poniard tighter.

"Stop fooling around and drop the act, you wouldn't commit suicide" he took a step forward slowly and extended his arm so I would give him the weapon "You want answers and I can give them to you. Just give me that dagger and come with me"

I didn't even flinch, just clenched my jaw tighter.

"Anne... don't... Think about your parents back on Berk..." Hiccup spoke up and I wanted to turn around to look at him but knew that if I did then Viggo would have enough time to get the dagger away from me.

"And what can they give you? Answers? I highly doubt that. Feed you lies about who you are? That one yes. Oh and I don't think they can either tell you more than fairytales about Dragon Whisperers"

My eyes widened slightly as confusion settled in. How did he...

"You aren't doing such a great job hiding your marks and let's just say that one red head wouldn't shut up about this girl who's obviously gone because Whisperers 'don't exist'. Dagur is going to get his punishment in no time though" he said with air quotations and took another small step forward.

I pressed the blade harder into the tunic until I could feel the sharp tip pierce my skin lightly "I don't want answers with this price. I am not trading my own _friends_ for some stupid answers. There are other ways to get them"

Viggo glanced at the dagger then back to my eyes "Erika, don't make this harder and give me that dagger, okay?"

"Why?"

"Why?" he half chuckled out bitterly "So you don't stab yourself!"

Shaking my head slightly I bit back "Not that. Why I'd come with you? What makes you think I'd do that? What in all the nine realms are you getting from it? Huh?"

"I can give you answers to the questions that have been brewing in your mind for a while now, and I am just getting what's left of my family back" he got slightly closer and now he was almost touching the handle of the dagger.

"Family...?" I asked quietly, bewildered about the notion.

"Yes, family" he replied as he moved his hand closer to the hilt of the weapon but I pressed it harder into my chest, making a slightly deeper cut and drawing warm blood that started to slowly but surely damp the grey material around the blade.

Viggo's gaze flew to the spot and the calmness from before changed fast to confusion then shock and... worry? "You're bleeding..." he mumbled quietly and looked back up at me, his eyes softening considerably "Erika, just give me that dagger, okay?"

I shook my head slightly as tears started to cloud my vision "No. Not until you let them go"

"I... I can't do that... I can give you whatever you want, gold, jewels, anything, just hand the dagger over" he tried to persuade while he carefully took another step forward and reached for the double edged knife slowly, but I took a small step back.

He gritted his teeth and tried to remain calm but was failing miserably.

The twins were whispering something to each other but I didn't pay attention to it.

"And what are those going to give me? A miserable life and the constant feeling of guilt because I betrayed my own friends? I am not doing that. Or you let them go or I kill myself and I am not playing some cute act—" I pushed the blade a bit further making me wince slightly "—I am actually going to do it"

Viggo eyed the dagger once again then moved his gaze back to mine "You don't have to do this..."

"Who's saying?"

"Your damned father is saying"

Father?!

My eyes widened and my brows raised high on my forehead as I stared at him shocked. That couldn't be... How... Why didn't he even show up at least once or try to find a way to communicate if he didn't want to leave this stupid island. Why keep talking to Johann about me and not talk to _me_.

I didn't even care who he was, I just burst out in a fit of rage and hurt.

"Then why didn't you search for me? Huh?! Where in Thor's name have you been for seventeen fucking years?! Don't even pretend to care because if you would have then you would have done more than keeping some idle conversations with a trader!" I shouted as tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

"I wanted to—"

"I don't want to hear stupid excuses! I am not related to you in any possible way! My family is back on Berk, the family that actually _cared_ about me and _raised_ me. Not _you_ and a mother that I am sure didn't even give a flying shit about her own child because if she did then all of this wouldn't have happened!" my voice cracked slightly and a sob came out of my mouth.

Viggo looked more than taken aback and what I've said definitely brought up something because he looked and sounded actually hurt as he spoke "Look... It's all complicated. You don't want to do this... Just give me that dagger and let me explain for the love of Thor"

Thunders echoed through the air and it started to rain softly.

"No"

"No? Are you just... out of your mind? You can't kill yourself!"

"Watch me" and with that I pushed the dagger all the way into my chest as he went to grab it but was too late.

"ERIKA!"

"ANNE!"

It hurt but I didn't care in that moment as I let out a shaky breath and stumbled back. My legs began to tremble slightly and soon I was falling onto my back. I let out a raspy breath as I hit the ground. My grasp around the dagger started to loosen and my vision was slowly becoming blurry.

I closed my eyes and tried to wake myself up but it wasn't working.

It had to be just a nightmare... It had to...

There were some shouts and someone grabbed me by my shoulders and someone else took my hands off the dagger and took it out as I let out a loud gasp and cracked my eyes open.

There were splotches of black in front of my eyes and the image was even more clouded. I could barely feel my own body as my mind was slipping back and forth from conscious and unconscious.

Someone grabbed me up and started to carry me but I couldn't be sure. I felt like I was back in the nightmare, being carried to another life, away from my own.

The last thing I remember seeing were dark brown eyes.

Severe, cold but sweet, caring, desperate brown eyes. 


	17. Way to Go, Anne

I cracked my eyes open slowly and was met by a bright white light.

Groaning, I put a hand in front of my face and squinted my eyes to adjust them to the source of light. After some moments I moved my hand away and looked around.

It was a completely white, empty room. Neatly white. No splotches or dirty nuances. Just neat white empty walls.

I got up slowly and roamed my eyes over each of the four walls, the ceiling and the floor, trying to find a door or a window, maybe a hatch or at least a crack, anything. But to my great misfortune there was literally nothing. Just the straight, white, glassy surface that looked more like a very well-polished metal or stone.

"What in the name of Thor..." I mumbled to myself as my feet carried me reluctantly to one of the walls. There wasn't even a crack!

I reached out carefully to it with my hand and stroked the surface with my fingertips.

It was so smooth...

Too smooth...

_"Erika..."_

My eyes widened suddenly and I froze.

_"Erika... Erika... Turn around"_

It sounded so sweet and alluring...

My breath was too loud to my ears now, my heart was racing and my palms became suddenly tingly. I turned around slowly and found myself walking to an old mirror hanging on the opposite wall.

Wait.

There wasn't a mirror on that wall before...

I frowned and tried to stop but it was like my body had a mind of its own as it kept on getting closer and closer to the old looking mirror.

The black wooden frame was old and rotten, cobwebs adorned its corners and the surface was dusted and slightly blackened with dark splotches here and there.

That thing had to cost a whole lot when it was just made and in much better shape.

The whispers did not quiet down and it was hard not to fall in their sweet trap.

Soon enough my body came to a halt in front of the mirror. As I looked at myself I saw that I was dressed in a neat white nightgown with long sleeves. To be completely honest, it would've been white if it wasn't for the big blood stain in the middle of my chest.

I sucked in a breath as my eyes widened and all of it hit me at once like a blow to the head. The plan, the hunters' base, the hunters, the gang and the dragons getting caught, Viggo, and finally me stabbing myself.

"How could I've been so stupid?!" I shouted frustrated with myself and tugged at my short hair then I looked up at my own eyes as dread started to settle in "What if I am dead... Oh Thor..." I slapped my hand over my mouth and tried to remain calm.

"There has to be a logical explication to _all_ of this" I tried to reason with myself and rubbed my eyes with both my hands "And I am talking to myself again. Way to go Anne... or Erika?" I pinched the bridge of my nose "Anne for the love of Thor. And I should've pressed more on him... And what did I do? Stabbed myself. Ugh" with that I threw my head back and closed my eyes as I exhaled through my nose slowly.

Maybe it was all a nightmare after all? Like that weird one I had before when I was unconscious after I had been kidnapped...

I shuddered slightly at the thought of that horrid week but pushed it aside. I had to focus on what was happening _now_ and how in the name of Thor I could get out of this weird nightmare or hallucination or... if I was dead, I had to figure out what would actually happen to me... I guess... Just a thought...

I drew in some deep breaths, calming only a hair and opened my eyes to look once again at the mirror.

What left me with my jaw hanging was the fact that the mirror was empty. There was no reflection. It was like I didn't even stand in front of it.

"Okay... It's official, or I am crazy or this is the weirdest nightmare I've had in a while _or_ I am fucking dead. Honestly I choose the second one..." I trailed off and extended my hand slowly to the mirror. My palms felt like they were on fire and the moment I grazed the surface with the tips of my fingers, a big rough hand snatched my wrist and pulled me in.

I was screaming my head off as I tried to get away from the darkness that was consuming me and my whole being and all of the sudden it stopped and I dropped face first onto dark wood.

I huffed and stood up slowly, dusting off my clothes.

"Alright, so it's most likely a nightmare... I... hope..." I said and eyed my surroundings.

It was a room, a pretty big one too, with a big double bed, a large carved wardrobe, a tall mirror; a big fireplace was on the opposite side of the bed, right between two windows that were almost completely covered by draperies and on the left side of the bed was a wooden carved crib. The room was barely illuminated by the soft light of the soon dying fire on the hearth.

I cocked my head slightly at the sight of the crib and made my way slowly to it.

When I got in front of the crib I was met by a pair of wide blue eyes like the ocean.

They looked at me curiously, still as wide as the moon but they held some sort of understanding, like the little girl in front of me actually _understood_ what was going on, even like she knew something I didn't. It was just a glimpse that changed fast to the innocence of a small child as she giggled and reached her tiny hands to me.

I looked at her curiously and found myself grabbing the girl in my arms, cradling her as she tried to reach for my face. I chuckled slightly and tickled a bit her small belly making her laugh and gurgle.

For a moment I had all my attention on the little girl with deep blue eyes, small dark curls, puffy cheeks, small cute nose, long black lashes and rosy full lips. But soon I found myself wondering what the actual Hel I was doing in that place.

"What do you say if we take a look around? Huh?" I asked gently and touched her nose with my index finger making her giggle.

I chuckled and headed to the door of the chamber. When I opened it I was met by utter darkness and a rush of cold air.

"Well... alright...?" I shivered slightly as the room felt colder "Better get you tucked back under those furs"

When I turned around I almost stumbled back as my eyes widened and my heart stilled.

"And I really thought you were braver than that. Really? Just some darkness and you're already backing away? Pity..."

I took a small step back and kept my eyes glued to the man that was standing in front of the mirror, gazing at himself now and then while he arranged his longish beard.

"Damn, I have to trim it again" he complained to himself then turned to look at me "Ah, and good to see you again too. And you've got a little addition there, huh?" he chuckled slightly and clicked his tongue.

I felt like I was pinned to my place as his red eyes pierced mine, I just couldn't get mine away from his and it made my heart race.

"Oh come on, I won't bite... until you make me of course" he grinned and took some lazy steps forward, his posture straight but relaxed.

I felt the small bundle in my hands squirm slightly and snapped my eyes down to the baby who was now frowning. So I wasn't the only one who didn't feel good around this guy, even if it was just for a few minutes now, I didn't like him at all.

"I don't care, I am leaving. And no, I am not afraid of that dark corridor" I stated confidently and raised my eyes back to his, not before looking better at this man. His hair was a dirty blonde so as his beard that got to around the base of his neck; he was pretty tall, like Stoick-tall, with almond shaped eyes, straight nose, high cheekbones, broad forehead and olive skin.

He hummed something to himself then flashed me his _fangs_ "I suggest that you run then, little dragon"

I took a small step back "What in the name of Thor..." then another one.

The man laughed heartily "Trust me, not even Odin himself can rid you of me"

I didn't wait another second, I just ran into the gloomy corridor, holding the baby tighter.

A loud roar boomed from behind me and I found myself suddenly running through rain as the baby started to cry.

I looked around bewildered as I kept running. I was just running through the darkness of the hall and all of the sudden I was dashing between huts and tents as rain kept pouring from the sky and my bare feet paddled on the moist ground or grass.

Clutching the little girl closer to my chest I cut a sharp right and was heading now into the forest.

After a while of running continuously I stopped right on the edge of a cliff when I was about to run off it. I tried to calm down my breathing while I checked on the small child in my arms, making sure she was alright and that I didn't harm her in any way.

My feet ached, my legs were scrapped, and my hair was soaked so as the nightgown that was torn at the ends.

Letting out a deep breath I had been holding in I looked at the horizon and saw lightning strike, followed by a powerful thunder that made the little girl cry again.

"Hey, shhh, it's alright... it's alright... just a thunder" I soothed and tried to cover her as best as I could from the raindrops.

Another thunder echoed, more powerful than the first one, making her wail.

I began rocking her softly and hummed a piece of a song I've learned with my mom when I was like, maybe, ten.

Soon she calmed down and now just wanted to hide from the drops that occasionally fell on her. A small smile tugged at my lips and I went to a tree, leaned against it with my back and held the girl closer.

"I don't like thunderstorms either you know..." I mumbled and rocked her slowly.

My head snapped up when I heard some footsteps and my eyes searched the darkness in front for any danger, specifically for that man— or whatever. If it was him then I was sure I would have to run for dear life again.

Pushing off the trunk I side-stepped and backed away slowly, assessing my surroundings carefully.

Suddenly I hit something with my back and felt two, big hands grip my waist. That's when I realized that he actually _wanted_ me to back away, to think that he would attack from the front, trying to herd me to the cliff when _actually_ he would catch me from behind.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and pulled away fast, trying to run into the forest but he snatched my arm and turned me around, then in a fast movement he grabbed the baby from me and held her in one arm as he pushed me onto my ass with the other one.

A yelp came out of my mouth when I hit the ground with my rear and skidded a bit into the mud.

Fast I got back up and glared at him.

"Give her back!" I shouted and tried to reach for the bundle but he pushed me back down on my ass, making me yelp once again.

I raised my eyes to look at the man and saw the little girl gripping one of his big thumbs as he held her in the other arm. She didn't cry, she didn't look scared, she wasn't even paying attention to the thunder or the rain anymore.

His eyes snapped to me and a smirk tugged at his lips "What is it, little dragon? Can't even save yourself?" he mocked and stroked the baby's cheek.

I clenched my fists and stood up once again, bubbling with rage. I went to try and grab the girl but the next thing I knew I was falling off the cliff towards the dark water while I screamed on top of my lungs.

The last thing I saw before the sharp tips of the stone formations impaled themselves in my body, were a pair of bloody red eyes and one of blue eyes.

A wave rushed over me and drew out an agonized scream from my lungs as the stabs and cuts stung and burned. Soon I couldn't even feel my limbs as they simply went numb.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe and with every wave that lapped over me, it proved to be an almost impossible task.

The water started to rise more and more and in not even a moment I was engulfed in the water, not being able to breathe at all now.

It was getting darker and darker and the faint light from the surface became smaller and smaller.

My lungs were burning, begging for the live necessary air that I couldn't get now. My head started to spin and I could barely make sense of my own thoughts. Images flashed in front of my eyes, images of me and my parents, images of me and my father going to swim for the first time, of my mother singing me to sleep, images of a little Sand Wraith hatching out of his egg, of our first flight, happy and sad memories ending with the one of me stabbing myself, of me putting an end to my own life.

I couldn't hold anymore. I tried to take in a breath but it was all water. Water filled my lungs and burned them. Water I was choking on as my vision darkened.

Squinting hardly my eyes I tried to look again at the little light that was slowly disappearing and with that I closed my eyes for what felt like forever.

Suddenly I gasped for air and my eyes shot open but I closed them right back as I was blinded by the light. I was panting hard and cold sweat rolled down my face. I went to get up but someone pushed me right back down. I panicked for a second but then heard a soft female voice that sounded a lot like my mother's, which calmed me down slightly.

"Hey, take it easy"

I felt something being brought to my lips and my head was raised slightly by the person's hand I guessed, then the voice spoke gently again "Drink"

I wanted to protest but didn't get to do so as the woman answered my unasked question.

"It's just water"

After feeling like I've drowned I didn't actually want to drink any type of liquid but my throat was dry and I _had_ to drink something. So I parted my lips and drank slowly but greedily from the cup. It tasted heavenly, soothing the pain and bringing a welcome feeling of ease.

When I was finished, the person got the cup away and laid my head back down carefully.

I opened my eyes again and narrowed them a bit until they adjusted to the light. I couldn't actually see much as my head was laid down and I was facing the ceiling but when I turned it slowly to the side I saw a pair of honey colored eyes.

I furrowed my brows and tried to sit up but instantly regretted it as pain shot through my chest, starting from the place I stabbed myself at. I gave a small cry of pain and was pushed back down again by the woman.

"Miss, you better don't move as much, you're going to reopen the wound" she said then grabbed a cloth and dabbed the sweat off my forehead.

"Who are you?" I forced out hoarsely and eyed her face better now. Her blonde hair was tied back, her facial features were soft and her eyes held years of experience. In some way she reminded me of my mother— well, adoptive mother...

"My name is Greta, the Chief requested that I watch over you while he can't" she replied with a small smile and turned to grab something.

I looked around as much as I could and realized that I was in a room with dark wooden walls and ceiling, a metal chandelier hung from above, and from what I could tell, the door was on the opposite side of the bed, like maybe fifteen good feet away; a fireplace was on my right side and on the left were two windows; on same wall as the bed sat a tall, dark, wooden carved closet, and near the windows I could barely see a desk made of the same dark wood as the wardrobe.

Greta turned back and put the clay cup she was holding on something— a nightstand on my right perhaps, then she looked at me with soft eyes.

"I want to get sit, please" I mumbled out and tried to prop myself up but hissed in pain.

She gave a small nod and helped me get sit against the headboard, then placed some pillows behind my back so I was sitting comfortably. I glanced down and saw that I was covered with warm, soft furs and apparently I was dressed in a big white tunic with rolled up sleeves that were apparently too long for me if unrolled.

I gazed back up at Greta as she extended me the cup she previously put on the nightstand. I eyed the cup reluctantly and grabbed it carefully, my arm felt heavier than I thought and it was slightly trembling as I looked at the greenish liquid.

"It's medicine, to soothe the pain and help with the healing. Also the healer will come later on to check on you and I'll have to change the bandages"

I nodded hesitantly and drank slowly the whole thing, it was bitter and tasted pretty awful. Hel, I almost gagged. But if this thing would actually help me with getting out of here faster, then I would drink a whole bucket of it.

Greta grabbed the cup from me when I finished and placed it back on the nightstand, after that she made sure I was well covered with the furs and headed to the door.

"Wait, where are you going...?" I asked and raised a brow.

She turned to look at me and spoke "To get Chief Grimborn, just rest"

"No!" I shrieked and instantly regretted it because my chest hurt slightly, "I mean... Can you please get him later...? I... I don't want to have to deal with this now..."

"I have strict orders about—"

"Please..." I was already practically begging. Way to go, Anker.

Greta gave me a small reassuring smile, her eyes filled with tons of apologies "I am sorry. I can't do anything about it" and with that she walked out and shut the door behind.

"Awesome" I mumbled and rolled my eyes in annoyance. 


	18. Soup

After a little while of boredom I heard the door open and snapped my eyes to it as Viggo walked in, followed closely behind by Greta. I glared at him, but bit it back slightly, he did after all kind of ensure I was alright and didn't leave me for dead...

He was still the biggest asshole I've met though, after a certain red head.

I straightened up slightly more and kept my gaze glued to his.

"For how long have I been out?" I questioned.

He walked to the right side of the bed and eyed the nightstand then moved his gaze back to mine "Three days"

My eyes widened slightly. Three?! A whole lot could've happened in three days... _Odin's beard..._ What happened to the dragons? And the gang? Where they still here or did they escape? Did they think I was dead? Did they think that I betrayed them or something like that? Or they simply didn't care? And Phantom? Was he alright?

_For the love of Thor almighty... I have to do something._

So I pushed the furs off me carefully, shifted a bit to the side and swung my legs off the bed, touching the wooden floor with my bare feet. I took in a deep breath and got up slowly but instantly regretted it as my knees started to tremble, my head became dizzy and my vision started to swirl.

One moment I was standing up on shaky legs while the room spun around me and the next I was falling. Viggo caught me before I hit the floor and laid me back down in the bed then covered me with the furs. I felt something cold on my forehead and when I looked to the side I saw honey eyes.

The coolness helped and soon I was feeling better and the dizziness vanished.

I huffed slightly and looked to the side to see Viggo gazing down at me with something I couldn't figure out, for now.

Greta was dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth when suddenly the man spoke.

"Dismissed"

She stopped her task, left the cloth on my forehead and scurried out of the room quickly, leaving me and Viggo alone in the chamber.

I stared for a moment at the door than moved my gaze to Viggo's. I didn't really know what to say. I hated him for what he's done and specifically for hunting down and killing dragons, but if it was true, that he was... my father, then I had to find out at least a few things about all of this, right?

Alright, better said I had a shit ton of questions nagging at my mind in that moment.

"So you knew all along that I was on Berk thanks to Johann, huh?" I asked passively.

He chuckled slightly which made me feel like it really was all a joke to him "Johann never told me until half year ago, and besides, it was much safer for you there"

I raised a brow, not actually buying it, "Oh really? So you're telling me that you've never pried him about it? And when he said that he wouldn't tell you, you didn't mind it and just settled on the 'she's safer there' bullshit? Seriously?"

"No. He simply would not tell me and it really was safer for you on that island—"

"Oh well, I am going back. At least on Berk I've got people that actually care about me. Fucking strangers that took me in and raised me as their own damn child" with that I tried to sit up and gritted my teeth as a jolt of pain shot through my chest once again.

Viggo sighed and pushed me back down by the shoulders "Are you always this stubborn? And stop swearing"

"You'd know if you or my 'mother', who apparently didn't even bother to come to see me, actually searched for me" I growled out and shifted my gaze to the ceiling, then I looked back at him "And if I want to fucking swear I will swear" with that I moved my eyes back to the ceiling.

I didn't even see my real mother till now and it frustrated me in some way, not like I really wanted to see her, but it kind of hurt that she didn't even show up at least once till now.

He pulled away slowly and stayed silent for a moment before he spoke quietly "I am sure she always watched over you from up there"

My eyes snapped to his pained ones as realization slowly started to settle in.

"She's...?" I couldn't bring myself to say 'dead'... Even if I didn't see her or know her, I was feeling bad now for thinking about her so low... Maybe she did care... I couldn't say that she didn't just because I thought she didn't... right...?

...Right?

I felt a pang of hurt hit me as Viggo gave a small nod and looked away. I averted my eyes and felt tears build up but pushed them back and shook my head slightly.

"But... how...?" I asked reluctantly before I could even realize I did it.

He clenched his jaw tightly as anger started to surface, anger that he masked pretty well, "Dragons. It was the biggest attack I've seen in my whole life. I couldn't find her, more than half of the warriors were nowhere to be seen and the whole tribe was burning to ashes... I honestly thought I'd die that night, and if I did, I didn't want to see _you_ get to Valhalla too soon. So I took you to Johann and asked him to take you somewhere safe and don't look back...

"When... when it all came to an end... I found her _dead_ near the forest... with burn marks and slashes all over her body... Practically the whole tribe had been turned to nothing but blood and ash..." he exhaled slowly and rubbed his face with a hand.

"I..." I couldn't find words to express how I felt... That... couldn't be the truth... right? A dragon wouldn't kill if it didn't feel threatened and even then... it wouldn't... No... "I just..." my voice cracked slightly "I am so sorry... I didn't know... I..."

Viggo didn't say anything more and just left the room silently, shutting the door behind him. I stared at it emptily as my mind felt blank.

My mother had been killed by a dragon... Half of the tribe I came from had been killed by dragons... dragons! Wonderful creatures that would never harm an innocent...

I shook my head slightly and tried to think of how I could get to the riders or how I could find out what happened to them. Well, I could just ask but that didn't ensure that Viggo would tell me anything at all. And I didn't even know if he was coming back soon after I basically opened up an old wound that surely wasn't healed yet and wouldn't be for a while.

And talking about wounds, the medicine that Greta gave me was kind of helping. I still could feel the dull pain from the stab but it was slightly better and more manageable.

I snapped my eyes to the door as it suddenly opened and I saw Greta walk in, holding a bowl and a spoon. I furrowed my brows slightly as she walked to the side of bed.

"You have to eat" she said and sat both on the nightstand, then she turned to look at me and took off the cloth from my forehead "Can you sit up?"

"I suppose..." I replied and tried to do so but stopped halfway through and laid back down with a groan "Guess not"

"Come on, let's get you up then" and with that she helped me get sit like the first time when I just woke up, with pillows behind my back so I would sit comfortably. Afterwards she gave me the bowl and I grabbed it carefully along with the spoon.

I eyed the steaming soup, dipped the spoon in it reluctantly and ate it. It actually tasted heavenly and brought a welcome warmness to my whole being. I continued eating and glanced at Greta who pulled a chair near the bed and sat on it, waiting patiently.

"Is it... Is it true? About the dragon attack...?" I asked slowly.

Her eyes snapped to mine then she glanced at the door and stayed quiet for a moment, listening carefully, after that she turned her head to look back at me and nodded. With that she pulled the chair closer so she was sitting right near the nightstand.

"Yes. Yes, it is" she replied quietly "We don't actually talk much about it around here... It's a rather dark part of the history of our tribe"

I looked at her attentively, urging her to continue, which she did in the same quiet tone, close to a whisper.

"It all started with a small attack of a few wild dragons, then the storm started and all Hel broke. They were truly merciless, cold blooded beasts that didn't spare anything and anyone, and there were simply too many of them. The men didn't even manage to take one down that ten more appeared and teared or burned them down. It was horrifying... The battle ended close to the break of dawn when the clouds cleared away and the people that remained alive could finally see clearly what happened to their tribe... to their home...

"That morning was the worst for all of us... There wasn't a single person that didn't lose someone during the night... I remember clearly searching for my father while seeing the houses burnt entirely, men, women and children lying lifelessly on the ground... and... when then I found him in a pool of his own blood... still holding a little kid's limp body protectively..." she let out a breath and wiped her eyes a bit "I am sorry... I just... It's hard even now without him..."

My heart was practically shattered to pieces as tears were building up once again. How could that happen...? A dragon wouldn't do such things... That... Odin's beard...

"I am really sorry... I shouldn't have asked... I... I am sorry..." I stuttered out in a pained voice.

She gave a small nod in understanding but avoided to look at me, choosing to glance out through the window.

"It's... alright... It wasn't your fault and we can't turn back time now, can we?" she turned her head to gaze at me with pained eyes and a small, sad smile that broke my heart entirely.

I nodded slowly and opted to change the subject to something less traumatic and heartbreaking.

"So... uh... for how long am I going to be practically married to this bed?"

Greta chuckled a bit "Around another week until you can move better around and then maybe a month or a bit more until it'll be about entirely healed"

"Great. Looks like I am going to be good friends with a bed. Way to go Anne" I mumbled out and rolled my eyes which made her snort out a laugh. Despite her age, which I guess was around thirty, she was more like a teen.

"Don't worry, I'm here to keep you sane"

Now it was my turn to burst out laughing which kind of hurt considering that I supposed I had a broken rib above all.

"Oh, better don't laugh too much, it'll disturb the wound" she said with what resembled a mother's worry.

We chatted some more and turns out Greta's family had been serving the Grimborns for a few centuries already, which left me awed and slightly disturbed about the whole serving thing but she assured me that it wasn't like they were slaves, they were actually paid and it was a pretty nice sum. Besides that whole ordeal, she was a sweet, caring and pretty talkative which reminded me of my mother on Berk.

And apparently she even remembered me when I was just a small baby and she wouldn't shut up about how cute I was back then, not that I wasn't now— but _then_ I was _the_ cutest. Oh well.

The healer though was a man in, I guessed, his late fifties with a well-groomed longish beard and beady, black eyes. He was lean and I was pretty sure he was around my height.

He came later in the afternoon and was pretty much surprised that I had woken up this soon, but he said that it had to happen sooner or later. After he examined the wound once again to make sure it didn't get infected, he had Greta bandage me up again with clean cloths and gauze. I felt pretty uncomfortable to say the least during the time he examined the stab, but I pushed it aside and just let the man do his job.

Later in the evening Greta brought me some more soup that I ate greedily and asked for more.

"Alright" she chuckled out and walked out of the room, closing the door behind.

That soup had to be made in Valhalla, I've never ate broth that tasted this good and I think that this was the biggest reason I was still in bed, not searching for the riders so I could get out of here.

If I gave it a second thought... it wasn't _that_ bad. Especially if I had Greta around. Maybe I could stay another day or two— wait. _What in Thor's name am I even thinking? I can't stay here..._ What about the gang? And the dragons? Phantom? I couldn't let them down just like that.

Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts as the door opened and I saw another person walk in. I furrowed my brows at the sight of him walking to me holding two steaming bowls and two spoons.

"Where's Greta?" I questioned, not hiding my surprise and confusion at the fact that he came instead of her.

"Downstairs" he replied simply and sat on the chair near the nightstand, setting one of the bowls on it next to some jars with different ointments, gauze and bandages, and what looked like a leather bound book.

"Alright, better question, what are _you_ doing here instead of her?"

Viggo raised a brow, slightly amused by the question, "This is my house, I am certain that I can walk in my own room whenever I like"

My brows raised high on my forehead at the small revelation. So this was _his_ room.

 _Great_.

"Of course you do" I grumbled under my breath and rolled my eyes.

He chuckled slightly and gave me one of the bowls and a spoon, which I grabbed reluctantly and eyed the soup a bit hesitantly now. My stomach made the choice for me though and soon I was eating heartily the broth along with Viggo, who chose to keep an eye on me as he ate, to make it less awkward than it already was.

Nice move, I'll give him that.

"Where are the riders?" I asked slowly and glanced at him.

The man looked at me with what seemed like curiosity "Dungeons. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think I have to answer that question because you already know the answer to it" I replied with a little smirk and continued "I just want to see them..."

He stayed quiet for a bit a as he took another spoonful of soup, then he asked unfazed "And why would I let you?"

I gazed down at the bowl and bit my lip slightly, "At least once"

"You didn't answer my question"

I rolled my eyes inwardly "They're my friends and I want to see at least one of them... For all I know they might think I am dead and I don't want them to feel like that... and I was out for three days, I want to see some familiar faces"

There was a complete silence for a moment or two before he replied "I don't see why not"

My brows raised high on my forehead once again as I stared at him bewildered and surprised, not actually believing what I just heard. Was he even serious? This had to be a joke. What the Hel... There had to be a catch in all of this.

"Why would you even agree?" I questioned still slightly confused but more suspicious now.

His lips curled in a small, one-sided smile "Perhaps it wouldn't be bad for you to see one of them for the last time"

I didn't ask anything more, not about what he meant with last time and neither about what he would get from this whole ordeal. I sort of suspected what he wanted to get through all of this but I wouldn't let that happen. I was going to find the riders, free them and the dragons, and get out of here.

I gave a small nod and yawned, the soup made me rather sleepy, "So, tomorrow morning?"

He hummed something to himself and I settled on that, it was better than nothing at all. I just hoped that Hiccup would be the one to come... I could figure out something through the night so we could all escape, I just needed to find a weapon.

After I finished eating Viggo grabbed the bowl from me and sat it on the nightstand. Then he helped me to lay back down and covered me well with the furs. Eventually Greta came in and quenched all the candles, and after she wished me good night she walked out holding the dishes.

Now the chamber was only slightly illuminated by the slowly dying fire on the hearth.

I glanced at Viggo as he gazed at the fire for a glimpse, then headed to the door. Before he went out he turned around and looked at me with what seemed like a small genuine smile.

"Get some sleep. If something happens call for Greta or for me" he didn't continue but we both knew what he left unspoken.

_"—not like you would follow the later"_

He wasn't wrong though. I wouldn't call for him, come Hel or high water. Maybe it was a bad thing and maybe it was a good thing. I'd see in the future, now I had to think of a way to get the riders out.

Sleep was tugging at me though and the warmth provided by the furs and the fireplace wasn't helping, and neither did the soothing feeling left by the broth. Not even a moment went away that I was closing my eyes, falling into blissful darkness as the door shut close behind Viggo. 


	19. I'll Go

The cells were dimly lit by torches attached to the stone walls of the corridors that connected the lock-ups. The dragons were held in separate cages, all pacing in front of the big metal doors made out of spears molten together. All but one who was tied up with harnesses and chains since it would truly be the biggest misfortune and trespass to loose such a precious beast like the Night Fury itself.

Further down the hall, the riders were locked up in a single cell, all exhausted by the four barely slept nights they had spent in the dungeon. They had been trying to think of a plan to escape but every single time they were about to try something, there was _something_ that ruined their idea.

Like the last time: Astrid had pretended to feel extremely bad so the guard would come to find out what was wrong; while the guard was distracted, Ruffnut had to steal the keys, after that they would get their dragons and leave. It all went smooth at first, but they didn't expect the guard to figure out what they wanted to do. So it all crumpled to pieces.

But above all the failed escapes, all the exhaustion and the hunger, they felt the worst about following the suicide plan that the new rider came up with. Rider they realized they knew nothing about. Even now, they didn't know if she was alive or not, if she was on the edge of life and death, if it was all just a sick trick of Viggo's.

"You think she knew...?"

"I really don't know Fishlegs... She seemed pretty torn apart that night and I don't think she would stab herself just for the sake of fooling us" Hiccup rubbed his eyes tiredly and continued with a yawn "Maybe she suspected... I don't know... It doesn't matter now though if she passed away..."

A deep silence blanketed the seven riders as they thought back to that unfortunate night and to how Anne— or Erika, whatever, stabbed herself after they all found out that Viggo actually had a child and she was that unlucky soul. It still shocked them and they were still trying to figure out how that even made sense.

"She was so nice though... and she had a pretty strong bond with Phantom..." spoke quietly Fishlegs.

Snotlout snorted at the comment and rolled his eyes in annoyance "Nice my ass. It _doesn't_ matter now. Even if she was good and all, who's to say that she can't change and turn on us? She's his daughter after all"

"Our fellow friend here is right. She could turn dark and go nuts like Dagur... and then she'll want to hunt us down and have our heads hanging on her wall as trophies and our dragons are you going to become blankets and carpets!" suddenly Tuffnut gasped and got up from his seated position "She's going to make a pillow out of Chicken's feathers!" then he covered his eyes terrified "We need to save Chicken!"

Ruffnut nodded in agreement "I have to agree here with him—" she snapped her eyes to her brother as he gave a cry then she looked at the others as she went to comfort Tuff, "Okay, not the Chicken part, but the other part about our Grimborn going nuts and turning on us" she rubbed her sibling's back soothingly "Chicken is going to be alright bro"

"Do you even hear yourselves? Our _friend_ might be dead for all we know and what do we do? We talk about how she's going to kill us all. We don't even know if she's alive in the first place! And believe me when I say that Marianne would never ally with the hunters. She'd rather stab herself again then turn against us. She wouldn't even be able to stand the feeling or thought of harming or killing dragons. That's not her, she would never harm an innocent"

Suddenly all eyes were on Ingrid, surprised by the fact that she finally spoke after four days of keeping silent.

"Ingrid's right, we have to try to get out of here somehow and rescue Anne, if she's alive. Then we clarify things"

"And how do we do that smartass? All of our plans failed"

"We'll come up with something that'll work as we always do, Snotlout" Astrid replied again and glanced at Hiccup "Right Hiccup?"

Hiccup nodded his head once, then he looked towards the dim lit hall.

"Right"

* * *

  
It was a rather beautiful morning in town. The sun was slowly rising, warming softly the trees and roofs. The sky was clear, still holding faint tints of orange. Most of the men were already up, heading to attend to their jobs.

One of the many mornings that he usually payed no attention to, but this one felt slightly different. He was practically relishing the sunrise, the colors of the sky changing as the globe of fire arose, the feeling of gentle rays falling on his skin, the few birds singing through the treetops and the distant murmur of footsteps and men chatting or yelling orders. It warmed his heart with something he surely didn't feel in a long time. Perhaps some sort of inner peace that he pushed aside though as he continued to walk towards the dungeons, hidden in the cover of the forest.

Maybe it was because of Erika. He couldn't argue with the fact that he felt actually quite happy to have her back. He really didn't expect her to actually _stab_ herself though, well he didn't actually expect to see her again too, but it almost broke him all over again when she pushed the blade all the away in her chest and fell backwards, bleeding rapidly, slipping from a consciousness to unconsciousness.

He could swear he never ran as fast to Lukas' house so the healer could take care of the girl and stitch the wound up— do whatever it was needed so she wouldn't die.

It reminded him of _that_ night. Of that unfaithful night when he found his own wife lying lifelessly on the ground near the forest, with blood still slowly trickling from the deep gashes in her flesh, the delicate skin on one of her arms burnt, her face void–

He shook his head slightly to clear it. This wasn't the time to think about that. He now realized though that he would never forgive himself if something was to happen to the girl and he wouldn't be able to prevent it, like he couldn't prevent the death of so many people around him, specifically his wife's and mother's deaths.

An unsettling feeling crept up his spine and almost made him shiver inwardly as he strode inside the dark halls, towards the cells of the riders. He shook it off though. The past had to stay in the past. It was a part of his life that he had buried inside a long time ago and he wasn't about to let it resurface now to get the better of his judgement.

All the decisions had to be made without the darkening influence of feelings of any sort. That was how his father taught him. Of course, that was much easier without having any close people to him– besides his older brother –he didn't have to worry about anyone's well-being but his own, Ryker could very well take care of himself.

Who was he fooling though? He was walking now to the cells so he could get one of the riders. And for what? So Erika could spend some time with a familiar person to her. If things continued like this he was sure that he was going to ride a damned dragon in no time.

He groaned inwardly at the thought and decided to think of something else to clear his head.

None of the riders could escape and neither could Erika, she couldn't even get up without getting all dizzy and collapsing. Even if the riders would find a way– and he was sure they would –they wouldn't leave without her after finding out that she was pretty much alive and well. And that's when they would get caught again.

They were fools if they thought they could escape.

After a few more steps he got in front of the cell the seven were held in and glanced at each of them in part, then his eyes on the Hooligan's.

"I hope you _are_ enjoying the hospitality" Viggo spoke in a slightly mocking tone.

All of the riders glared at him which didn't faze the man at all, he had come to be rather used to that.

"Viggo" Hiccup growled out bitterly though gritted teeth and went to say something else but didn't get to do so as Ingrid lunged through the bars at Viggo, trying to punch him.

"You son of a bitch! She killed herself because of you!" she shouted angrily as she kept trying to reach for the leader with her fists.

Snotlout and Fishlegs grabbed her shoulders and dragged her away from the door. Fishlegs tried to calm her down while she kept on trying to get back to the gate, but it didn't quite work.

"Coward! You just keep hiding behind your men! You'd be running for your life if there wasn't a door to this cell!" every single word was filled with pure rage.

Ingrid huffed loudly and punched the wall behind her, not even caring if she hurt herself or not. He was messing with the wrong vikings. She would get her revenge for what happened to Anne.

Viggo watched calmly as the girl was totally throwing a fit of rage, and he hummed something to himself "If I were in your place, _traitor_ , I would keep quiet and try not to make my situation even worse than it already is" he turned his gaze back to Hiccup and the blonde "I bet you want to know what happened to Erika, so here's your chance. Hiccup Haddock, you can pick someone from your friends to come see her"

All the riders exchanged confused glances, all but Hiccup who didn't tear his gaze away from Viggo's.

"What is this, Viggo?"

"Just a chance to see your fellow friend and I can assure you there's nothing else" he replied calmly and gestured for one of the guards to come open the door "So who will it be?"

Hiccup looked at their captor intently and replied in a determined tone "I'll go"

The other riders stared at him for a moment but didn't say a thing. They all knew from the beginning that Hiccup would go. They only hoped that he would be able to find a way to escape.

* * *

  
Marianne woke up slowly at the feeling of sunlight warming her face softly.

The furs from her bed felt much softer that morning so as the covers under her, also she could swear the bed was kind of bigger but she brushed the thought off and relished the warmth and new-found comfort in her small, old bed. She couldn't remember sleeping this good in a long while– nah, she didn't sleep like this in forever.

She smiled to herself and snuggled better under the furs, tilting her head to the side. Even the pillow was so much softer!

"Sweet mother of goblins... this has to be Valhalla" she murmured to herself happily.

Suddenly she heard the door open and groaned a bit "Mom... I wanna sleep some more..."

There was a soft chuckle that she couldn't quite place, it sounded like her mother but it wasn't hers, still it sounded familiar.

Furrowing her brows, Anne cracked her eyes open and rubbed them sleepily. Then she propped herself up in her elbows just to see Greta.

"Greta...? What are—" then it hit her. She wasn't home... And that wasn't even her bed. Her smile faltered slightly as she laid back down carefully.

"Good morning to you too. Time to get up, it's already morning and you have to eat before Lukas comes again to check on the wound and see if he can get out the stitches or if he needs to change them" the woman informed and helped Anne get sit against the headboard once again.

Anne just nodded her head slowly "Okay"

She couldn't believe she fell asleep last night. She had to think of a plan! Not sleep! How could she be so irresponsible? Okay, okay, she still had some time, right? She could figure out a plan. She had to. And she had to find a weapon too. She couldn't go out bare handed. Who the Hel knows what awaited her outside? For all she knew she could be forced to fight her way to the dungeons, which she would lose at, considering her state _and_ the fact that she was _alone_.

She ate quietly the porridge that Greta brought her. It tasted so much better than the one she was making back at home... She missed that one though... The one that her mother taught her how to make...

Right when she was done eating, Lukas walked inside and checked her up once again, just like the previous day. Thankfully the stab didn't need to be re-stitched.

It was right after Lukas left that the door opened once again.

Anne glanced at Greta bewildered "Did he forget something?"

Greta shook her head softly but didn't get to reply as a male voice did it for her.

"No. Lukas didn't forget anything"

Both woman and girl snapped their eyes to Viggo's as he walked inside.

The Berkian bit back the urge to roll her eyes and simply greeted the man with a 'good morning' which he returned. She had to get on his better side if she wanted to be able to slip away. Well, at least she thought so.

"Greta, tell Roth to bring him up? He'll understand"

She gave a nod, made a small bow and scurried out of the room, leaving Viggo and Anne in it.

The girl looked at Viggo with a raised brow "Bring him up? Bring _who_ here? Wait..."

The man smiled slightly "As sharp as Sigrid"

She was confused by the statement but she didn't ask. What mattered was that Viggo actually kept his word and she knew that it had to be one of the riders. That meant that they didn't escape and surely they didn't leave her here. Well it wouldn't have been bad if they escaped actually.

There was a knock on the door and Viggo spoke calmly, not tearing his eyes from the girl's, "Enter"

Anne broke the staring contest first as she snapped her eyes to the door just to see a guard push Hiccup inside, with his wrists tied. The lad stumbled a bit and glared at the man behind him. When he turned his head to the front and met her gaze, a smile took hold of her lips and she almost sprung from the bed to hug him.

"Hey..."

Hiccup couldn't deny that he was more than happy to see that she was alive, but in the same time he still wasn't sure about all of this. He shook his head slightly to clear it up and glanced again at the girl.

"Good to see that you're not dead. Ingrid practically teared Snotlout and the twins apart when they went on with their exaggerated ideas"

She scratched a bit the back of her neck and chuckled "Figured. That's what they do though"

The Hooligan gave a nod and smiled a bit, "Yeah" then he eyed the room as best as he could so that Viggo wouldn't notice while Anne tried to think of how to get the man out of the room. She couldn't talk with Hiccup about an escape plan with someone else in the room, someone that was actually the one they wanted to escape from.

The girl glanced at Viggo and cleared her throat a bit. He moved his eyes from the window to hers and raised a brow, in some way asking what was wrong.

"I... um... ahem" she gazed at Hiccup then back at him, finally she took her heart in her teeth and spoke "Some privacy? I don't know..."

The man looked slowly from Hiccup to her, his eyes holding a question that he didn't voice but she knew all too well what that look meant.

It was the same look her adoptive father gave her two years ago when they were in a visit to her aunt, Gale, and she hanged around with a slightly older boy from her aunt's town. Her father actually thought that she was dating the guy and when he saw them together he gave her _that_ look.

Anne bit back the urge to roll her eyes and shook her head slightly "Hell no. Just..." her eyes moved to the door then back to his.

Viggo glanced once again at Hiccup, assessing him better, then he looked at the girl once more, "Ten minutes", with that he walked out and shut the door behind.

Ten minutes? Well it wasn't perfect but she could work with that.

She let out a relieved breath and gazed at Hiccup "Honestly I thought he was going to stay there the whole time"

The lad nodded and chuckled slightly, shaking his head, "He's far more attached to you then you think. Well it looks like that"

"I... guess" she shrugged a bit and continued in a quieter tone "We have to get off this island somehow... Not now though, I still can barely move around without getting dizzy, but I think it'll be gone in a few days. I'll try to find out what he actually wants to do with all of you and the dragons... And I think that I could sneak away one of this nights and get you all out of the dungeons and then we can leave"

"We've been trying to escape since we were caught, but every time something went wrong and as you can see we're still here"

She nodded sadly, feeling guilty for what had happened practically four days ago.

"I am sorry for getting all of you in this... I just..." she let out a shaky breath and continued "I wanted to get the Dragon Eye back, free the dragons from here and beat his ass. Also... I kind of felt like I couldn't find some answers here to the questions I had, it was like a pull that made me want to come here... I am really sorry, Hiccup... It would've been so much better if I simply stayed on Berk..."

He walked closer and got sit on the chair that sat near the footboard now, where Greta left it, "It's fine. You didn't know that it would all come to this. We all make mistakes. Even though, you stabbing yourself purposefully isn't something that can be considered a mistake. Seriously, don't do that again. You gave all of us a good scare"

"I know... I am sorry. I... I was so overwhelmed by everything, I just didn't see another way to get out of there with all of you and it failed miserably. At first I didn't think I would do it, but then with all of that father bullshit and I..." Anne blinked hard and exhaled slowly, then continued after a bit "I didn't know what to do. I was angry, lost, heartbroken, betrayed, confused? I don't know" she shook her head a bit "Let's talk about something else... How are the others?"

"They're, well, exhausted. All of us are. We've barely slept this nights–" he yawned a bit "I could really use some sleep" he mumbled and glanced at the door then back at the girl.

"So, what's your plan?" 


	20. Sneaking Away

Soon enough Hiccup was taken back to the dungeons. To be exact right after the 'ten minutes' passed and Viggo walked inside the room, assessing both Hiccup and I carefully. Viggo left shortly after Hiccup was escorted out of the room, leaving me whole alone. It wasn't that bad because I had time to think the plan through. Then around noon Greta came in with a tray of food and we ended up talking for almost the whole afternoon, she was an actual blessing to be honest.

She kept avoiding all the questions regarding Viggo though, saying that if I wanted to find out something then I should better ask him personally. Oh well, I guess I would do that the next time I saw him.

It was already past sunset when he walked in to check on me, right after Greta walked out of the room with the empty soup bowl.

I didn't even let him say anything and spoke first "Where you always like this?"

Viggo looked at me slightly confused and somehow taken aback by the question, "Like what?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what I mean. I seriously can hardly imagine a kid this tight-lipped, cunning and secretive" I bit back in a very matter of fact tone.

He furrowed his brows slightly and stayed quiet for a bit, looking out into the darkness through the window.

"No. Not really" he replied after a while, his voice distant like he was actually far away from here in another time and place.

I cocked a bit my head and watched him intently like a hawk, waiting for him to continue but he didn't. Instead he retorted the question.

"And were _you_ always this reckless, stubborn and foolish?"

Now he turned to look at me as I rolled my eyes and huffed slightly.

"I am not foolish"

"Says the girl who stabbed herself when she could simply hand over the dagger to her _father_ and talk" he bit back in a slightly annoyed voice with hidden bits of actual remorse. So he did feel bad about what happened, interesting.

"Says the _father_ that didn't bother to look after said girl" I fired back and crossed my arms over my chest, careful not to disturb the wound.

"The father _couldn't_ look for the girl"

"Oh, really? And why that might be?"

"I've told you before, it was much safer for you to be away from this island, and I knew that Johann would never harm a child, especially a Grimborn, so I was sure that he would get you somewhere safe" he let out a breath and scratched a bit his jaw "I simply wanted you to live your life happily and out of this mess, I still do"

I furrowed my brows a bit and looked at him confused "What mess are you talking about? Besides the possibility of a dragon escaping and making a bit of damage, I don't see anything else that could cause trouble back then"

He shook his head slightly "You'll understand sooner or later"

I wanted to ask more but realized that he wouldn't give me a better answer than that, so instead I changed the subject.

"What's with the Dragon Whisperer thingy?" I questioned and raised my palm, gesturing at it with my other hand "This _isn't_ normal"

Viggo kept his gaze glued to my palm for a glimpse before he went to a big, oak carved chest that I haven't noticed before.

"Well, it's actually a pretty curious thing in my opinion" he opened the crate and began looking through it for something "Curious because there are no more Dragon Whisperers. It's been like that for around three decades, if not more. Initially it was a small tribe located on a far southwestern island,–" he closed the lid, holding a black leather bound journal and turned around "–they weren't interfering with any other tribes as they were practically isolated from them"

He began looking through the journal as he continued " _But_ , as people came to know about them and their 'power' to control dragons, the tribe scattered around in an attempt to survive like that. A lot of them were killed and the rest tried to hide but with no use.

"For a while the main tribes that were against the Whisperers thought that they were extinct and stopped the search parties and the slaughtering. And when they expected it the least, the few remaining Whisperers attacked with hundreds of dragons alongside them. Some say that they had bloody red eyes and could control a dragon's will, but those are just rumors"

My eyes widened slightly at the mention of the bloody red eyes but I tried to push the feeling aside and continue listening.

"Anyway, in the end the Swayers hunted them down and killed the rest of the Whisperers. The Swayers had been the ones that suffered the most from the attacks and they wanted revenge, so they killed the last Whisperers" he got sit in the chair near the nightstand and extended me the journal, and after I grabbed it he pointed to three symbols drawn neatly on the top of the page "That's what my father had told me about it"

I could swear my heart dropped right in my stomach at the sight of those symbols.

One of them was the exact copy of the ones I had on both my palms. I stared at it for a moment before I looked back at Viggo as he spoke.

"It was my father's journal, so your grandfather's. He was supporting the idea that the Whisperers were a mistake the gods made and that they had to be killed, all of them. He was one of the many chiefs that helped the Swayers slaughter the last ones"

"And where do you stand in all of this?"

Viggo looked at me like I've hurt him and spoke "I wouldn't harm or kill my own child"

"Hm" I glanced down at the journal once again "What about that island?"

He stayed quiet for a glimpse before he replied "I really got no idea" he remained quiet once again then he asked slowly "And when did you get those marks?"

I stilled slightly and kept staring at the three drawn symbols. Letting out a long breath I spoke quietly.

"Before we came here, like three days before that, some maybe a week now?"

"And how did it happen?"

I bit the inside of my lip, debating on telling him or not. I felt like I could tell him but I still didn't trust him entirely, what if he would just kill me or sell me or– alright, calm the Hel down... you're an Anker and apparently a Grimborn too, you don't panic like a little kid, you face the problem. And if he knew something then maybe it wouldn't be bad to talk to him, right? No one else knew anything about it but he did. I could give it a shot.

So I told him about how I've got the marks, I didn't give the exact location of the island though. Whatever lurked on that island, I had a feeling that it better be left alone.

Viggo looked pretty confused and slightly surprised but overall, whatever was going on through his head was well hidden by the formal façade he kept on.

Finally, after I finished he spoke "Was there anything else besides it? Another mark?"

I shook my head slowly "No, nothing besides this two on my palms"

He gave a little nod and got up slowly, he glanced at the fire on the hearth then back to the journal.

"I don't think you're going to find a lot in it. It's, pretty insane what's written there, most of it is utter nonsense. He was pretty delusional when it came to Whisperers. I wouldn't pay much attention to every little thing from that journal if I were in your place. Better get some rest and leave it for tomorrow" with that he headed out of the room and let Greta walk in.

Like the previous night, she quenched all the candles but left one on the nightstand after I asked her not to put it out. Then she wished me good night and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

I decided to look a bit through the journal, then search for a weapon that I could use and make sure that it was somewhere ready to hand for when I would go free the others.

This grandfather of mine proved to be kind of... superstitious about the whole situation? Okay, okay, superstitious doesn't do the justice for this situation. Better said he was gone. Yeah, that's better.

Most of the pages were filled with total bullshit– fairytales. I'd tell a kid such stories just to scare him or her. They were too fantastic in my opinion. It was like he dreamt about all of this and then wrote it down. How in the name of Thor can a living person have bloody red eyes, talons, fangs, scales, wings, tails, be as vicious as a dragon, be able to control dragons, kill mercilessly and so many other things that made my skin crawl.

Alright, so Viggo was right, this man was the definition of going nuts.

I closed the journal and swung my legs to the side of the bed, touching the wooden floor with my bare feet, then placed the book on the nightstand and got up carefully, propping myself onto the back of the chair.

So I've got my damned paranoia from my grandfather. Awesome.

I shook it off and after I felt like I was okay standing up, after the dizziness vanished completely, I stood up straighter and opened the drawers of the nightstand, searching for a weapon or something. To my great misfortune I found nothing. So I continued the search through the wardrobe, than the drawers of the big wooden desk by the windows and finally the big craved chest near the mirror.

I was about to give up and settle on trying to find something when I would sneak out of here, when I suddenly saw something glinting from from under some books laid randomly.

"Huh..." I pushed the books aside and found a well-sharpened, long, silver poniard with intricate symbols and a few small rubies placed elegantly on the hilt. It looked mesmerizing, simple yet beautiful.

A small smile tugged at my lips as I held the dagger in my hand, it wasn't that heavy, which was a very good thing considering my state in that moment. I placed it back under the books and carefully closed the lid of the chest before I walked back towards the bed, not before stopping in front of the mirror.

I arranged a bit my short curly hair and glanced at the white tunic I was dressed in. It got almost to my knees, the sleeves were too long so they were rolled up and the collar was kind of large in my opinion, but it was warm and that's like what mattered the most, and it wasn't too thin so it provided good coverage. I had to find some pants though if I wanted to go out and a pair of boots.

My eyes searched the room for my old clothing but didn't find it.

I let out a long breath, then quenched the last two candles on the nightstand and laid back down in the bed, covering myself with the furs I let myself fall into a deep sleep.

The next three days had gone the same and I was starting to slowly feel better. At night I would take small walks around the room to build up at least some stamina for the long run I had to make to the dungeons that apparently were on the northern side of the island, in a set of tunnels inside the mountain. Information that I've got from Greta after I pressed her about it.

Lukas came practically every morning to check on me and make sure the wound was healing well, and turns out he was a pretty nice person to talk to as well. Viggo on the other hand wasn't much of a talker after that second evening when I asked him about the Whisperers, but he wasn't so bad... I guess.

Greta was the best though, she was like a big sister I've never had. And she was also saying that I should just give Viggo time, and don't blame him for he did because, according to her, almost every parent would do what he did, give their kid a safer life even if far away from them. Told me to simply give him time to come around. I didn't actually agree with her but didn't say anything about it. Maybe she was right...

Also she vaguely explained why it was actually dangerous for me to remain there after the attack and I wanted to press further but didn't. That there was something that I had to stay away from, and that something often visited this island so it was much safer for me to stay away from it. She actually told me that Viggo was kind of debating on keeping me here or sending me back to Berk, which took me aback, I didn't ask anything more about it though.

I looked outside at the darkness of the night for a moment, before I headed to the door quietly, holding the dagger tightly in my right hand. I gave the room a final glance and opened the door slowly without making any noise, then tip toed out and closed it behind.

I began to slowly walk down the gloomy corridor, paying attention to every single sound. Thankfully the only sounds were some snores coming from downstairs. All the candles were put out and I was more than happy about it.

After a bit I got to a set of big wooden stairs and descended to the first floor, passed a few more doors silently and arrived at a big, dark wooden double door. There wasn't anyone around so I cracked the door carefully and slipped outside into the crisp night air. It was definitely warmer inside.

Shaking off the thought I closed the door behind me and looked around to see if there were any guards or people, but to my great luck there weren't any, so I hurried into the street and headed towards the mountain's snowy peak that I could see even from here. It had to be taller than I expected.

I kept on walking as fast as I could on the stone alleys, my bare feet cold so as my hands and cheeks. The night was a rather chilling one, guess the winter would make itself present soon enough.

There were barely a few people walking on the streets and neither of them payed much attention to me as I strode past them, which was a blessing.

I had to stop to catch my breath a few times but after all I arrived at the start of the forest and kept on walking towards the mountain. I would get there shortly and soon we would all be back on Berk. 


	21. Sigrid

He was walking slowly between the ruins of houses, clutching the side of his neck with a rag. People slowly started to walk out of their hiding places, searching for their loved ones as he did.

All the houses were burnt down and corpses were lying all over the place. All of them had been people that he knew, talked with, befriended... People that he failed to keep safe.

He felt like he had to stop and at least give his condolences to the relatives of the deceased but he kept on walking, searching for someone that he would give his own life for. He was determined to find her and take her somewhere safe. Maybe he could ask the trader to take her to the same island he took the girl. He knew Johann would never put a babe at risk and same goes with his dear Sigrid. She would be safer away from this island. Yes, he would find her and send her away with Johann like he did with his daughter.

But with every passing minute he was becoming more desperate, more relentless and more worried as he couldn't find his beloved one. He _had_ to find her, whatever it took. He had to. He wouldn't make it without her. She was his everything, everything that mattered to him in this world.

"Sigrid?" he shouted hoarsely and kept looking through the village for her.

"Sigrid?!" he called out again as he was coming close to the end of the ruins, closer to the forest. Maybe she hid there? Maybe she was still in danger? Maybe–

He shook his head and furrowed his brows slightly then ran as fast as he could to the tall evergreens, while he pressed the cloth harder on the bleeding slashes on the side of his neck.

He called out for her again and again while he ran but got no response and it was starting to worry him more and more.

He went to call out again for his wife, but stopped shortly at the sight in front of him. All the emotion from his face vanished and his world was slowly starting to crack.

"No..." he mumbled quietly, his voice filled with pain. He stayed frozen in place for another glimpse before he darted to the body.

The woman laid lifelessly near a tree, with blood still dripping from the gashes in her flesh, her delicate skin burnt on one of her arms, her face pained, her clothes shredded and stained with red.

He knelt down fast and grabbed her in his arms, shaking her softly in an attempt to wake her up but with no avail. He placed his ear fast to her chest, listening carefully for a heartbeat, a single one, as weak as it would be, he needed it. He wouldn't be able to live without it, without her.

There was nothing at first but then he heard a beat and a raspy breath being taken in. She was... She was alive! He could still save her. It wasn't all lost.

So he got up fast and started running back to the village, he just needed to find Lukas and it would all be alright, they would be alright.

As he kept on running, holding her close to him like a babe, he suddenly heard a small cough and glanced down at her just to see her eyes crack open slightly, revealing her icy blue eyes.

"Viggo...?" it was barely audible and raspy.

He looked up as he kept running then glimpsed at her for another second "I am here... I am here, you're going to be alright. You know how Lukas is, he'll put you back on your legs in no time. Just hold on love"

She coughed once more and it started to set alarms in his head. He gazed down at her face once more just to see blood trickle down the side of her mouth. His eyes widened and he ran faster. If there was blood in her mouth then there had to be a deeper wound that he hadn't noticed, maybe from her back... Thor's hammer. He had to get faster to the healer.

"Viggo... it hurts..." she croaked out after a few moments and drew in a ragged breath "just stop... stop... please... it hurts..." with that she coughed some more and now her lips were practically coated in crimson.

He didn't stop though, he was determined to get her to safety and treat her wounds. He wouldn't lose her. If he stopped then he could very well earn her a pass to Valhalla and he wasn't having any of that.

But soon he found himself coming to a halt after she asked again and again for him to simply stop.

He looked down at her with a pained eyes.

"Sigrid... I have to get you to Lukas... please... don't do this to me..." he whispered, feeling his world slowly falling apart.

She tried to smile but it did nothing to warm his heart, the sight of the blood dripping from her lips didn't make him feel any better, the paleness of her face did nothing to reassure him that she would be okay.

"Just... get sit... and... hold me" she said between takings of air to fill her lungs that would soon collapse.

"But—"

"Please..."

He debated on doing what she was asking for and running again to the village, but in the end settled on fulfilling her wish. He got sit carefully against a tree and held her close, looking at her intently like she would vanish any second now.

A small, sad smile took hold of her bloody lips as she pleaded quietly "Dear... say... something... please... anything..."

He blinked hard and nodded slowly, swallowing back a lump he spoke as calmly as he could "You know, I always wondered how it is to be in love with someone, to care for someone so much that you're ready to give up your own life for them, to be with someone that makes the world around you simply disappear, like all that really matters is this very person that makes you feel amazing, fulfilled... this very person that you can't imagine your life without...

"And when I saw you for the first time I understood that it was much more than that... It was like I've found that missing piece that meant everything... Like you poured life in me and ignited that fire that keeps burning right—" he took her hand carefully and pressed it gently to the middle of his chest "—here. I can't imagine my life without you in it, Sigrid... I just... let me just get you to Lukas... please... he'll make you well and it'll be alright..."

She was smiling softly at him, her eyes now void of any pain as she spoke quietly, between takings of air, "It's too... late... and... you know... that" she moved up her shaky hand from his torso to cup his cheek "It doesn't... hurt anymore... I am alright... you'll be... alright... Erika will be... it really doesn't... hurt... babe..."

He let out a shaky breath as he felt his heart twist and his world crumple and burn to the ground like his entire village did. She stroked his cheek slowly with her thumb as he kept watching her like that very first time when he saw her.

"I'll... I'll wait... for you... there... okay...?" she suddenly asked and it took all of his will to stop himself from shouting in agony.

He simply gave a nod "Okay... Okay, just wait for me love... I'll come too"

She nodded her head slowly "Don't come... too... soon... live your... life... I'll be... waiting... I'll... be... I..." she whispered almost inaudibly and he couldn't even figure out what she said at last.

Her eyes closed slowly and in not even a moment her hand went limp, dropping to her side. Her face was void of emotion and she wasn't breathing at all.

"Sigrid...?" he kept looking down at her now lifeless body in his arms as his eyes widened and tears began building up, "Sigrid..." his voice cracked slightly "no... please... please... just say something... I am begging you... I... Sigrid, don't do this to me..." he reached his hand to her cheek and stroked it softly, shaking her head gently "Please..."

There was no turning back though. Now she was dead. All because he couldn't protect her from that monster.

He gritted his teeth tightly and raised his head slowly to the sky, letting out a heartbreaking scream, followed by sobs that raked his body as he kept holding her close.

He shot up straight, panting hardly with cold sweat rolling down his face. After a few minutes of staring blankly at the dark floor in front of him, he rubbed his face with both hands. Then he got up slowly and headed to the kitchen, still shaken up by the memory. It really had been some time since he last dreamt of that very moment.

After he drank some water, he headed back to the hall and lighted up a few candles, then put some more logs on the hearth to make the small fire grow. He wouldn't be able to sleep now, that he knew for sure, so why waste the time he had.

He unrolled a map and began studying it intently while he wrote down different things on a parchment, trying to bury himself in some kind of work in an attempt to keep his own demons at bay. But he knew better than anyone else that whatever he did, he had already lost the battle against them like countless other times over the years.

Some time passed before he decided to simply go check on Erika, like he did the whole week since she had been here. He felt the need to do so and he was way too tired to even try to convince himself that she was alright and away from harm.

When he got to the dark, mahogany carved door, he hesitated a bit before he opened it slowly and peeked inside just to see the bed empty. He opened the door entirely now and rushed in, looking around for the girl who was nowhere to be seen.

His eyes widened as realization set in and he bolted downstairs to the first floor and to the main entrance just to see the guards asleep. He clenched his jaw tightly and began yelling out orders to the men that awoke fast, bewildered by what was happening until they realized that they had been caught sleeping on duty. All of them scurried away fast to accomplish whatever task they were given before their heads would be rolling down near their feet.

* * *

  
After what felt like hours, the Berkian girl arrived to the entrance of the dungeons, but remained in the cover of the forest, assessing the situation. Four guards were walking the perimeter in front of the tunnel's opening, two stood still in front of the entrance and around four others were staying around a fire, laughing and drinking. From what she could only guess, there had to be hunters inside as well and this was just making the whole thing harder.

She had to make a diversion or wait for the guard shift, and she didn't know how long she would have to wait for the later. So she settled on making a distraction then sneaking into the cave, hopefully unseen.

* * *

  
The men around the fire were soon enough joined by four more (the ones that had to guard the perimeter of the cave). They kept on talking and laughing until a pebble hit one's head and the others laughed even harder. The hunter grumbled something under his breath and looked down at the pebble that hit his head, he bent down to grab it and right in that moment another one hit another guard, making the ones that weren't hit roar in laughter, almost falling off the logs they sat on.

"Get your drunk asses up and make sure it's clear" the first one ordered, but the others only snickered at the comment.

"If you want to make sure that it's all clear then go yourself, Boden" retorted one of them and the rest, without the second one that got hit, supported the idea.

Boden muttered a string of curses under his breath, got up, grabbed his axe and marched between the trees to look around the area while he could clearly hear the laughs of the others.

The forest was rather dark that night and he certainly didn't feel well about it, maybe he was just tired. He heard a twig snap from his right and all of the sudden he felt an excruciating pain in the back of his head and fell down, slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

  
After a while, the men decided to send another two to see where Boden went when they realized that he may not come back, perhaps he passed out somewhere or lost his way back. Typical.

But those two didn't return either and it became somewhat alarming. From the five remaining ones, two decided to stay encase it was an actual ambush and three left to find their comrades.

Neither of the three returned, and right when one of the two went to sound the alarm, he fell down unconscious.

The remaining hunter, turned sharply to look behind as he heard a loud thud, just to see the other guard lying on the floor out cold. He carefully grabbed his bludgeon and approached slowly to check on his pal. A fatal mistake. As he went to crouch down, someone tackled him from the side and the last thing he saw before he had his throat slit were a pair of furious icy blue eyes.

* * *

  
Anne got up quickly and stepped away from the lifeless body of the hunter, still not comprehending entirely what she did. She... killed him... right? She glanced down at the bloody side of the poniard and shook her head lightly, she had other things to care about now than letting something like this get to her. They were harming dragons and this was pay back.

With that thought in her mind, she sneaked towards the entrance of the cave and eyed the two guards that stood still in front of it. She only had to get past them and then it would all be easier. Well, she hoped so.

As she was about to throw a pebble at one of the guards, she heard yelling and some footsteps coming from the tunnel. She hid better behind the crates and watched as _Dagur_ walked out of the cave, yelling orders to a soldier that looked like he had to be a Berserker.

She tightened the grip on the hilt of the dagger making her knuckles turn white, she clenched her jaw tightly and narrowed her eyes, anger flowing through her veins. If it weren't for the remaining three guards, plus the Berserker one, she would've already attacked the damned red head and killed him. He wasn't someone that deserved to live. Not after what he'd done to her.

She waited patiently while the man looked around once, assessing his surroundings well, before he headed into the forest. She wanted to go after him and put an end to his life, but she _had_ to free the riders and escape from that island.

Vengeance could wait.

She moved her eyes back to the guard and watched them for a bit more, weighing her options, not really paying attention to what was happening around her.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts as a hand snatched her arm, turned her around, then another gripped tightly her right hand, in which she was holding the dagger, and made her drop the weapon.

"My, my, my, really wasn't expecting to see you here" 


	22. Let the Drama Begin

Anne glared at the green eyes in front of her, shook off the hand from her left arm and tried to punch the man but he easily caught her hand and gripped her left wrist tightly.

"Let go you bastard!" she shouted angrily and tried to debate but had to stop shortly as she felt pain shot through her body from the still unhealed stab.

"Oh, and why would I do that?" he mocked and clenched her wrists tighter, making her yelp in pain. It was such a nice sound, practically music to his ears.

"I've told you that you'd come back for more, didn't I?"

She tried pulling away but with no use "Let go and I'll show you why" she growled out "I'll pluck your eyes out and feed 'em to crows! I'll cut your balls and make you eat them, you fucking asshole! Oh, how about whipping you and letting you bleed to death!? I'll let you starve until you won't even be able to get a fucking boner! And how could I forget! I'll fucking drown you, you–" she didn't even get to finish that he covered her mouth with hand while holding both her wrists in the other.

"Definitely wasn't expecting _that_ from you" then his voice got a notch lower "and while that was close to a turn-on, you'll have to do better than that sweetheart"

Her brows knitted together and she tried to get his hand off her mouth or free one of her wrists but with no avail. She was frustrated as Hel about the whole situation and only wanted to get away from there even more now. Maybe she could outsmart him by giving him a false sense of victory? She groaned inwardly at the thought but didn't see any other way out of this in that moment.

She let out a whimper and tried once again to debate but stopped right as he struck her with the back of the hand that he held over her mouth. She gasped and her eyes widened as her ears rang.

The chieftain chuckled slightly and made her walk past the fireplace the hunters sat at before.

He hummed something to himself while they strode past the dead hunter and the one lying unconscious on the ground a bit further from the fire, and dragged her further into the forest, still close to the rocky step of mountain but away from the entrance of the prison.

Soon she regained her senses and noticed some sort of construction through the thick trunks of the trees. It was a small hut, maybe a storage house for the hunters that guarded the dungeon? She couldn't be sure, but it was pretty small.

When they got there, the red head removed the hand from her mouth, opened the door and pushed the girl inside.

She tripped and almost fell onto the ground, but regained her stance fast enough. She looked around quickly, searching for something she could use as a weapon and she realized that she was in some sort of a mini house with a table and a makeshift bed. Her eyes found a knife on the table and she went to grab it but right as she snatched the weapon, she found herself pinned to the table from behind by two strong hands.

She squirmed and tried to step on Dagur's feet but it was useless since her feet were still bare and his were in boots.

The man chuckled and bent forward, his breath fanning other her ear, "You can squirm how much you want, but you're not getting away from this"

She took in a deep breath and relaxed as much as she could, and when Dagur let go of one of her wrists, failing to realize that she was actually holding a knife in it, the girl straightened up abruptly and head butted him before she turned and struck his arm with the knife.

He let out a pained shriek and let go entirely of her so he could take the knife out of his flesh. Time in which she ran to the door and bolted out into the forest and back towards the entrance of the prison. She was running way slower than she would've liked as the stab throbbed and she kept looking over her shoulder to make sure that she was actually getting away from the man.

Not even a moment passed that she came to a halt and leaned on a tree trunk, needing to catch her breath as she felt like she would suffocate any second now.

Quick pants escaped her mouth and she kept glancing back to make sure that she was still away from the red head. Suddenly she heard yelling coming from the side of the forest she ran from and her heart almost skipped a beat.

She began running again but couldn't do it for longer than a few seconds, having to opt for a slower pace that was _way_ too slow for her liking. She'd get back to that hut in no time if it continued like this.

"Ugh" she was now highly regretting ever coming to this island. Why couldn't she simply stay out of trouble for one day? It was infuriating. Like she couldn't even take care of herself. First getting kidnapped, then getting those stupid marks, stabbing herself because she didn't want to face Viggo, and now this... Wait... Viggo... A bit of hope sparked through her as an idea popped up in her head. It definitely wasn't good and it might not even work because if he was at the house then he wouldn't hear her... But maybe someone else would and would somehow realize who she was or–argh, she just needed someone to keep her away from that lunatic and that's it.

So as she jogged between the trees she started yelling Viggo's name on top of her lungs, occasionally even calling him father– she simply needed someone to protect her from this stupid situation she found herself in.

She kept running as fast as she could and kept on shouting until all of the sudden she bumped into someone and almost fell back but was caught by two big hands.

"What the Hel is going on here?"

That voice was rougher and had a pretty thick accent comparison to Viggo's and it was definitely not one of the riders', but nonetheless she recognized it.

Her gaze traveled up to meet Ryker's worried but mostly angry one.

He was Viggo's brother, right...? So that made him... her... _uncle_... She shivered slightly but pushed it aside, if it meant that he could keep her away from Dagur then he could be her uncle. Suddenly a mischievous idea crossed her mind, making her chuckle inwardly.

 _Let the drama begin_ she thought to herself and fought back the urge to grin at her own cleverness in the situation at hand.

* * *

  
Ryker was heading home after he finally arrived back on the island with a small delay, when he saw his brother rush out through the doors, telling him that Erika somehow got out and was nowhere to be found. He was tempted to mock Viggo with an 'I told you so' but left that for later, he knew very well how his younger brother was feeling in that moment and couldn't do anything else but help him, Viggo would do the same if it was about _his_ children.

And while Viggo was full on freaking out, thing that you could rarely even see happen, Ryker simply knew where to search for the girl and headed there. Dealing with kids didn't require all of that mighty knowledge and it was rather easy for him to realize that the only place she would try to go to were the dungeons where her friends were. Typical.

When he got closer to the entrance he saw a few men lying on the ground, knocked out cold, and for a moment he thought that perhaps the riders escaped, but soon he heard screaming. To be specific a girl screaming Viggo's name– Erika.

He rushed to the place he heard the sound from and saw her running for dear life while she kept looking back over her shoulder and then she literally crashed into him and almost fell backwards.

The bald man looked at girl slightly bewildered, not understanding entirely why she would even scream his brother's name if she most likely hated his guts– well, if he gave it a second thought then she was actually pretty desperate to get help.

All thinking was tossed out the window as tears started to stream down her cheeks and she let out a small sob "He... he..." then she started to actually cry.

 _Now_ he was confused. Okay, his kids _did_ cry but he pretty much always knew _why_ , but this... Yeah, Viggo's got a handful to deal with.

He shook his head slightly and got his attention back to the girl in front of him and that's when he noticed that one of her cheeks was redder than the other one, holding a tint of purple in it from what he could tell. That strung something in him, making his blood boil in anger, it was like in place of his niece was his actual daughter, and no one was touching Ada without having to deal with him later.

He clenched one of his fists and asked as calmly as he could.

"He what? _Who_?"

She sobbed again and sniffled and what she did next left him slightly surprised. She literally leaned in closer and hugged him tightly while she kept on crying.

He let out a breath and slowly wrapped his big arms around her upper back, then rubbed one of her shoulders softly. She didn't seem to reject the gesture or want to pull away so he remained like that.

After a moment or two he decided to ask once again and get to the bottom of this.

"Alright, now, what in the name of all demons happened?"

Sniffling again she stuttered through sobs "D-Dagur" before she cried even harder.

The older Grimborn raised one of his brows and right as he went to speak he heard an angry voice boom through the forest, coming closer "When I put my hands on you, oh you'll wish you didn't hit me you little shit"

He raised up his gaze to see the Berserker chieftain walk from between the trees, from the same direction Erika ran. His expression shifted to anger fast enough as realization settled in. He hated the red head as it was, now he was sure he'd kill the dwarf.

"Dagur!" he bellowed angrily.

The younger man turned around to see Ryker holding the girl that just a few minutes ago literally stabbed him with a knife, and exclaimed.

"You found her!" with that said Dagur rushed towards the bald man and saw him let go of the Berkian girl, who was literally crying for dear life. Pathetic.

Ryker got in front of Erika and punched hardly the Berserker in his already scarred face when he went to grab her.

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself, _Dagur_ "

"HEY! What was that for!?" shouted the shorter man as he clutched his now broken nose with a hand.

The hunter was about to spat out a reply when all of them heard someone exclaiming "Erika!" and then, as they turned, they saw Viggo who literally rushed to the girl and _hugged_ her trembling form.

"Erika?" Dagur asked with a confused look and wide eyes since he never thought that _Viggo_ of all people could even have feelings of any sort.

Viggo looked at the shorter man with a devilish glint in his eyes as his lips curled into a small smirk.

"Oh, Dagur, I think I never told you about _my daughter_ , Erika"

All the color from Dagur's face vanished as dread settled in. _That_ , was the hunter's daughter. How could such a man even have a child, not talking about a lover or wife, he was practically soulless! Suddenly Dagur realized that his situation proved to be worse than he initially thought, he almost killed the chief of the hunters' daughter, tortured her, basically fucked her and not only once, freed his sister and her friend along with their dragons and now he almost banged the girl again. Alright, he was practically dead. He _had_ to get out of there as fast as he could.

"So _that's_ your daughter" he chuckled uneasily then added "Nice to know that. Ah, I'll go check the cells. Had to have a small chit chat with those riders since a while. You know, I am kinda trying to hunt them down for almost for years now! Hahaha... Haha... Ha... ha..." he began walking slowly towards the entrance of the prison.

The cunning, calculated look never left Viggo's features as he watched the Berserker like a hawk, noticing the bleeding stab in his left arm as the shorter man walked by and judging by the circumstances, that wound had to be caused by Erika, and while it made him swell with pride on the inside, knowing that she could very well defend herself even in such a state, it made him beyond angry when he thought about what had happened that she had to do that.

"Of course, of course. Just make sure it doesn't take _too_ long. Ryker had to talk to you about the plans that we had for the _riders_ " he looked at his brother and gave a small nod.

The older man instantly got onto the idea and his face lit up like it was Snoggletog and he was once again a five year old boy awaiting for his presents.

A giant smirk took hold of his lips and his eyes were dancing with mischief as Dagur turned to glance one last time at the brothers.

"Oh yes. The plans for the _riders_ "


	23. Changing of Sides

The corridors of the prison were dimly lit by Fireworm lanterns attached to the stone walls. The air felt heavy and the silence blanketing the tunnel was almost painful. Neither of the imprisoned dragons made a sound as they watched carefully the man walk past their cages. He, on the other hand, felt like his heart would soon beat out of his chest as he searched for the riders. He didn't know their exact location and now he was regretting the fact that he decided to come to this island later on along with Ryker instead of Viggo– well, he regretted the fact that he ever came here.

His feet kept carrying him on the stone floor, and he occasionally looked over his shoulder to make sure that there wasn't anyone following him, specifically one of the brothers.

After what felt like forever he arrived at the cells the dragons were held in. He glanced around once more to make sure that there weren't any guards at the moment, before he pulled out a pocket knife and started to fiddle with one of the locks. He had to act fast.

The dragon didn't move or even flinch, not like he could with all the harnesses and chains holding him up. The offspring of lightening and death itself just watched the Berserker carefully, with calculated eyes as the man picked the lock.

After hearing a click, the red head opened the gate slowly.

"One for Dagur, zero for hunter locks" he whispered to himself with a smile, then he looked up at the jet black dragon with piercing, bright, green eyes and gulped slightly.

Taking a small step forward, he raised both his hands up as a sign of peace.

A complete silence settled in as the other dragons quieted down and watched the scene.

The man took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm his racing heart, then he took some slow reluctant steps towards the Night Fury.

"I know that we've got not such a pleasant history together, _but_ I am not going to harm you... I need to get out of here as much as you and the rest of your friends do. All I am asking for–" now he was right in front of the beast and could feel its breath on his face "–is a bit of trust"

If anyone were to tell him five years ago that there would be a time when he would free a dragon, and not your average dragon but the mighty _Night Fury_ , instead of killing it, he would've laughed and called the person crazy. Now he wasn't so sure about it, as he carefully reached his hands to the harnesses and unlocked each and every single one of them, leaving only the muzzle that held the dragon's snout closed.

The Berserker raised his hands up once again and took a small step back, his eyes glued to the beast's ones as he spoke, slightly nervous.

"We don't actually have time to befriend each other and all that stuff, y'know" he extended his arms back towards the muzzle of the dragon, despite the muffled growl that he received "So I'll take off those chops and you won't bite my hands off, agreed?" with that said, he grabbed the sides of the muzzle and pulled it off the black snout.

"Hey, it wasn't that hard, aye?"

Toothless growled at him lowly and walked out of the cell, not before he smacked Dagur in the face with the tailfin.

"OW! You find that funny or what?" he rubbed his already broken nose and strode out of the cage, "Damn that Grimborn to Hel" he grumbled under his breath and approached one of the other cells, then he began picking the lock.

In a few moments the other four dragons that he knew belonged to the riders were freed, along with Ingrid's Razorwhip. He went to walk down the corridor to find the riders but neither of the dragons moved as they looked at another cell.

"Huh"

The man approached the cage and saw a sandy dragon similar to a Night Fury in it. He glanced at the other dragons and saw them looking at him intently then at the sandy dragon.

"Alright, alright" he rolled his eyes and began unlocking the cage.

As soon as the gate was opened, the dragon tackled the red head down and growled at him viciously.

Dagur let out a shriek and stared up at the dragon wide eyed, feeling his body completely frozen in fear. He heard a few other growls and snarls and soon the Night Fury-like dragon stepped off him with a snarl of his own.

The man got up carefully and glanced at the dragon once more before all of them began walking. They strode through the tunnel as they were following Dagur– well, actually Toothless, further down the corridor to the place their riders were held.

The dragons knocked out the guards that charged at their group as the chieftain ran to the riders' cell.

"Hey" he greeted and pulled out the same knife he used to unlock the dragons, and started to pick the lock from this last cell.

All of the riders stared wide eyed at Dagur as he opened the gate, then at their dragons who were right behind the Berserker, and weirdly enough they didn't try to kill him.

"Now come on, we don't have time for different explanations and what not. We have to get out of here as fast as possible" his gaze locked with Hiccup's bewildered and sort of angry one, and he bit back the urge to roll his eyes "Come on brother, if we don't get out now then we're dead. So leave all of your hiccupy questions for later"

Hiccup looked at the others, then at Toothless who didn't seem very happy about having Dagur around, but he didn't bite his head off... so maybe it was okay? He shook off the thought, Dagur was right, they had to escape first and then they could discuss this whole ordeal.

"Alright gang, let's get out of here" he glanced once again at Dagur, he was tempted to leave the Berserker there, but then he remembered about what Ingrid told them all– that Dagur freed her, Heather and their dragons.

He let out a heavy breath and spoke "Come on, Dagur, you're with us"

The man was slightly taken aback but didn't show it, he just thanked his brother and hopped behind him on Toothless. Then all of them scurried out of the prison, freeing the other imprisoned dragons while they were at it.

* * *

  
Marianne was sitting on a log in front of the fire where the hunters sat just a while ago. She wasn't actually feeling good, the stab stung and it was slowly becoming unbearable, her feet hurt and she could barely feel her toes in that moment so as the tips of her fingers that were as cold as ice, her cheeks were the same and her nose fared no better, she was beyond exhausted and didn't have it in her in that moment to even protest when Viggo draped a blanket over her shoulders and rested his arm on her back. She simply kept quiet and shivered slightly now and then. Even with the heat provided by the fire, the blanket and Viggo that sat at her side it still felt cold as Hel.

"Seven men out cold and one dead, I am impressed"

She didn't reply, just glanced up at the man who was looking at the fire.

He hummed something to himself, then spoke softly once again after a bit.

"Mind telling me how you managed to sneak out of the house, then get here and defeat eight grown up men in your state?"

Still she didn't say anything and now she didn't even look at him, she just watched the flames in front of her lick hungrily at the logs, consuming them slowly.

For the love of Thor, what she'd give right now to be back on Berk, in her bed, without a care in the world. Still the thought of Berk wasn't as appealing as before for some reason... Maybe the Edge then? Well, that wouldn't be a bad idea, just a few years back maybe... Or maybe Haugesund, the town her aunt Gale lived in?

Wait... If her parents from Berk were her adoptive parents then her aunt was her adoptive aunt or...? No, she could still refer her as an aunt like she sometimes referred Johann as an uncle while he wasn't actually her uncle– Damn that trader, he literally didn't say anything and she could kind of blame him that she got in this situation. He could've told her and all would've been so much easier. At least she thought that it would've been easier and–

She blinked hard and pushed aside all of those stupid thoughts, she had to stay sharp even if she felt like she hadn't slept in months and a hoard of yaks ran over her. Yeah, the stupid wound proved to be a burden in that moment.

As she kept staring at the fire, she began closing her eyes slowly, almost drifting into sleep when she heard Viggo's voice again.

"How are you feeling?"

Well, that one was easy, she felt like shit. Literally like yak turd. But she wouldn't say that out loud, maybe it was stupid but she was starting to be used to doing stupid things.

She didn't rip her eyes away from the fire as she replied quietly.

"I am fine"

"Now really, how are you feeling?"

She gave a small chuckle and shook her head slightly "In all honesty, like shit" then she let out a heavy breath and leaned into Viggo's side, which surprised the man, "Like I haven't slept in months or I don't know..."

The man glanced down at her then at the fire, "And how's the stab?"

She stayed quiet for a moment before she spoke quietly "It kind of hurts, but it's bearable"

His eyes snapped to her once again as he felt his heart twist. In some weird way it reminded him of _that_ night and he could only hope that the healer would get there faster. He wasn't risking disturbing the wound and making it even worse by running into town while carrying the girl.

"Lukas is going to get here soon. Just, try to stay awake" he said, trying to keep his voice calm and even but it didn't actually work as well as he would've liked to.

"Alright" it was almost inaudible but he still heard it.

Both stayed quiet, the only sounds in the space being the cackling of the fire and the soft wind combing through the tree tops. It was somewhat peaceful and sleep began tugging harder onto Anne's mind but she tried to fight the exhaustion and stay awake at least until the healer got there, then she supposed she could give in to the darkness and get some sleep.

Her eyelids felt heavy so as her body and her mind was like mush, she could barely even think of anything specific already, her thoughts a turmoil inside her head.

Suddenly there were some shouts from behind, perhaps from the entrance of the prison, followed by some growls, roars and blasts.

Viggo shifted slightly and snapped his head back so he could look at whatever was going on, just to see some of the riders fly up into the sky while the rest remained on the ground, questioning the guards and failing to see him near the fire. He narrowed his eyes and clenched slightly his jaw before he got up cautiously and scooped Erika up carefully, then he began walking into the forest. After he would get a bit further he would walk to the village in the cover of the thicket, near the path that lead to the prison.

Anne moved slightly and tried to keep her eyes open, glancing around then settling on looking up at Viggo who kept gazing over his shoulder now and then as he strode through the forest.

"Where are we going...? I thought I heard them..."

The man looked down at her for a glimpse before he looked back up again, "Just some wild dragons that escaped"

"You're lying... It was them" she bit back quietly and blinked hard, fighting with the sleep that was practically calling out to her.

He didn't reply this time and it felt like he slowed down his pace. She tried to look around better but the most she could see were trees, trees and again trees. He went to say something but the next thing she knew they were falling.

She let out a pained scream as she hit the ground and Viggo fell over her, practically squeezing the living Hel out of her. She tried to crawl away but felt like trapped under the unconscious body above her.

Then, all of the sudden he was removed and she could feel the chilling air cool her right side that had been the warmest until that moment.

Bewildered she looked up and as soon as she saw whom it was, she shrieked and tried to scoot away but hit her back against a tree trunk. She was actually scared now, it was one thing when she could at least stand and somehow defend herself and it was another thing now, when she felt as vulnerable and weak as when she was on that damned ship.

Her body was frozen in place, her heart seemed to skip a beat and she couldn't make even a sound. It felt like her whole life passed by as she kept staring into green eyes, until something came in front of her and shielded her from them. Then she felt her body being shaken gently by two hands that held her shoulders. She moved up her gaze to see a pair of blue eyes and felt relief wash over her as she realized that it was Astrid.

"Anne!?" the blonde kept shaking her shoulders softly with a worried expression.

She let out a sharp breath and tried to get up but failed and hit slightly her head, so Astrid had to help her and hold her up.

What happened next was a complete blur, she started to feel dizzy and her head hurt. From what she could remember there were a lot of voices arguing at once but she couldn't make out what they were saying, it was all muffled. She could remember seeing Phantom for a glimpse but then Astrid guided her to Toothless and helped her get on him behind Hiccup.

All of them were talking and it made her head throb even worse, she could swear she felt the veins on it pulsate. She remembered seeing a man lying unconscious on his back a bit further from them and it didn't take much thought to realize that it was Viggo. It made her heart twist for some reason but it didn't last long as soon they were gliding above the island. She wasn't so sure if it was real but she could remember slipping off the back of the dragon, then all went black. 


	24. Deal

It was a beautiful morning on Dragon's Edge. The sun was shining on the bright blue sky that still held tints of pink and purple. The Terrible Terrors were singing. Deadly Nadders and Gronckles were playing through the forest. Night Terrors were finally falling asleep. The wind combed softly through the branches and leaves of the trees and the waves pooled slowly on the beige, fine sand.

All peaceful as it should be, well, besides one little thing–

"AHH!"

"HEY! I just wanted to apologize– WOAH! WATCH THAT!"

"How about I kill you first, huh!? How does that sound to you asshole!?"

"Anne!? What's happening?!"

"I swear I came here in peace! She's the one who doesn't want to cooperate– no, no, no, NO– ARGH!"

"Anne. Anne! Hey, hey, calm down. I think he's got that you'd rather kill him than talk, and he's going to _leave_ you alone. Right, Dagur?"

The Berserker was practically bent over, clutching his privates as he clenched his jaw tightly. He wanted to say something but when he glanced up he noticed the enraged, slightly crazed glare that Anne kept fixed on him, and decided to simply retreat. It was already enough that she punched his left arm right were the stab _she_ made two days ago was, not talking about hitting him where the sun doesn't not shine and almost hook punching him in his already broken nose. He wasn't going to stay around and see what happens next.

"Alright, you've made your point" he wheezed out and slowly walked out of the clubhouse, wincing at practically each step.

Marianne exhaled slowly and leaned her back onto the wall behind her, looking intently at Hiccup who stopped her from inflicting more pain to the man that had almost killed her and who took from her what was hers to give. If it would've been her way, Dagur's head would be where his legs are in that moment.

"I don't get it, why is he still here? Didn't he try to kill all of you multiple times?"

Hiccup turned to gaze at her with an apologetic look.

"If it wasn't for him then we would all be still in those cells. I agree, he's done foul things in the past–" he noticed Anne's look hardening and her jaw clenching, and decided to reformulate slightly "alright, he did horrible things and most of them are unforgivable, but who's to say that he can't change?" he shrugged a bit "Toothless didn't kill him and neither of the other dragons did. Maybe we should simply give him a chance–"

"Hiccup, do you even hear yourself? He _doesn't_ deserve a chance! All he deserves is to die painfully and get directly to Niflheim where I do really hope that he's going to get punished thoroughly"

"Look, let's just try? If he proves to be not worth it then you have my explicit permission to throw him off the cliff"

She thought about it for a second then her lips curled up into a grin and she gave a nod.

"Alright. Where's Toothless?"

Hiccup looked at her a bit confused "Uh, outside on the catwalk I think, why?"

"I've got some planning to do regarding the death of a certain red head" she replied cheekily and headed slowly to the entrance of the clubhouse right as Tuff and Ruff walked in.

"Hey, what's wrong with Dagur? I think I saw him shed some tears"

"Yeah and that's like seeing Snotlout cry"

"Which is very, very rare. I think we've seen him cry only once. When was that...?"

Anne didn't hear the rest of what the twins rambled about Snotlout crying as she was already out, standing near Toothless in the back of the clubhouse. It actually brought her satisfaction to know that she made that lunatic cry. She felt her heart swell with pride and delight at the thought.

She began talking with Toothless about the different ways she could put an end to the red head's life as her mind began wandering off for a bit.

According to the others, when they just flew off that island she fell off Toothless' back but thankfully Phantom caught her in time, apparently she fell unconscious and couldn't hold onto Toothless or Hiccup. Then after a long flight, they had gotten back on the Edge in the afternoon of the previous day and she was still out cold, but woke up after a few hours, after dusk. Then she had slept a bit on the makeshift bed in the clubhouse and woke up at sunrise, afterwards she laid there for a while before she decided that it wouldn't be bad to take a walk and see how she really felt.

She had gotten up pretty easily and without any dizziness which bewildered her, she was in a much better state then the night they had escaped. Well, that time she also ran a whole lot, fought a bit and became completely exhausted. She made a mental note to never do that again while she was wounded.

And then Dagur showed up and that's when she actually felt rage surge through her veins. Pity that Hiccup showed up too though, she was just starting to have her fun–

_"Anne?"_

She snapped her eyes to Toothless' concerned ones and let out a long breath.

"I am alright" with that she scratched under the dragon's chin, making him purr, "How about we take a nap?"

He cooed and smirked slightly _"Oh, now I see that you truly speak my language"_

She chuckled a bit and shortly was joined by Toothless.

* * *

  
He cracked his eyes open slowly and squinted them to adjust to the light. After blinking hard, he opened them again, now entirely, and looked up to see dark wooden beams lining the ceiling covered in the same type of wood, and a metal chandelier hanging from further to the front.

His limbs felt heavy, but he raised hardly one of his arms and rubbed his eyes. He was in his house, in his room, apparently. But last time he was awake he wasn't there... he was carrying the girl while he walked away from the prison... then he heard something snap so he slowed down a bit... and then all went black.

As he rubbed his face a bit, he tried to recall what happened after but there was nothing, he only remembered the sudden, excruciating pain in the left side of his head, then his sight turning blurry and finally all was engulfed in black.

He tried to get up, just to be met with a headache and a sharp pain in the back of his head. Letting out a groan he lied back and touched the place he felt the pain from just to find that it was bandaged up.

Then it settled, he had been knocked out. But that put the question: for how long had he been unconscious?

He glanced at the windows on his left with the corner of his eye and noticed that light was pooling from them, and judging by the fact that the candles on the chandelier weren't lightened, it had to be morning? Maybe noon, counting in the amount of light seeping in through the windows. And when he was in the forest it was already past midnight, so at best it was only a few hours since he had been out cold– well if it wasn't actually an entire day or more.

Shaking the thought off, he rubbed his temples a bit before he sat up, this time slowly and without sharp moves.

All of the sudden he heard a chuckle echo through the chamber, a chuckle that made his blood run cold. He exhaled slowly as his eyes moved up slightly, then he moved them to the door and stared at it for a moment, not even bothering to look at the man that somehow ended up in _his_ house.

"For how long I've been out? No, better question, for how long _you_ 've been here?" he asked with a slightly raspy voice.

"Oh don't be so peevish Viggo, doesn't suit you" the Viking inspected the rings he was wearing on one of his hands and continued "You know, this reminds me a lot of that night. Heard that you've got knocked out cold for an hour or two that time, right after getting that pretty slash. How ironic"

The hunter clenched slightly his fist, then let it loose and asked again, in a colder tone, "For how long I've been out?"

The man chuckled again "Is that the only thing you can say? You sound like one of those parrots that the merchants from south are selling on the Mainland" he mocked and grabbed a journal from the desk, looking mindlessly through the pages.

Viggo snapped his head to the man that was sitting in _his_ chair, near _his_ desk, looking through _his_ books, journals and maps.

"No, don't tell me. You're not a parrot. You're a _failure_. Like the rest of the Grimborns. Your father couldn't even protect his tribe like _you_ couldn't even protect yourself, not talking about your wife, your mother _and_ your newborn sister. Bet it was enjoyable to see all of them dead" the man was counting with his fingers while he spoke.

"Oh, and how could I forget about Erika!" with that his gaze turned mischievous "And let's not bring up your father once again. Such a pity man. I think dad enjoyed the show a whole lot, you know, he just loves the smell of burning flesh"

Ignoring the sudden sharp pain in the back of his head, Viggo got up quickly while he grabbed a dagger from under the thick mattress and marched towards the desk.

"I am pretty sure that I asked two simple questions that require two simple answers from that thick head of yours. I didn't ask for a retell of what happened seventeen years ago, neither did I ask about my father, nor did I ask for your point of view on all of it" his voice was cold and intimidating so as his pose, with the dagger pointed at the unwelcomed guest, and glare.

"Huh, few years back you were much more welcoming" the man replied and moved the tip of the dagger away with a finger "Was it because you were still mourning _her_ death and you simply weren't in any shape to throw a fit about me showing up?" he mocked once again, faking a pout, "For the love of Thor almighty, she'd be so disappointed if she saw in what you've turned. Wait, I think she does see–"

In a fast movement the hunter had the dagger pressed against the man's throat, while the man on the other hand had the sharp tip of a jagged dagger pressed against Viggo's stomach.

"I'd take a few steps back and drop that dagger if I were you, Viggo, or you're getting to see my pity of a sister sooner than you thought"

"You're in no right to speak about her in such way. You _never_ cared about her, I should know, I am the one was waking up in the middle of the night because she was once again having foul nightmares because of _you_ and _him_ " he growled out, not even flinching away.

The man snorted and pressed the dagger a bit harder, cutting slowly through the material, "Who's talking, you didn't even do enough to save her"

"I did what I could"

"Sure"

"Get to the point already, Arkin"

"Well" Arkin began and pushed the tip of dagger a bit firmer, impaling it in flesh and making Viggo clench his jaw ever so slightly and press the blade harder against Arkin's neck, drawing out beads of blood, "I'd suggest you put the dagger aside and I'll do the same. I am seriously not in the mood to kill anyone today"

They held each other's hard stares for a long moment before both got away their weapons and Viggo took two steps back while Arkin stood up from his seated position.

"So?"

Arkin rolled his eyes and tucked the dagger back in its sheath on the leather belt with intricate symbols burned into it.

"Dad wanted to see her. Now I know that there's still half year before she turns eighteen and the arrangement is going to be fulfilled, but he thought that it wouldn't be bad for her to know who's blood is running in her veins besides that... Grimborn one" obsidian eyes were boring into Viggo's "In case her father forgot to mention it to her" then he took some steps towards the mirror and glanced at himself "Also it really won't be bad for her to see what her training is going to consist of, would've been much better if it started a few years ago but there's always a time for everything"

"She's not going"

Arkin snapped his eyes to Viggo's, "What did you just say?"

"I think you heard me pretty well, Arkin. She's not going anywhere. In the first place she's not even here, secondly she's still too young and certainly she's not ready for _all_ of that. Your... father, tends to be extremely brutal and with her lack of knowledge and basic training–" _Yeah, right_ he thought to himself as he remembered how she sneaked away unnoticed, knocked out seven hunters and killed one all while she was still wounded, she could put up a good fight if she wanted too, "–she'll end up dead somewhere on that island"

The man looked at Viggo slightly confused but intrigued nonetheless. The hunter was somewhat right, especially about his father. It somehow made him think about his niece. Even though he saw her only a few times, when she was just a baby, he was sure that she was the same as Sigrid, as fragile as a flower and so _innocent_. Maybe... maybe it wasn't right to let her be corrupted by his father, just  _yet_.

"Give me a year and a half and then she's all yours" Viggo added and almost wished he could have Sigrid to slap him numerous times for saying something like that. The preparations had to be made quicker.

Arkin nodded slowly "Perhaps" then he moved his gaze to Viggo's piercing, cold one, "A year and a half and you're going to be sending a load of twenty healthy dragons every month"

Viggo looked at the Swayer with calculated eyes, his expression unreadable. After a moment that felt like hours, he gave a small nod as he felt his head heavy and his insides churn.

"Deal" 


	25. Who Doesn't Love a Prank?

­­"Brother, you didn't just make _another_ deal with that cocky bastard"

"He's as dumb as a rock, I rather a stupid deal instead of sending Erika there. Also, it gives us more time for those preparations"

"Let's just skin him already and send his hide to his damned father, I bet he'll like the gift"

"We're not doing that, _yet_. Double the guards and have someone follow him around, I want to know even if he so much as sneezes"

The older grumbled something under his breath before he gave an obedient nod.

Both brothers were in the Hall of the mansion where they met right after Arkin left to 'take a walk around, see what's changed' as he put it.

Viggo was holding his chin in one hand, with the elbow resting on the edge of the long table, while his other hand was resting on the wooden surface. He blinked hard a few times, trying to tame the turmoil of thoughts running through his mind but for some reason, it was harder than usual, much harder.

"And what about the girl?" Ryker asked casually, watching his brother who looked slightly out of it, then continued when he didn't get an answer, "You're simply going to let her fly around, searching for trouble? She's going to stumble on them sooner or later like this, and you know as well as _I_ do that it'll end bad"

The younger of the two rubbed his face a bit, "No. Of course not. I'll have Roth go there and watch her or I'll figure out something else"

Ryker left after they exchanged a few more words, leaving Viggo to his own plaguing thoughts. He knew that he had to figure a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into, but as time passed, he was slowly starting to feel like there was no light at the end of the tunnel.

* * *

 

**_Two days later on the Edge._ **

"Alright, Tuff, Ruff, I see him coming!"

"Oh, this is going to be golden"

"Sure it'll be sis, can't wait to see Dagur squeal like a little girl"

"That is something I'll definitely enjoy seeing"

Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Anne were all hiding behind some bushes as they watched closely their victim heading into the cave that was Snotlout's and Tuffnut's 'Awesome Viking Cave Club Northeast'. Not even a moment went away that there were a roar and a high pitched scream that surely could've been heard from the other side of the island, then they saw the Berserker run out of the cave followed by a Catastrophic Quaken.

All three burst out laughing and were practically rolling on the ground.

"We need to do this again! Odin's undies, he really screams like a girl" and with that Anne began laughing even harder along with the twins.

"Bet he woke up the Night Terrors from the other side of the island"

"No doubt bro! No doubt!"

After a few good moments of laughing their asses off, the laughs finally ended and they caught their breaths.

"Oh Thor, my belly hurts" Anne leaned onto a tree behind her and eyed the twins expectantly "So, what's next?"

Both looked at their new beloved companion and grinned widely "Thought you'd never ask young grasshopper"

By the end of the day, they had scared the shit out of Dagur multiple times along with setting his hair on fire, dropping him in the twins' boar pit, hanging him by the ankle on one of the catwalks between huts, dropping him in a pit with snakes on the other side of the island, getting him to squeal or scream more times than they could count, and their kind of favorite, accidental show of violence: Anne almost strangling Dagur. Truth be told, they had some trouble pulling her off him, and the sight might have been worrisome, but it was worth it.

 _Anne was walking near the Clubhouse when_ _Dagur_ _walked out and noticed her. He may or may not have felt a bit wary around the girl for a day or two, and maybe a little guilty, maybe a lot, but he didn't let it show much._  
_Still, he felt like the least he could, was apologize._

 _But before he could even say anything, the_ _Grimborn_ _punched him square in the jaw with such force that he went stumbling back, then she swiped her right leg behind his own, sending him crumbling down. The next thing he knew, she was straddling his torso while she sent another punch to his left cheek, making his head spin._  
_Slender fingers wrapped around his neck, squeezing hard. He gulped for air and grabbed her forearms tightly, trying to pry her hands off but it was like she was made of stone, he couldn't move even an inch._  
_His head was starting to pound as she leaned forward and he could feel her breath on his ear as she spoke quietly with such malice he was suddenly still, his blood_ _freezing in his veins._

 _"I want to hear you scream! I want to hear you_ _**beg**_ _like I was begging you to stop while you took me apart piece by piece", then she bit down hard on his earlobe, breaking the skin and drawing beads of blood, making him gasp silently._

_She sucked on it before she straightened up, glaring into his rapidly widening eyes at the sight of her slightly red tinted irises._

_"We're gonna have so much fun!" she chuckled and grinned from ear to ear._  
_Then, one moment she was there and the next someone yanked her off, finally letting him breathe._

Now they were all sitting in the clubhouse, eating and making small talk until they all quieted down (besides Anne and the twins) as the poor redhead walked in– practically dragging his feet on the ground with an exhausted look, angry bruises around his neck still visible so as the ones on his jaw and cheek. He mumbled a greeting under his breath and got sit between Hiccup and Fishlegs tiredly, as far away as possible from the _Grimborn_ , avoiding to even look in that direction, shrinking in every time he felt someone's eyes on him.

The riders exchanged glances, then their gazes settled on the twins who were joking with Anne, who in her turn stole glances towards the redhead, looking oddly satisfied with the state he was in.

Neither of them said anything aloud at the table that evening, Hiccup trying to talk to Anne afterward but with no use. She simply didn't say anything while she listened to what he had to say, then wished him a good night and went to sleep. Then the next evening, when all of them (except Ingrid who was on a patrol), noticed that there wasn't even a bit of change, they decided that Anne was due for a serious talk.

So after they finished eating and Anne went out for a small walk, Astrid headed out after her and right when she was about to say something, Sekweya landed on the catwalk and Ingrid hopped quickly off with a hard look on.

"We've got guests"

Astrid furrowed her brows slightly in confusion then glanced at the sea and saw a ship closing in on their base.

"Go tell Hiccup, Anne you're with me" and with that, the blonde and Anne ran off to their dragons, hopped on them and flew towards the ship that had the insignia of the hunters on its sail.

Right, when they were about to blast the ship to splinters, they saw– to their big surprise –a small white flag waved by a man, who apparently was alone on the ship.

Both riders exchanged bewildered looks before they decided to land and see what it was that the man wanted.

Upon landing they looked better at the man who put aside the flag and eyed them. He looked like he had to be in his late thirties with longish chestnut hair tied behind his head and a mid-length beard, grey eyes like silver, broad forehead, straight nose, and sun-kissed skin; he was dressed in what looked like a bluish tunic with a dark leather top above, dark brown pants and black leather boots, he had a large leather belt around his waist with a few sheathed daggers attached on both sides, as well as a bow and arrows draped over his back.

His face clearly looked familiar to Anne but she couldn't quite pinpoint who it was. Maybe she had seen him somewhere on the Hunter's Island... Wait. Wasn't he the one that brought Hiccup up a few days before they escaped? _Yeah..._ What was his name though?

Shaking the thought off, she decided to keep it to herself that she knew who he was and see how this played out.

"Who are you?" she asked out of the blue and petted Phantom's head reassuringly. They didn't have to fire the man's ass just _yet_.

"Roth. I am pretty sure that should shake up your memory a bit" he replied simply and watched Erika carefully, waiting for any sign of recognition.

Astrid narrowed her eyes slightly, "Why are you here?"

Roth kept his gaze glued to Erika's for a few more seconds before he moved it to the blonde's icy one, "The chief requested that I come here and watch Erika, make sure she is safe".

Erika's eyes widened a bit in shock and surprise at that, but she tried not to let it show that much. Astrid, on the other hand, had a hard time believing that Viggo would do anything like that.

The three of them stayed quiet for a moment, contemplating their next move while they watched each other carefully.

"He did?"

"Ay, he did. He may be the last person you want to trust, but he doesn't wish you harm, Erika. That is why I am here"

The girl bit the inside of her cheek, thinking about what the man had said and about how Viggo might actually be concerned about her– could he even feel such an emotion? He wasn't worried about her before, for seventeen years he didn't even try to somehow find a way to get her back. She was kind of grateful that he didn't since she didn't know where she would be right now if he did, but...

She shook her head softly and looked Roth dead in the eyes, feeling like she was actually gazing into his soul. Did it feel like this for that _beast_ from her nightmares when it looked into her eyes when she felt like someone peeled off all the walls she had built up like they were made out of the thinnest parchment? Did it feel like this for others like Viggo who seemed to have the ability to read a person like an open book?

Something in her stirred and suddenly there was this voice in the back of her head telling her that the man in front of her was trustworthy. She couldn't explain it but she felt like she should listen to the voice that was practically screaming at her by now.

"I– Alright. And what would 'making sure that I'm safe' mean?"

"Anne?", if Astrid's tone was any good indication of what was going through her mind at that moment then Erika was sure that it was a mix of shock, suspicion and small bits of betrayal.

Erika felt the blonde's eyes boring into the side of her skull but she ignored it and kept her attention focused on Roth.

"Well, protecting you from any danger, making sure you do not get hurt in any way, that you do not get kidnapped, trapped, lost, and so on. To sum it up, I have to watch other you and prevent anything bad from happening to you"

"And what's in it for you?"

"I get to keep my head and live another day," he said with a chuckle and leaned his right shoulder against the mast of the small ship while crossing his arms.

That really made the girl think about the so-called offer. It didn't feel like it was a trap or anything. And what could go wrong though? She'd perhaps have someone else help her get revenge on that damned Berserker, and these days it was mostly what she kept thinking about. So why not. She could give it a try.

Her eyes snapped to Astrid's uneasy gaze and gave her a reassuring look.

"If something bad comes out of this the blame's going to be on me. I just– I want to give this a try"

"Anne, I don't think this is a good idea. Think about it. This is a great cover for a spy. Coming here to watch over you and gathering information then making sure Viggo knows everything"

"Come on, Astrid. I don't think it's like that, at least I don't feel like he'd do that in this case. If anything happens it's on me, alright?"

Astrid gave Erika a disapproving look but gave in after a few seconds and gave a little nod before she and Stormfly took off and back towards the Clubhouse.

Erika let out a heavy sigh and watched them for a bit, then turned her attention back to Roth and let her lips curl into a small, unsure smile which the man returned with a small smile of his own.

* * *

 

It was somewhere around midnight when Erika finally laid down on her makeshift bed, which had been moved to the Clubhouse, next to Phantom who now had his wing draped over her form in a protective manner.

She glanced as much as she could towards the other side of the room where Roth was sitting against the wall, seeing him most likely sleeping already. Or maybe he simply had his eyes closed.

Hiccup hadn't been so happy about the idea of letting one of Viggo's men on their island, but he was kind of more understanding than Astrid had been. He didn't say why he allowed it but for some reason she was grateful.

She still couldn't actually figure out why she deemed it necessary to give this a chance. She couldn't really make sense of her thoughts and emotions lately either. Sometimes it just slipped from her grasp, it was maybe for a moment or two but it happened once in a while.

Blinking a few times, she pushed those thoughts aside and snuggled closer to the Sand Wraiths side before closing her eyes and waiting for the darkness to take her away.

Hopefully into a dreamless sleep, without that _creature_. 


	26. No one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy, 
> 
> So I've finally managed to finish this chapter after a few weeks of struggling with it, but I feel like the ideas are coming back to me. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Running.

Running and running and once again running.

That's all I've been doing for... Well, I don't exactly know for how long. I'm not even sure where I am running already. I'm just running. Occasionally jumping over stones and fallen trees while dashing through a pine forest that seems to have no end.

One thing is certain though, I am running from that thing. Yes, that thing.

Is all of this real?

Maybe.

Or maybe I am dreaming again.

I'd love it to be the latter since I basically lost a finger or two, had a deep gash on my thigh, with bruises and bumps all over, and some angry slashes on my back. Still, I was somehow running.

The village I ran away from was one with the ground by now, the villagers shredded to pieces. The thought was concerning but I didn't have time to think about that now. I had to get away, which, wasn't working out as well as I hoped it would.

I still could clearly feel that creature's breathe on my neck every time I slowed down my pace. I could hear the dried grass crunching beneath its feet. I could see its blood red eyes every time I looked over my shoulder, along with its pearly white fangs revealed by the wide grin plastered over its face.

Like now. I glanced back for a second and I saw the creature getting closer and closer while I somehow got slower and slower. My lungs were burning and my whole body was aching.

"You can't run forever! Eventually, you'll have to stop!"

I shook my head and tried to fasten my pace but with each stride, I was slowing down. I had to get some rest, and soon. But then it'd catch up to me.

"In your dreams!" I shouted back and pushed myself to go faster, pushed through the tiredness, pushed through the pain, pushed through everything that was holding me back and clung to the obvious fear of getting caught and the silver of hope to find a safe place where I could rest.

A low chuckle boomed from behind me and that's when I saw that I was nearing the edge of the forest. The edge of the forest that was inconveniently placed on a cliff.

Well, it's not like I haven't jumped off a cliff before.

I just prayed that I'd be met by the sea and not by hard ground.

With a few more hurried steps I was plunging into the air, about to test my luck, when suddenly I was yanked back by the ankle and tossed into a nearby tree. All the air was knocked out of my lungs, my vision was spinning and my back felt like someone was ripping the flesh from it.

I let out a pained groan and tried to pull myself up but all I could do was raise my upper half slightly before my arms gave up beneath me and I fell back on the ground.

Blinking hard and taking a deep breath in, I tried to get up again but to no avail.

So I attempted to crawl away but stopped abruptly, letting out a choked scream, when a heavy foot stepped onto my right hand, crushing it beneath its weight.

"My, my, my, you're not giving up easily, are you?" a gruff voice mocked while I tried to move the foot off my hand that was probably broken.

"I like that actually, makes this game of ours much more interesting and fun. Don't you agree, little dragon?" with that it pressed harder on my poor hand, making me shriek in agony once again.

"Go. To. Niflheim." I spat between ragged breaths.

"Oh, but you will be the one going there when I am done with you"

Suddenly the crushing weight on my hand was gone and I clutched it fast with my other hand.

Soon I was staring at those blood red eyes when the creature grabbed my jaw tightly and forced me to look at them.

I tried to pry his hand off with my good one but his grip was stone-like.

"Let go" I forced out which only made him let out a deep chuckle that chilled me to the bone.

"Can't do. Playing catch with you is fun and all... but I don't have time for games" with that he clenched his hand tighter on my jaw, about to break it, "So I'll make this simple enough for that little brain of yours. Go find a happy place inside your pitiful mind and stay put while I take care of the rest, and I promise I won't touch you again"

I tried to shake my head but it didn't even move a little. The creature got onto the idea though because it sighed heavily and let me drop back down.

"Why do you have to make this so much more complicated? Hm? Why did it have to be you I am stuck with for the rest of your miserable life... For the love of..." he kept on ranting but I shut it out and focused on rising up to my feet slowly without harming myself further.

My jaw hurt, my right hand was throbbing with pain, my thigh was still bleeding profusely so as my back and I was becoming dizzier and dizzier with each passing second.

 _I have to get away_ I kept chanting through my foggy mind as I began running in a mad dash towards the cliff.

With the last remaining power I had in me I leaped off and towards the water once again as I heard the man shouting from behind.

A pained half-scream erupted from my lungs as I flew through the air towards the dark in front of my eyes and was cut short as soon as I hit the bone-chilling water.

Suddenly I found myself thrown against a wall and falling down to the ground. For some reason the pain from before only intensified, my whole body was sore; my arms, legs, and back stung and I felt so tired and empty inside. It made me want to scream in agony.

"This is useless--You're useless"

Blinking my eyes open slowly I was met by the sight of droplets of blood falling on the wooden floor beneath me. I let out a small whimper as I slowly tried to get up but soon found myself letting out a shriek when I was yanked up by my now short hair.

The next thing I knew I was staring into a pair of wicked green eyes.

"Let's have some fun, hm?"

His face contorted and soon emerald green eyes were replaced by ruby red ones.

My own eyes widened and before I could make a sound, a clawed hand tore into my chest and I could feel it grabbing onto something, piercing it with the sharp talons. My mouth turned into a shapeless O, my weak hands grabbed onto its arm helplessly, my brows knitted together in anguish while I looked pleadingly at the creature.

It let out a heartful laugh before bending forward and whispering in my ear, "I'm getting tired of you running away, trying to push me away, fighting this stupid bond and being so thick-headed" the hand clenched tighter around the piece of flesh it latched itself on, sending a rush of pain through my entire being, "So here's what's gonna happen. You're going to do what I say when I say and where I say, or get the Hel out of my way" it growled out the last part and pulled back, yanking out its hand in the process.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't form words or sounds, I couldn't feel.

I simply stared at the blood-coated hand holding a bloody chunk of smooth flesh. Blood was flowing like a river from the hole in the middle of my chest, and it slowly started oozing from my mouth. The copperish taste and the stink of blood overwhelming my dimming senses.

"We're just getting started, little dragon" it mocked, the words barely discernable already, "You'll come to love the smell and taste of blood when I'm done with you"

Then all turned black.

I shot up straight, gasping for air, drenched in cold sweat, eyes wild searching around me to see where I was, the only problem being the fog coating my vision.

Suddenly I became aware of something or someone holding my shoulders and I could hear some distant, muffled sound. All I could think about though was the fact that I had to get away from whoever it was, I couldn't be trapped again. I didn't want to feel once again as vulnerable as I felt on that stupid ship or when that thing was toying with me.

So I tried to get away, to push off whatever was holding me and run as fast as I could until I'd be somewhere safe.

Excruciating pain in both my palms made me let out a pained yelp, and start to slowly make out words from the muffled sound I heard before. Blinking hard I tried to focus on understanding the words.

My head was pounding and I wanted to scream in agony at the feeling of something stirring and debating inside my chest, while the pain from my palms only spread towards the tips of my fingers and along my forearms. It was like my skin was burning from inside out. And the overwhelming stench of blood was making me nauseous.

Gritting my teeth as hard as I could and squeezing my eyes shut, I desperately tried to focus on understanding whatever was being said to me or around me.

After a few moments of battling through pain, I finally managed to make out that whoever it was, was shouting my name. So I clang onto the shouting and pushed back the presence that I felt inside me, back in the farthest corner of my mind.

A few more minutes passed until I managed to get my breathing under control, and I was slowly starting to feel the pain subside, along with regaining all of my senses.

I swallowed hard before blinking my eyes open and looking in front of me to see worried gray eyes staring back at me.

"Roth?" I rasped out and slowly loosened my stone-like grip on his forearms.

He nodded slowly and gave me a once over before he grabbed a cup with something and extended it to me. I took it carefully and sipped the liquid, then realizing it was water I gulped it down as fast as I could.

Roth watched me for a moment before he spoke slowly.

"I know that you surely don't want to talk about this, but it's important. What did you dream about?"

My eyes widened slightly at the sudden question, and I tried to remind myself that it might be because I screamed, woke up panicked and it took me a while to get that I wasn't dreaming anymore.

I simply shook my head softly and gave him a pleading look. I couldn't talk about it at that moment.

Letting out a tired sigh, Roth gave a small nod and locked his gaze with mine once again, "Just remember that you're in control of your own mind, you dictate what happens inside it while awake and while you're dreaming", with that he slowly got up and went back to the spot he was sitting in before I fell asleep.

I gazed down at my hands for a bit before I looked at Phantom at my side giving me a worried look. He didn't say anything but I could see it in his eyes, he was concerned and felt helpless. I simply shook my head slightly and gave him the best smile I could muster at that moment before I slowly got up and quietly made my way out of the Clubhouse.

I needed to be alone for a bit.

I needed to calm down and make sense of what I had just woke up from, of what it might mean, of what was going to happen to me.

It wasn't like I could get help from somebody.

No one would understand.

No one.

* * *

 

I was sitting on one of the catwalks with my feet dangling off the edge when the sky was slowly starting to be illuminated by the sun that still hadn't shown up.

Wild thoughts kept nagging at my mind the whole night but now, to my relief, the torment was gone, leaving silence behind. Maybe I was simply mentally exhausted already and didn't have it in me to start another long train of unimportant arguments.

Anyway, I slowly sat up and was now simply staring at the horizon as the sun was lazily starting to peek out, while I was mindlessly rubbing the scars on my palms. Somehow, my skin still felt too hot and I couldn't get rid of the smell and taste of blood, it wasn't as powerful now but it was there, like the presence I could feel lurking at the edges of my mind now and then.

Taking in a slow breath I leaned back, sprawling onto the wooden gangplank. It would be a little while before Astrid strode down that bridge to find me lying there with an empty look on my face. She made me get up and come help her make something to eat for the others. When we entered the clubhouse Roth was already awake, sitting on a chair and looking out at the rising sun. He greeted us and for a moment I was sure that he wanted to say something more but refrained from doing so. We worked in silence, exchanging words here and there but overall not really talking.

Soon we were all sitting at the round table, the guys seated like always, Dagur on the opposite side of the table from me and the twins, with Roth to my right. Everyone was making small talk and I was laughing mindlessly at the twins' jokes, but something felt wrong.

Tuffnut began retelling some crazy story of his when all of the sudden I felt a piercing pain in my thumb, right above my nail. Cursing inwardly I glanced down at it just to see something small and sharp, coated in blood protruding out of my skin, somehow "growing" onto my actual nail.

My eyes widened at the sight of the now longish black claw that was in place of my nail – nail that I still could feel.

Carefully I put down my spoon and clutched my right hand in a fist, hiding my thumb beneath the other fingers. Then I looked up, making sure that no one else noticed what happened, before I grabbed the spoon with my left hand and continued eating, hoping that no one would ask what was wrong or why did I switch hands all of the sudden, why I was hiding my other hand under the table or why I kept glancing up at everyone now and then.

To my disappointment, Roth noticed and gave me a questioning look but didn't press any further when I shook my head slightly and continued eating. It would be a short while until he'd ask about it I guess, but I was taking all the time I could get.

That morning was the start of it all. Of something, I couldn't explain to myself and I wasn't sure anybody else could.

Late afternoon found me rummaging through a chest in Hiccup's hut, searching for a crock of a mirror or at least a piece of well-polished metal. The reason behind my search was the nagging pain I was feeling in my gums, plus the blood I had been spitting or swallowing for the past few hours. The taste of it alone was starting to make me feel sick.

"Ah-ha!"

I finally pulled out a shard from what I suppose had been a bigger mirror, after wiping it clean, I raised my upper lip carefully with my fingers and held the fragment so I could see my mouth. When I glanced into the mirror I noticed a few reddish spots from where blood was slowly leaking.

At first, I thought that maybe I somehow hurt myself without noticing, but it wasn't likely to bleed for so long, then something white coated in bits of crimson caught my attention.

I furrowed my brows in confusion at that and carefully ran my tongue other the spot just to realize that these things were as smooth as my teeth and—I let out a little yelp when suddenly I nicked the tip of my tongue on it. They were sharp, like really sharp.

"It can't... What the actual Hel?" I murmured and pulled up my lip again just to see that the "teeth" were gone and the spots were almost healed.

After blinking hard, I put the piece of the mirror back inside the chest and walked out of Hiccup's hut, putting the incident aside, trying to find something to keep myself occupied with so I wouldn't think about anything at all, just the task at hand.

I have to admit, it worked for a while, but a while wasn't enough.

It was already evening, close to sunset, when I discovered something else that perplexed me. Phantom and I were at the underground hot spring the guys discovered in the first month they had spent on the Edge, it was conveniently located in a large cave with a hole close to the center of the ceiling of it, through which light was pooling right onto the lake.

Slowly I stripped down leaving my clothes on a dry stone before I jumped right into the water. It was neither too hot and neither too cold, just perfect. What slightly surprised me was that I barely felt the stinging from the stab wound in my chest, which was weird I guess.

I glanced at Phantom, seeing him lounging on the edge of the lake, then gazed down at the wound just to find it looked better, a bit faded, smaller in diameter, almost like a simple cut. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and looked down at the cut again just to see the same thing, it was looking much better than yesterday.  I prodded it carefully with my finger but it didn't really hurt.

I bathed quickly, trying to hold the turmoil of thoughts at bay, then climbed out of the water and dried myself with a towel borrowed from Astrid. I dressed as fast as I could and gave Phantom a quick look which he returned with a concerned one before we both walked out of the cave.

We were simply walking on the path when suddenly I felt like all the air was knocked out of me and I stumbled a bit. There was this weird feeling of something pushing through inside me, coming closer and closer to the surface. My vision became blurry for a moment before it all stopped at once.

_"Anne, are you alright? You look a little pale and you've been oddly quiet today..."_

I gave Phantom a look and inhaled deeply.

"I'm alright. It's nothing. Just tired, didn't really get any sleep after waking up from that nightmare".

He hummed quietly, something like disappointment flashing across his face. He didn't press any further on the matter.

After a short while, we ran across Roth. The man was walking hurriedly on the path, and by the look of it was relieved to see us.

"Roth? What are you doing here?", I had a small idea of why he was here but decided not to voice it.

"I might have fallen asleep a little while earlier and noticed that you were gone from the base only when I woke up. So here I am"

"You don't have to follow me around, you know"

"It's my job to keep you safe" he glanced at Phantom and gave a nod in his direction, "At least you took Phantom with you"

"I appreciate it, but I don't need someone to follow me around. I don't think Viggo's gonna find out about it" I said and began walking again.

"He's surely going to found out if something happens to you, again. And I'm willing to live another day or two" he replied, walking now side by side with me.

"I assure you, nothing's gonna happen to me again. I'm much more careful now. Nothing to worry about"

All of the sudden my right arm was bent behind my back in an excruciating pose, while I was pinned against a tree.

"Are you sure about that?" came Roth's voice from behind, along with a deep growl that had to be Phantom's.

I could feel something debating inside me now, followed by a sharp pain in the fingers of my left hand. When I clenched my fist I could feel the claws poking into my palm.

"Let go"

Soon the man let go of me and I turned around to give him a look before I pushed past him and walked forward, not even paying attention to him. Instead, I looked down at my left hand, at the retracting claws that left beads of blood on my fingers.

I _had_ to find out what this meant or what it was. The problem still stands though, I didn't know where I could find such knowledge. It wasn't like I could just go around asking people.

"Erika, I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you have to understand that it's better if I'm around to protect you. Viggo would do this himself if he could, but he's the chief, he..."

He kept on talking but I wasn't paying attention to whatever else he was saying. I was thinking about the place where I could get some answers.

I stopped in my tracks and hopped on Phantom's back.

Roth turned around and gave me a worried look.

"Do your feet hurt?" he asked genuinely concerned, but I shook my head with a little smile.

"I need to get some answers" with that I tossed him the damp towel from Phantom's back, "I'll be back as soon as I can" and with that I gave the dragon a pet and we shot up in the sky, leaving behind a stunned Roth.

_"Where are we going now, Anne?"_

"Hunter Island. There's something I need"

_"Maybe we shouldn't--"_

"Phantom, please! I need to do this. I promise we'll be careful"

He gave a huff and sped up, heading north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, what are your thoughts on this chapter? 
> 
> What's Anne going after? How about this strange things that are happening to her? 
> 
> Why can't I leave my character in peace for a few chapters? xD Nobody knows. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, voting and commenting. 
> 
> Lots of love <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
